Narutoverse vs Dragon Ball Z Universe (The REAL STATS SHEET)
by wizardkoli1
Summary: People think the Narutoverse is stronger than DBZ and that's laughable. I'm going to show exactly WHY the Narutoverse pales in comparison. Apparently, if you write a stats sheet with a one-shot at the end, it's not going against the rules so that's exactly what I'm going to do. Enjoy the REAL stats sheet.
1. Chapter 1

_I never thought that I would write anything other than a review on this site, but now's a good time as any. Apparently, if you write a stats sheet with a small one-shot at the end, it's not going against the rules so that's__** exactly**__ what I'm going to do. People think the Narutoverse is stronger than DBZ and that's laughable. I'm going to show exactly __**WHY**__ the Narutoverse pales in comparison._

_There will be several instances where I'm going to have manga scan details so it's recommended that you keep a manga site open as a new tab. You can use whatever site you wish to view the DBZ and Naruto manga scans. This way, the comparison will become enjoyable to read and overview. _

_**Commence the comparison!**_

* * *

**NARUTO VS GOKU: MAIN PROTOGONIST GENERAL COMPARISON**

Naruto's birthparents were Minato Namikaze (the 4th Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki which alone is a silver-platter handed matter. From birth, he was handed unprecedented chakra reserves due to his mother's side of the family, while he gained an adeptness for battle from his father's side.

Goku's father was Bardock who was shown to be a low-class Saiyan and who was treated as a slave due to Frieza's ruling. His mother was a mere cook (_**from the manga: Dragon Ball Minus**_) so she had nothing to do with his godly reserves like how Naruto's reserves came from Kushina. Goku became the strongest Saiyan of all time because of his hard-work and training. He didn't inherit anything from his birthparents.

Naruto received a power-up from birth when Kurama became sealed inside him. He didn't work for that power. That was handed to him on a silver-platter just because he's the protagonist. No one else can handle Kyuubi chakra? It seems Minato did fine. Sora did fine. Kinkaku and Ginkaku did fine. You may go out of your way to say it isn't true, but it's all bullshit. Whenever the going went tough, Naruto utilized Kurama's chakra to one-up the situation. You may say that it's because he's a ninja? Well…I don't recall normal ninja being handed down chakra monsters as a secondary source of power. It happened in the Land of Waves, it happened during the Chunnin Exams, and it happened throughout the series.

Naruto VS Haku (Kurama BS power boost)  
Naruto VS Orochimaru at Chunin Exam (Kurama BS power boost)  
Naruto VS Deep canyon (Kurama BS power boost)  
Naruto VS Neji (Kurama BS power boost)  
Naruto VS Gaara (Kurama BS power boost)  
Naruto VS Sasuke (Kurama BS power boost)

That's part 1 alone. Was any of this because of his own feats? Don't even get me started on Shippuden. Some people argue that Kurama didn't want Naruto to die because it would die. _**Wat?**_ A chakra monster who's an embodiment of **hatred** but **scared** to die temporarily? Good job, Kishimoto.

Goku wasn't born from legendary parents. He didn't inherit any "awesome" genes. Goku's father couldn't seal a monstrous sized bijuu, nor could his mother subdue said bijuu with chakra chains. He acquired everything on his own. Goku never met his father in the mindscape to stop him from transforming into a giant-sized ape, however, that wasn't the case for Naruto when he almost transformed into the full-size Kyuubi. How convenient for Naruto. When Goku was born, he had a power level of 2 (_And I quote: __**"Makes Bardock's son look like a joke... what is he, a 2?"**__ cited from Dragon Ball Z: The Legendary Super Saiyan_), which is a power level lower than an average human that is a mere 5 PL.

Now when you compare that weak power level compared to baby Naruto's chakra reserves which were already godly due to the Uzumaki lineage, but counting Kurama's chakra…it's a damn charity. Naruto as a child was shown to outrun ANBU members. At the same time, when Goku was introduced in Dragon Ball, his power level was 10 (_cited from the Dragon Ball Guidebook: Daizenshū issue __**#7.**_) and that's only twice the amount that normal humans have at their disposal.

M.A.T: Goku vs Master Roshi. (Goku lost)

M.A.T: Goku vs Tien Shinhan. (Goku tied)

M.A.T: Goku vs Piccolo. (Goku won)

Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz (Goku died)

Goku vs Vegeta (Goku won…barely)

Goku vs Ginyu (Lost because he got cocky)

Goku vs Frieza (Would've lost if it hadn't been for him becoming Super Saiyan.)

Goku vs Android 19 (Lost because of virus)

Goku vs Cell (Lost)

I could go on and on but the thing is...unlike Naruto, Goku never won a battle via asspull.

Naruto was handed the other bijuu on a silver-platter solely because he's the **good** protagonist. You may say that he earned the respect. Heck why does that matter? If I befriend a billionaire, should I expect to receive several hundred million dollars as a token of friendship? Dafuq is that logic. Every Shonen troupe character is treated in a similar manner. It's only a reason to justify the protagonist clause.

Naruto was gifted the Rasengan which was his birthright. He then used Shadow Clones to spam learn every jutsu and this jutsu conveniently is best suited for him. _**Wat?**_ He had a Sannin for a godfather and he had the respect of the ninja populace. Jiraiya taught him for a period of 3 years and Kakashi taught him the idea on how to infuse wind chakra to the Rasengan. When Naruto learned that he had a Wind affinity…Asuma was conveniently the only Wind user in the village and was conveniently there to help out. Quite the lucky predicament. I don't recall Goku being presented with such hand-me-downs.

Naruto didn't have parents growing up! Well neither did Goku so your Narutoverse sympathy is invalid. While you can say Goku had an adopted grandfather, surely you can't forget how Naruto had Hiruzen Sarutobi as a surrogate grandfather. The matter is the same. Just the exception is the learning process and how Naruto had an everlasting stream of teachers that could've helped him. But Naruto of course was having wet-dreams on who he should prank next or learning how to master his Pervy Ninjutsu. That is the Child of Destiny right there. At least Goku had a better mindset and was serious regarding battle.

Apart from Roshi, a handful filed in for Goku's training. None of these teachers taught Goku how to control his Saiyan Powers. He ALWAYS did that training on his own. What he was taught were the basic foundations to martial arts which makes sense for a master to pass techniques down to the students. Roshi only trained Goku up to the first Martial Arts Tournament, and then Goku went over to Kami's lookout in order to train vigorously and earn his keep as a fighter. He was only given the training so he could defend the world against King Piccolo who was Kami's other half. No other reasons.

You may say that Goku received special treatment from King Kai when he was gifted the Spirit Bomb and the Kaio-Ken techniques. Those were not hand-me-downs. Krillin is also able to use the Spirit Bomb, and he is also able to use the Kaio-Ken. Naruto was handed the Yang Sage Powers from Hagoromo and then handed the powers of the other bijuu, solely because he's the protagonist. Not to mention his other tricks. Goku wasn't gifted with the knowledge on how to become a Super Saiyan. Naruto on the other hand ascended to super-ninja level **solely** because of his silver-platter handed bijuu powers and sage powers.

Naruto's lineage. If Naruto was born to an ordinary clan, would he have inherited the Wind chakra both his parents had at their disposal? Nope. Therefore, the Wind-Style Rasenshuriken would've never existed had it not been for Naruto inheriting these traits.

You may say that Goku was handed the power of being a saiyan? Oh…and Naruto wasn't handed the ability to wield Ninjutsu or being a ninja? Let's face it. Naruto as a ninja and Goku as a saiyan is the reason why those two are the protagonists in the first place. On the other hand, Goku as a child never showed attention begging traits. When Goku became friends with Krillin, the two of them were inseparable. Then you have Naruto who had the Ichiraku staff as his trusty companions and even then he remained stupid beyond belief. It's like he required even more attention. Kinda like a prostitute.

Naruto's bijuu. If you remove that from the equation, would Naruto have won against Haku? Would Naruto have won against Neji? Naruto spouted his declaration about working hard to overcome obstacles and that's true. However, when Neji blocked Naruto's chakra points…Naruto would've been defeated right there if it hadn't been for Kurama's chakra. How fucking convenient.

Naruto would have DIED during the extraction process when Kurama got ripped out of him in the events of the war. If it wasn't for his Uzumaki lineage, he would've died. Once again, this is a handed-down trait from Kushina, Naruto's birthmother. On the other hand, Goku's birthparents never parted him with a bloodline that helped him at the last moment. He was a Saiyan and that was it.

Goku didn't have people to train him control his Giant Ape transformation, while Naruto learned how to control Kurama's chakra with the help of Killer Bee. Let's not forget how Jiraiya used the seal tag to control the transformations. Supposedly people bring the reason of how Naruto learned to destroy his inner darkness. WRONG. He accepted his inner darkness, like how Goku accepted his dormant inner rage while becoming a Super Saiyan. That is no example whatsoever.

Now we move onto Jiraiya who was considered to be the strongest Sannin. Naruto not only was born with ungodly heritage, he also had a strong as hell godfather. Jiraiya not being there doesn't count. When Jiraiya took Naruto on that training trip, everything was left null and void. Jiraiya taught Naruto the Rasengan and improved his skillset.

Naruto was handed the Toad Contract solely because of his heritage. If Naruto wasn't the 4th Hokage's son, Jiraiya would've never let Naruto sign the contract. He didn't let Yahiko, Nagato, or Konan sign the contract all those years ago. Why would he do it for Naruto? It's because of the heritage. There is no "earned" factor. There's an endless line of things that Naruto got handed to him on a silver-platter.

Naruto had people looking out for him to make sure Kurama was kept in check. Hell the Hokage issued a law in which no one could mutter a word about Naruto's burden or they would be executed without question. To ensure this was kept under control, Jiraiya did that over the training trip, Kakashi overlooked that later on, and Yamato was present for the same reason. How **convenient**.

Naruto was conveniently handed the following kekkei genkai: Lava, Magnet, and Boil. Not to mention the fact that he was handed Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang release. His **ONLY** earned affinity was WIND. That is it. Everything else was handed to him on a silver-platter because he's the main "good" protagonist.

Goku's Spirit Bomb can be used by other individuals. They just have to be pure-hearted. This was noted when Krillin wielded the Spirit Bomb in the Saiyan Saga. This shows that Goku's ability to wield the technique is not focused primarily on him.

Goku never asked for anyone's support. He saved the world because it was the right thing to do. He was "programmed" to destroy the world. His brother Raditz came to Earth to destroy it. Goku defended the Earth over, and over, and over again. Did he receive godly powers because of it? No. Almost the entire planet was unaware of their savior's identity. Then when it's all over, Hercule comes around and grabs the fame. Unlike Naruto who becomes Hokage, Goku never fought for a title except the drive for him to be the strongest of all time and to maintain world peace. Pretty easy choice right there.

Naruto used the Reverse Harem no Jutsu on Kaguya Otsutsuki who was the super villain. Think about this for a second. _**Slooooooowly.**_ Remove petty comic relief shit and focus on the mere thought of the situation. How fucking retarded was that decision? Say Kaguya (who actually flew back with a nosebleed from the attack btw) didn't have that reaction. What would've happened? Would Naruto have survived the counterattack? What a way to go! The hero dies while demonstrating a yaoi screenplay. **FUCK.**

Let's **NOT** forget about how Naruto said Obito was _**the coolest guy ever**_ in the war. SHIIIIIIT. That's even more retarded than the Reverse Harem no Jutsu. Obito had the most dangerous role in the fucking series. Naruto…this fucktard is the reason why you were made an orphan. He controlled Yagura. He started the war. He's the reason why Yahiko died. He's the reason why Nagato became Pein and killed thousands of people. And people think Naruto's the most brilliant and logical thinker? **FUCK.** I bet Kurama was gagging inside the seal. Do you honestly see Goku doing any of that pathetic shit? **No.**

Why would Goku do anything of the sort? He's a brilliant tactician and doesn't have to resort to such fucking moronic tactics. I'm not downplaying Naruto. He has had many brilliant moments as well. That was observed during the fight against Neji, Nagato, and a few others. But when you take all of that and move into this SHIT, it comes off as pathetic. At least show that the blond reject had the decency to mature. A fucking brain dead perverted superhero. That's what Naruto came across in the war. It's like watching Issei from Highschool DxD. And people compare such garbage to Goku. **FUCK.**

Goku and Naruto are similar at the start.

Both of them have a lack of parental authority.

Hiruzen Sarutobi filled in as a grandfather for Naruto, and Gohan filled in as a grandfather for Goku.

Jiraiya filled in as a perverted teacher for Naruto, and Roshi filled in as a perverted teacher for Goku.

The Kamehameha wave and the Rasengan.

_**See the similarities?**_

Now place the similarities against the differences I've mentioned above and you'll start to see the fucking truth. Goku was offered to be the Guardian of the Earth by Kami in Dragon Ball. Goku rejected the offer because he wanted to save the world and not sit back and observe. Instead of having wet-dreams of acceptance, Naruto should've been content with the few allies he had when he was a kid. If Goku had Ayame and Teuchi as friends, he wouldn't have bothered to reach out for more. He's not selfish. Naruto went all yaoi for Sasuke when he had a **REAL** friend like Gaara the entire time.

_Recap._

* * *

Naruto's powers

**Kurama** (**Reason:** No reason dude. Just because Naruto's the protagonist.)

**Rasengan** (**Reason:** birthright)

**Toad Contract** (**Reason:** birthright)

**Sage Mode** (**Reason:** birthright)

**Kyuubi Mode** (**Reason:** Kurama got handed to him on a silver-platter.)

[All of this shit wouldn't have been handed down to him other than his heritage. Jiraiya wouldn't have given two shits about Naruto had it not been for the kid's parents. He would've given Yahiko, Nagato and Konan the contract if that were the case. It seems like Minato already had Sage Mode but didn't use it while fighting Kurama. That means Jiraiya did all this shit because of Naruto's lineage. Not to mention the fact Naruto received the strongest fucking bijuu from birth as an honorary silver-platter item.]

[Kakashi didn't teach shit to Naruto, neither did anyone else. Why should they? It's fine to teach a few things here and there but its silver-platter to hand shit like Jiraiya did for Naruto. Not even Tsunade taught Naruto anything. It just goes to show exactly how grand Naruto's heritage is in respect to Jiraiya taking the kid on the training trip. He didn't "teach" anything really. He handed down the items that he would've handed down later on. That is fucking disgusting. No hard earned shit at all.]

Moving on…

**Powers from the other bijuu** (**Reason:** Dafuq do I know.) _Silver-platter shit right there._

**Sage powers** (**Reason: **Dafuq do I know.) _Silver-platter shit right there._

**Chakra** (All except Wind chakra was silver-platter.)

**Kekkei Genkai** (3 of em, all of em from the bijuu. **Reason?** Dafuq do I know.)

**Truth-Seeking Balls** (**Reason:** He needed balls.) _On a serious note, dafuq I gotta say about silver-platter?_

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (I'll give Naruto this one. Even though it was a fucking hand-me-down. You mean you tell me that a 12 year old can welts into the Hokage's office and grab a "secret" scroll with the Hokage dozed off from a pervy ninjutsu? Good deal. What a leader. That means no security for the village whatsoever. Not even a single fucking Anbu stood around in the office? Naruto didn't EARN this jutsu. He fucking stole it and used it for himself. Doesn't matter. I've handed this shit to his arsenal.]

**Rasengan** (Even though it isn't a rightfully earned move, I've handed it over. I said earlier that Naruto wouldn't have received this jutsu if it weren't for his royal heritage. Still whatever.)

**Rasenshuriken** (I'll excuse the Wind chakra being an inherited trait. I'll give him the one and only original Wind style Rasenshuriken. All others are silver-platter shits. It took him more than a fuckton of time to gain this one ability. In the war, he suddenly pulls 10 different types of Rasenshuriken out of his ass. Yeah, that ain't fucking justified.)

**Pervy Ninjutsu** (All of em are included, meaning the Reverse Harem no Jutsu. That is rightfully earned and it'll be useful. Heck one of the dudes in the Reverse Harem no Jutsu looks like Sasuke and that received a lot of criticism online when it appeared. Maybe Naruto was doing more in the training trip than meets the eye. No wonder why he couldn't let go of Sasuke. Fuck.)

Nothing else is rightfully earned. There were a few things but they are anime only. If 'fairy tail dragon slayer' refuses to utilize anime material for DBZ and focuses primarily on manga facts, I'll going to do exactly the same thing for the Narutoverse. But unlike the biased Naruto fanboy, I'm using real facts to show how flawed Naruto is compared to Goku.

Naruto is a fucking thief. Plain and simple. Being good doesn't justify you being handed shit when it isn't warranted. You wanna argue that Naruto isn't a thief because he's a ninja? Then he should fucking learn that ninja kill to uphold peace. You ain't getting out of everything through the **Talk no Jutsu**. Idiot.

* * *

Goku's Powers

**Kamehameha** (**Reason:** Master/Pupil handed down technique.) There was no fucking birthright or nothing. This wasn't a hand-me-down. _Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Cell, Goten, Trunks, Buu (all forms), Uub, and Pan_. **ALL** of these people know the ability. Check the stats for yourself.

**Kaio-Ken** (**Reason:** Master/Pupil handed down technique.) Another case of no birthright or hand-me-down. King Kai couldn't use this technique and hoped that Goku would be able to use it. Apart from Goku, Krillin and Yamcha are both able to use this. Once again, Goku earned the respect to be able to utilize such a power unlike Naruto who receives power on a silver-platter.

**Spirit Bomb** (**Reason:** Master/Pupil handed down technique.) King Kai taught Goku this technique to save the world from Nappa and Vegeta. This move is used by pure-hearted souls. Krillin is also capable of wielding the Spirit Bomb, as shown in the Saiyan Saga. This is a true case of where the master teaches the pupil without it being a fucking hand-me-down or because it's a birthright matter.

**Instant Transmission** (**Reason:** No clue.) I'm not sure if this can be considered to be a hand-me-down since the background is sketchy at best. Goku learned this from the planet Yadrats but it's unsure how he learned it or what really happened on that planet. A few flashbacks weren't enough to learn more about this. Cell knows this technique due to Goku's cells. At the same time, King Kai, Kami, Kobito, and a few others know a variant of this technique. It's up to the individual to accept the hard earned thing.

**Super Saiyan** (**Reason:** Hard earned work.) No hand-me-down or no fucking birthright. Apart from that rumored Super Saiyan that Vegeta told everyone in Namek, Goku was the first to show he became one.

**Super Saiyan 2** (**Reason:** Hard earned work.) No one taught him how to ascend. He did this on his own during the afterlife training.

**Super Saiyan 3** (**Reason:** Hard earned work.) The first Saiyan to achieve this level. No hand-me-downs.

**Super Saiyan God** (**Reason:** Meh.) This isn't really earned because it's a combination transformation requiring 6 saiyans around. So it's either or really. No one handed this to him so it's hard to say.

Goku Base: 3,000,000 (On Namek. Source: Official Dragon Ball Guidebook: Daizenshuu 7)

Goku SSJ1: 150,000,000 (On Namek. Source: Official Dragon Ball Guidebook: Daizenshuu 7)

When Goku arrived to Earth, his Super Saiyan form was outrageously more powerful than Trunks. When you consider how Trunks destroyed Frieza with a few sword slashes, you should REALLY consider how powerful Goku became when he blocked those same slashes with one finger. Regardless of those feats, Goku in base form was 3 million in power level. That's **before** he arrived to Earth. How powerful is he in base form on Earth? Super Saiyan 1 form? Super Saiyan 2 form? Super Saiyan 3 form? Super Saiyan God form? It's fucking insane is what it is. What is laughable is how fairy tail dragon slayer assumes that chakra level is comparable to power level. There's a reason why Saiyans are so fucking powerful. Whatever the case, you're basing ninja feats on assumptions. I'm going to go into detail below.

* * *

**WHAT IS FACTUAL AND WHAT IS NOT?**

[A large portion of this is based on fairy tail dragon slayer's stat sheets. Since a majority are buying this shit, I'm going to target the most significant examples and **prove** them wrong.]

"**You're so against the Narutoverse. You mean no ninja are hard workers.**"

I didn't say that. Did I say that anywhere in the general comparison? I said Naruto gets handed down more asspull tricks than a stripper gets handed down dollar bills on Juicy Wet Thursday. I did **NOT **say that every ninja are the same and that they don't deserve respect because that's wrong.

Gai and Lee are example are REAL hard-workers and who actually earned their skills. With hard work and determination alone, Gai was able to overpower godly Madara Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha showed his skill by learning shit on his lonesome. Kakashi became jounin at the age where kids normally joined the academy. I'm talking about before he got the Sharingan. Tsunade showed that she became a legendary medic at her time. Even without the Senju bloodline, she proved to be a fucking beast in chakra control. Tobirama invented the Hiraishin. Minato invented his own version of the Hiraishin. Mei with her deserved kekkei genkai. The Raikage for their skillset. Hiruzen for the Monkey contract. Jiraiya for the Toad contract. Orochimaru for his inventions and for his Snake contract. There are MANY other ninja that I'll give points for hard work and technique creation. They deserve credit where it's due.

Naruto stole the shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto got the Rasengan handed to him.

Naruto got the toad contract handed to him.

Naruto invented the Rasenshuriken. That is it.

Without Kurama, Naruto proves to be worse than useless. Gaara still had a fuckton of mastery over sand even with Shukaku snatched out of his gut. What does that tell ya?

I'm not showing any sort of resentment towards Naruto. What I want to state is that you're comparing ninja whose job description is assassination, interrogation, and killing, to martial arts warriors whose job description is to fight honorably and out of self-defense. Naruto invented Pervy Ninjutsu as a CHILD and that's used as comic relief? He would fucking fall off the nimbus cloud that Goku rode casually.

"**The Elemental Nations is much, much bigger than the Earth!**"

Care to quantify how it's larger? Did Kishimoto give you the exact Surface Area? Any sort of detail whatsoever? Unless he reveals this information, any and all "facts" are considered **assumptions**. I've seen people citing sources from a DeviantArt picture. Lol. Really? Unless the actual quantification rolls in, you cannot treat your assumed shit as the word of canon. None of the actual distances have been quantified from Kishimoto so that alone means you cannot arrive to any conclusions.

What you're trying to do is amplify your claims in the hopes to win people over with the utilization of a few mathematical calculations. Seeing how not a lot of people will be bothered to check the math themselves, they might even assume the calculation is correct, when in actuality, the person who wrote the 'factual' shit is a biased Naruto fanboy. It's a pathetic method to downplay DBZ.

"**It takes a Genin 3 days to run from Konohagakure to Sunagakure. The distance between Konoha and Suna is about 5760 miles. They're UB3R fast!**"

Right. And what's to say the 'genin' don't stop to rest? What's to say that they didn't walk? How are you coming to these claims when they haven't been made canonical? Only Lee and Gai were shown to have actually run from Suna to Konoha and the rest were fucking **wasted** from the run. In Shippuden, Temari was shown to have rested in a café during her travel from Suna to Konoha before she met up with Naruto and the others. It's laughable to see how people quantify shit while ignoring the basic facts.

I've completely ignored the 'calculated' distance because it's non-canonical, just like the rest of the distances you claim to have calculated in your own stats sheet. You've arrived to a bullshit assumptions by applying mathematics and physics to an anime world. Might I remind you that it doesn't fucking work that way. Unless it's been revealed by Kishimoto himself, you cannot make shit up.

"**That would mean that the world Naruto is from is 16.2 times LARGER than the REAL Earth! Because of the fact that Naruto's Earth is made of the same stuff as out planet, it would have a gravity of over 16.2 times what our Earth has.**

**That means that a normal Genin, who can run over 80 mph, would be able to run 1296 mph.  
A ninja that could move at the Speed of Sound, 768 mph, would be able to run 12,441.6 mph.  
A ninja that could move at Lightning Speed, 224000 mph, would be able to run 3,628,800 mph.  
Naruto, who can run NEARLY the Speed of Light that is 670,000,000 miles per hour can run at NEARLY 10,854,000,000 miles per hour.**"

Why if that isn't the most illogical assumption. How are you coming to these claims when Kishimoto himself hasn't leaked anything? A normal genin? You cannot assume that there's a 'fixed' range in which a person can run. Some are faster and some are slower. How are you basing the range? It's nonsense. Even Naruto was a GENIN but he got promoted directly to Hokage. You think Lee as a genin means shit?

Now you go on about how Naruto can run at nearly the speed of light? Has this been stated anywhere? You cannot use that the Raikage was that fast. I've proved that he's **not**. Even Bert and Jess in DBZ were said to move at the speed of light but this is fiction. You aren't supposed to take shit literally. **Stop.**

Your quantification of the derived Elemental Nations is also illogical. You cannot use a DeviantArt module and assume that the shit is canonical. FUCK. Even the DBZ world map isn't scaled to actual size. Can I use a fan-made Super Saiyan 5 Goku and declare it canonical? Nope. So how in the fuck does a map drawn by a fan become the Narutoverse canon facts? Kishimoto did not state this anywhere. Stop spouting shit and stop over-exaggerating your obvious biased views on the Narutoverse.

"**Naruto's world has been stated to have the name Earth in The Last.**"

Well…there you fucking go. It's called Earth.

All of that bullshit of the 'Elemental Nations' being so much fucking larger is thereby left null and void. DBZ and Narutoverse are both based on the same universally decided planet Earth, just like a majority of normal anime nowadays. The only difference is that the Elemental Nations is considered to be a super-continent while there could be other places that haven't been used or won't be used either. There is no 16.2x gravity asspull calculation, nor is there any asspull calculation that it's 16.2x larger than Earth…because the fucking planet _**IS**_ Earth.

Case closed.

"**Naruto has God-like stamina!**"

I love how clearly quantified this statement is and not vague in any way. You need to stop arriving to conclusions. The Uzumaki clan were said to have enormous chakra reserves. Nothing states how much chakra they have. You can assume they have much more than normal ninja but that's it. Stop spouting bullshit when you have no claim on the facts. Naruto's extra chakra source is from the bijuu he received via silver-platter. Once he runs out of chakra, he relies on secondary sources. Wow. How convenient.

What if Goku had a secondary source of power to draw from? Suppose he can use a nine-tailed beast inside him to regenerate his energy. He wouldn't need a Senzu Bean then, now would he? At least I'm not being biased to Naruto. I could've done the same for Goku but I haven't. Stop being a fanboy.

"**The Juubi shot a Tailed-Beast Bomb across the continent!**"

Master Roshi fired a Kamehameha wave from the ground which went out of orbit and destroyed the moon. That was in Dragon Ball. What the fuck is your point?

"**Ninja are more durable than Saiyans. They're bullet proof!**"

Sure. Let's ignore the fact Naruto's cheek got pierced by Anko's kunai during the second round of the Chunnin Exams (_**Naruto Manga Issue #45, Page #3**_), and say ninja are soooo durable. Meanwhile, Kid Goku got slammed on the head with an axe and the axe's blade shattered upon contact. (_**Manga Issue #5, Page #4**_) Shall also we ignore how Bulma shot a succession of bullets at Kid Goku in Dragon Ball, only to have them roll off? (_**Manga Issue #1, Page #13**_)

Do you want me to go into DBZ? What the fuck was your point? Ninja have clearly been shown to be redundant when it comes to durability. The only reason why Naruto was able to handle the strain was because of his silver-platter handed bijuu powers, Sage Mode, and sage powers. That's it. You cannot assume that he's godlike because of that shit. Naruto can still get fucked up from a kunai slash.

"**Naruto fell from the moon in The Last and survived! He's soooo durable!**"

Where? Where did you see that shit? Apparently you received a much different version of The Last than I did because I never saw that shit transpire. I've checked numerous sources and even the Wiki to make sure I didn't receive a blacked-out version. The only thing that happened was Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode punches causing craters in the moon. Meanwhile, Master Roshi destroyed the moon with a single Kamehameha wave. Let's not even go to DBZ because quite frankly, it's not even worth it. DBZ pwns.

"**Naruto learned the Rasengan in a week. He's much smarter than Goku!**"

Let's reword this because to be fair, Naruto fanboys tend to be outrageously boastful about their hero's strengths. Naruto learned the Rasengan in a week but he could **NOT** learn how a form a one-hand Rasengan over a time-span of 3 years. Quite the awe-inspiring shit right there. What smartness.

Goku learned the Kamehameha wave by watching Master Roshi **ONCE** and performed the wave a few seconds after the demonstration. That was as a kid back in Dragon Ball. What was your point? The Rasengan took Minato 3 years to master. The Kamehameha took Roshi 50 years to master. Even in the early learning stage, Kid Goku pwns the Shippuden version of Naruto. It's quite embarrassing.

"**Death means nothing in DBZ. All you need are the dragon balls to revive people. But in Narutoverse, you have to accept that death is a part of life!**"

Illogical. Although I agree with the dragon balls fact, you're clearly missing something. What about the Edo Tensei? Surely how thousands of ninja got revived in the war is lost on you. If a ninja is trapped in the Shinigami's stomach, have no fear! A mask can revive them too. Let's also not forget how Nagato revived everyone that he killed in the Konoha attack. Stop with the blatant biased views. It's pathetic.

"**In the blink of an eye, Naruto has shown to be able to move across entire battlefields.**"

Not quantification. This is hyperbole combined with undefined terms. How do you know it was "the blink of an eye"? Just because he was one place in one panel and another in the next? A panel is not a standardized measure of time. How big is an "entire battlefield"? This is meaningless without context.

If you want to talk about speed then, many DBZ attacks, using the manga only, have been calced at quadruple or quintuple digit Mach. Gotenks flying around the Earth was calced at over Mach 31,000. Do you know how fast Mach 31,000 is? That's 23,597,418.58 mph. Fuck, Kid Goku topped Mach 40 and that's 30,448.28 mph. Do you really want to continue this little back and forth? **DBZ pwns.**

"**Sage Mode enhances reflexes and perception, in Sage Mode Naruto had been able to perceive and dodge the Third Raikage's strike. The Raikage that was able to kill off DOZENS of Ninja in an instant and had the ability to move at the suggested speed of lightning, proven when he arrived to the war with only a bolt of lightning flashing to show he arrived. Naruto had been able to predict, and then dodge and counter-attack the Third Raikage at the LAST possible second.**"

Sorry, but the manga said that the Raikage's synapses fired at the speed of lightning, not that his body physically moved that fast. And even that former claim is in doubt, considering that "lightning speed" is a common hyperbole and example of figurative language in fiction. When training with Mr. Popo, he told Goku that he had to move faster than lightning. (_**Manga Issue #164, Page #5**_) This was kid Goku back in Dragonball. No one takes that seriously, and no one should take this seriously either.

As for "proven when he arrived to the war with only a bolt of lightning flashing to show he arrived", maybe it would have something to do with the guy's ability to manipulate electricity, rather than his speed? A solid object moving as fast as lightning doesn't turn into lightning, Einstein.

"**The typical lightning bolt moves at 224,000 mph, or about 3,700 miles per second and Naruto predicted, reacted to, and countered that in JUST Sage Mode.**"

Very deceptive statement. The speed of lightning varies with the atmospheric conditions and voltage. Electrical discharges traveling through the atmosphere move at a minimum speed of around 60 km/s. A stepped leader, the leading part of a lightning bolt before the actual return stroke (and all you would need to dodge to actually avoid a lightning bolt), moves at around 150 km/s. Of course this is all moot since Raikage isn't anywhere close to that speed, as explained above.

"**Sage Mode increases durability, and Naruto is already one durable mother fucker, being able to take holes to the chest and get his body slammed through stone with ease before healing.**"

And your point is? Being slammed through stone was passé in the Pilaf saga of Dragon Ball. And regenerating from injuries is useful, but the fact that it takes a lot more to inflict said injuries on someone a lot more durable, like Goku, seems lost on Naruto fanboys.

Another example by fairy tail dragon slayer: "**Pa is a toad that is many hundreds of years old, and stands at 25.3 centimeters. That is 9.9 inches tall, not even a foot. When Pa started to use Sage Chakra to increase his strength, he was able to lift Gamabunta up and throw him great distances. Gamabunta weighs over 3,050,415 pounds. That means that Gamabunta weighs over 1,525.2 TONS! Fukasaku: 9.9 inches x 4 inches (Pa is shaped differently) x 4 inches = 158.4 Inches Cubed. 574,992,000 divided by 158.4 = 3,630,000.**

**Sage Mode allows the User to lift up objects that weight over 3,630,000 times their own body weight when they have mastered Senjutsu. Naruto's recorded weight 50.9 kg, also known as over 112 pounds. 112 x 3,630,000 = 406,560,000 Naruto in Sage Mode alone can lift up and throw with EASE over 406,560,000 pounds. This is also known as 203,280 TONS!**"

That is just the most illogical fucking statement of the century. You're comparing the feats of an elder toad to that of a human and merging them together. Might I remind you, dumbass, that Pa is a toad and not a human. Therefore your quantification is illogical. Even if your statement is true, you expect Naruto to lift over 400 million pounds? FUCK. That means he can casually lift up the Gedo Mazo and he should also be able to casually lift up Kurama. You also used the Rhino example which is fucking retarded. Naruto didn't lift the two Rhinos. He tossed them aside. FUCK. Even Kid Goku who tossed Giant Piccolo had a better feat than this shit. Your biased views are nothing more than severe mindlessness.

Did Kishimoto give you the actual quantification? You make shit up and then arrive to conclusions. You cannot assume that if a toad can lift "sooo much" that a human who uses Sage Mode will automatically perform the same feat. You then calculated Gamabunta's size which hasn't been stated by Kishimoto either. Your '_**REAL**_' facts are assumptions. You then expect people to blindly follow your shit without a second thought when in actuality, you're overpowering Naruto feats and blatantly downplaying DBZ.

"**Naruto is able to manifest Truth-Seeking Balls behind him, which can negate physical matter and energy that isn't Senjutsu related**."

Blatant lie. They are able to negate ninjutsu, something that Goku doesn't fucking use, making them worse than useless. Not to mention they have a pathetic range limit of 70 meters, and their actual ability to do damage doesn't surpass the attacks in Dragonball, let alone DBZ. A simple kiai would deflect them, if Goku even felt the need to deflect such weak attacks at all.

Another example by fairy tail dragon slayer: "**I didn't know Hercule was faster than light... because he dodged one of Kid Buu's attacks in Chapter 512.**"

Right. You can also assume that Videl was faster than Spopovich because she dodged his attacks for a period of time. It's called **playing**, dumbass. Before the androids came to Earth, kid Gohan was shown to block a variety of Goku's attacks. Does that make kid Gohan faster than Goku? Once again, it's not an all-out battle. It was a fucking spar. Vegeta blocked a few attacks from Perfect Cell. Does that make him faster? Cell was only playing with Vegeta at the start. Kid Buu knew Hercule was a fucking joke. That's why he played with him. Forget how Vegeta played with Android 19 at the start? Or how Super Vegeta played with Imperfect Cell? You're clearly delusional when you give such shitty examples.

I would also like to point out that the **good** Majin Buu was fighting from inside Kid Buu because of Hercule's presence. Even SSJ3 Goku who was a distance away was wondering why Kid Buu was acting like that. Then a panel later, it showed Majin Buu coming out of Kid Buu. The reason is because Majin Buu didn't want to see Hercule get hurt. When you hopelessly provide manga facts, make sure you fucking READ it yourself before posting it. Otherwise, you come off as a pathetic Naruturd. Blatant biased views from every corner and then you expect people to follow you blindly. It's fucking disgusting.

"**The Elemental Nations have 16.2x gravity!**"

Let's just assume that it's true which it **isn't**. But regardless of your illogical calculations, Goku learned to overcome 10x gravity before the arrival of Nappa and Vegeta on King Kai's planet. Goku trained at 100x gravity while traveling to Namek. And he trained in that gravity. (_**Manga Issue #270, Page #5**_) Vegeta at **base** form trained at 300x gravity before the arrival of the Androids. (_**Manga Issue #336, Page #11**_)

Now you mean to tell me that Vegeta as a Super Saiyan can't train higher than 300x gravity? What about Super Saiyan 3 Goku? Take it up to Super Saiyan God Goku. What I'm trying to get at is that your 'Elemental Nations' gravity feats are meaningless, along with being nothing but assumptions. Even if that amount is canonical which once again, isn't, the feat still pales in comparison to DBZ gravity feats.

"**Saiyans can't survive in outer space!**"

Bardock and hundreds of other saiyans were hovering outside Planet Vegeta when Frieza came to destroy the planet. (_**Manga Issue #307, Page #8**_)

Kid Goku travelled to the moon with his power pole. (_**Manga Issue #17, Page #15**_)

Goku and Beerus fought in the outer atmosphere in the Battle of the Gods.

Therefore your assumptions are meaningless. **Stop making shit up.**

"**The Instant Transmission - A teleportation technique, sure it before using it he has to HOME onto an energy signature. Yes, teleportation is instant, but Goku's MIND is not instant. It will take him a moment to locate and home in on an energy source. Meaning that it isn't is good at the Hiraishin, which just needs a marker to teleport.**"

The description is correct, but the comparison to Hiraishin is laughable. Really, a technique that lets you teleport anywhere there is life (which is what generates a ki signature), even in other dimensions, and can even home in on dead people in the afterlife, is so inferior to a technique which requires you to physically place an object somewhere and then teleport to that object? **That's just retarded.**

Also, Goku only seems to need to go directly to a ki signature when using it for very long-range trips, as he has used it tactically in combat to evade and surprise attack enemies by teleporting short distances without there being someone at the spot he teleported to. Considering that he doesn't end up teleporting inside of people's bodies when he uses it, it seems reasonable to assume that he can lock onto a ki signature and then teleport anywhere in a certain radius from that signature, which should be at least a few kilometers going by what he has accomplished with it. Also, Hiraishin also requires a thought to use, and Goku thinks faster than Naruto characters, so he's ahead in that area as well.

"**Goku, after the Cell Saga, when training on Grand Kai's planet, was shown to be able to lift 2 tons (4,000 pounds) on each limb rather easily. In Super Saiyan form, that is increased to 10 tons (20,000 pounds) on each limb.**"

The infamous 40-ton gag? As expected out of a Narutard.

Let me get something straight here.

In the **Super Exciting Guide**, Akira Toriyama states that there's a 'limit' onto how much a character can lift and that it's **much more** difficult to lift weights while flying. Go and debunk my statement now. Unless you read canonical facts, you're spouting bullshit. Either way, all of that is considered to be a low-end outlier because DBZ characters have far greater feats. Fuck even DB has better feats.

_**Want some proof?**_

Kid Goku lifted up a car with Bulma inside. That's at least 4 tons right there. (_**Manga Issue #1, Page #12**_)

Kid Goku lifted up a boulder and shattered it like glass by "hugging" it. (_**Manga Issue #3, Page #3-4**_)

Kid Goku carried Turtle on his back for 120 fucking kilometers. Turtle's shell alone is 50 – 100 pounds according to real life facts. (_**Manga Issue #3, Page #6 and onward.**_)

Tao Pai Pai, back in Dragonball, picked up and threw a large stone pillar 2300 km, then jumped and rode on it. That requires millions of tons of strength. (_**Manga Issue #85, Page #13-14**_)

Goku in the 23rd Budokai in Dragonball flipped over Piccolo in giant form, who would have weighed at least 100 tons, IIRC. (_**Manga Issue #187, Page #6**_)

Goku (in base form) kicked Freeza through two islands, causing them both to collapse. (_**Manga Issue #309, Pages #14-15**_)

Zarbon, piledriving Vegeta into the ground, created a crater kilometers across. (_**Manga Issue #263, Page #13**_)

Supreme Kai summoned Katchin which was the **densest** object in the DBZ universe and it was a fucking gigantic cube. Goku not only held the fucking shit up with one hand, but he also casually tossed it towards Gohan like a volleyball. That was Goku in **Base** form. Really? 40 tons limit? Fucking retarded.

SSJ3 Gotenks, slamming Buu physically into the ground, created a crater calced at 7.5 megatons. That's a near Grand Canyon like fucking crater. (_**Manga Issue #495, Page #12**_)

Base Gohan lifted a jet airliner casually with one hand. Think that's lighter than 40 tons? Fuck.

When Vegeta trained at 300x gravity, his body **alone** weighed 18 tons. (_**Manga Issue #336, Page #11**_) And that shit was in **base** form. So when you have a person who has a weight of 18 tons…what's going to happen when he lifts shit? Now think Super Saiyan and above. The 40-ton gag is fucking useless.

Super Buutenks physically deflected a ki blast from Chou Gohan that tore a hole right through the Earth and launched country-sized chunks of rock into space (some people say this doesn't count as a pure KE feat since it involved a ki blast, but it's certainly notable).

I could give more examples…but why the fuck should I?

What I WOULD like to point out is that…have you even taken gravity into consideration? Instead of being a little bitch and whining about Goku's supposed 40-ton gag scene? King Kai's planet was weighted at 10x Earth's gravity. That is a factual statement and it's already been proved.

You do realize that this shit happened on Grand Kai's planet which was described as a larger version of King Kai's planet, right? It's only plausible to assume that the 10x gravity rule applies here. Goku has trained **WAY** over that gravitational pull so that shit shouldn't even matter to him in the slightest. Now take into account that he's fucking flying while lifting weights. Do you really stand by the fact Goku can lift a maximum of 40 tons? When in fact, the dude was more capable in Dragon Ball? **Fuck.**

Delusional Naruto fanboys I tell ya. Always downplaying DBZ with absolute bullshit.

"**DBZ Characters aren't Planet Busters but Narutoverse characters are!**"

This is nothing more than a cringe-worthy statement. It's not embarrassing to read this shit, it's fucking horrendous because it's just that illogical and utterly retarded. You want me to prove that Narutoverse feats are less than worthless compared to DB/DBZ feats? Gladly. Prepare yourself, Naruto fanboy.

Master Roshi in Dragon Ball destroyed the moon with a Kamehameha. (_**Manga Issue #51 - 52**_) His MAX power level clocked at 300 - 315 according to Daizenshuu.

Piccolo destroyed the moon before the arrival of Nappa and Vegeta. His power level at the time was 329. (_**Manga Issue #208, Page #11-12**_)

So if Piccolo had a power level of 329 and destroyed the moon with a casual blast, you mean to tell me that Raditz can't destroy the moon? Anyone that's more powerful than Raditz can't do the same? You mean to say that Vegeta can't destroy a planet with his introductory power level of 18,000? **Fuck.**

Nappa effortlessly obliterated a city with two fingers. (_**Manga Issue #213, Page #6**_) A highly concentrated version of that attack did no harm to Goku whatsoever. (_**Manga Issue #226, Page #3**_)

Kid Gohan obliterated a mountain and the land behind it with a subconsciously activated KI attack. This is when he was first introduced in the damn series. (_**Manga Issue #206, Page #10**_)

Vegeta caused the sky to distort and lightning to surface just by powering up. (_**Manga Issue #229, Page #5**_)

When Vegeta charged his Galick Gun, he had more than enough power to destroy the Earth. (_**Manga Issue #231, Page #5**_) So what did Goku do? He used a Kamehameha wave and it was strong enough to overpower the incoming move. What does that tell you? Early DBZ Goku had more than enough power to destroy the Earth. But why the fuck would he want to do that?

Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. (_**Manga Issue #308, Page #4**_)

King Cold tells Frieza that it's meaningless to waste time. A weak KI blast can destroy the planet Earth (_**Manga Issue #329, Page #15**_), which isn't farfetched. Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga was shown to be a planet buster and I've already provided the manga details for that information.

Super Saiyan Goku caused planet Namek to shake with a power up alone. Super Saiyan 3 Goku brought the entire Earth to shake and hurricanes and tsunamis to form. Gohan from Supreme Kai's planet sweated once he felt the power Goku held. It's that fucking hardcore. (_**Manga Issue #474, Page #5-7**_)

Cell had enough power to destroy the entire Solar System. (_**Manga Issue #416, Page #4**_)

Kid Buu casually destroyed planets. (_**Manga Issue #445, Page #13**_) whereas Vegeta countered and I quote, "_We Saiyans could do that._" And what was the reply? Supreme Kai stated "_At that time, there were 5 Kai-Oo-Shins. Each were strong enough to destroy Freeza with a single blast._" All of this is found in the manga which shows Buu wasn't just a planet buster, he was a **galaxy** buster. Also revealed later.

People argue that Toneri Otsutsuki had a moon cutting capability. Well that's nice and all but I wouldn't rate any of those weakass ninja above early stage Piccolo who can casually destroy the moon with a low-powered KI blast. One character considerable is Naruto (The Last) and even he's not a planet buster. The only character that is indeed a planet buster is Kaguya, according to her most powerful move feats. But even that ain't impressive. Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga had more power. Even if I'm generous with the power level, I wouldn't rate Kaguya any higher than Ginyu Force level. Pathetic.

_**DO YOU NEED MORE PROOF?**_

Fuck.

You got more proof.

A quote taken directly out of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of the Gods. Movie Script. "_Angered, Beerus punches Goku hard in the gut, then sends him flying through West City with a ferocious kick. Goku stops himself mid-air, but before he can do anything Beerus is already there and puts Goku in a headlock. Beerus quickly whirls around him, kicks Goku off into a nearby forest, and gives chase. Not able to see them, Kame-Sen'nin and the others run over to a Capsule ship and fly off after the two. Goku and Beerus continue exchanging blows in the forest, when Beerus sends Goku flying with another kick to the face. Beerus flies off after him and the two end up in a desert area with numerous rock formations surrounding them. Goku and Beerus_ _charge at each other and their punches collide, sending out an Earth-shattering shockwave. They pull away from each other and a trickle of blood falls from a cut on Goku's cheek_."

Super Saiyan 3 Goku casually **PUNCHED** through King Kai's planet in Battle of the Gods and smashed the shit out of it. This is **NOT** even about KI attacks any longer. It's a fucking punch. It's still a factor that King Kai's planet holds 10x Earth's gravity. While the planet is indeed smaller than the Earth, it doesn't make a difference to the calculation because as the gravity is higher, so is the mass. That is basic physics.

Now taking the fact that King Kai's planet has a gravitational pull ten times that of Earth's, so it would be 10g. However, it's physically impossible for a planet to have a gravity of 10g. Long before that point, you'd reach the point where the planet in question would collapse into a star under the force of its own gravity. It's mostly pointless to ascribe any sort of real-world logic to Kai's planet because something like that is physically impossible. Therefore, it can't be the same density and mass of Earth.

The simple fact that it has such a small diameter should clue you in to that. In order to have that kind of gravity, it would need to have a very, very high mass (as gravity is proportional to mass), which means it would be extremely dense. But like I said, there's no way that something like that can actually exist because of a lot of different physical constraints.

Without an actual measurement of the planet, it would be impossible to tell exactly how dense it is. There are things in the real world that can get that dense, like neutron stars, but they're a bit of a headache to explain and I'm not going to even bother with the ordeal. Obviously, though, neutron stars are made of plasma, not solid matter, so it's questionable whether or not the same rules would apply. Unlike fairy tail dragon slayer, I'm **NOT** going to make shit up and manifest _FALSE_ calculations to further my presentation because it isn't needed. I've already destroyed each and every falsification.

I don't require a quantified amount to assert my case here. You've already realized through basic physics that because of the ten-time gravity pull, King Kai's planet is MUCH denser than the planet Earth and that's fathomable due to its small size. g=m/(r^2); that's as simple as it gets.

Now…where does that leave us?

Goku punched through a planet that's denser than the Earth casually. He didn't even seem fucking bothered. How would you feel when he uses a weakass KI blast? Are you still on the point of discussing Narutoverse feats? How fucking ignorant can you get? Dragon Ball Z pwns Narutoverse in so many levels that the very topic should become illegal because it's a fucking **crime** to even hold the comparison.

"**Naruto blocked a moon-cutting strike!**"

Well fuckidy-fuck-fuck. Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta with a one-finger death ball. When Mecha Frieza arrived to the Earth, he used a MUCH larger death ball on Trunks and he casually held it in hand. Even if you wish to debunk the statement and say that its anime only, then move onto the next part where Trunks used the sword to kill Frieza against Goku, who blocked it with one fucking finger.

When Raditz arrived to Earth, Piccolo shot the attack he used to destroy the moon later on and what happened? Raditz didn't even have a fucking scratch on him. (_**Manga Issue #195, Page #3**_) If Raditz can block a moon-destroying attack so **casually**, do you really want to get into higher-power DBZ characters?

Unlike many Narutards fail to realize, you have to see that DBZ characters have an ability to condense and focus their Ki attacks. This is why the explosions seem to remain roughly the same size throughout the entire series. The Ki attacks are still packing tremendous amounts of force, no matter how small they seem in appearance. Yes, even planet destroying amounts of force are condensed into small explosions. So seemingly small Ki explosions cannot be used to downplay characters with obviously high Ki capabilities that surpass that of known planet destroyers. If biased Naruto fanboys can't accept this, they shouldn't be discussing DB feats, etc. They should stick with their Dattebayo and Believe It.

I don't even need to get into more proof.

DBZ characters have greater feats than Naruto in the latest movie where he blocked a moon-cutting strike. Early stage Piccolo was enough to destroy the moon casually. I'm in a good mood so I'll place anyone that is Raditz level and above and deem them capable of smoking Narutoverse characters. The highest I'll go is for Kaguya but I won't put her past Ginyu Force level. I'm being fucking generous btw.

And this shit is at best mid-Namek saga. What do you think when Frieza rolls in? Androids? Cell? Buu? Beerus? **FUCK.** When you clearly downplay DBZ characters and try using illogical quantification, you only come off as a pathetic Narutard. No amount of your 'facts' will do the point any justice because all you're doing is trying to fool everyone with non-canonical mathematical calculations. Get over yourself.

"**Goku's attacks have a longer charge time than Naruto's attacks**."

Only when Goku is charging up an attack that is capable of harming someone on his level or higher. Against someone much weaker? DBZ characters don't even need to move to wipe them out. Naruto characters also take a long time charging their more powerful attacks.

The thing is, the strongest attacks from the Narutoverse are weak shit by DBZ standards. You're acting like it requires a multi-planet buster to put Naruto down. Kid Buu was able to fire off a planet-buster casually without charging, and Vegeta was able to deflect it just as casually. Goku is stronger than both of them, and an attack doesn't need to be anywhere near that strong to kill Naruto.

"**Power up of Sage Mode, while at first it takes minutes to gather power, at the end of the war Naruto was shown gathering it in a second. By the time a DBZ fighter is powered up, Naruto is already in Sage Mode and ready for action.**"

Hypocrite much?

The same could be said of any DBZ transformation, once mastered. SSJ1 in an instant. SSJ2 in an instant. SSJ3 in an instant. SSJG power just in base form or SSJ1, not even requiring an additional powerup.

Goku took time to transform into SSJ1 for the first time in the fight against Freeza. When Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan when Trunks arrived on Earth…how long did it take? **A fucking second.**

Goku took time to transform into SSJ3 in order to stall some time for Kid Trunks to get the dragon radar from West City. How long did it take for Goku to transform into SSJ3 against Kid Buu? **A fucking second.**

Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan while dashing towards Cell at full speed. **A fucking second.**

These arguments are commonly found from most Narutards. They can write pages and pages on why Naruto is supposedly better, but into their lengthy research, they conveniently downplay DBZ feats and use that to their advantage. You need to stop spouting bullshit and stop being biased. Use the REAL facts that you **claim** to be using or otherwise, you come off as a mindless Naruto fanboy. It's pathetic.

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

"I'M GONNA PAINT THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN ORANGE, DATTEBAAAAYYOOOOOO!"

"What in the fuck was that?" hissed Vegeta. He stopped fighting his arch nemesis completely. Goku shook his head and shuddered.

"I don't know Vegeta."

Even Vegeta shuddered once the second sequence of 'believe it' and 'dattebayo' echoed around them.

"Want to call this shit off until later?"

"But what about Buu?!" asked Goku.

"Screw the pink blob of trash." growled Vegeta. "I wanna kill this blasted orange shit."

Goku nodded. He wanted to teach whoever was responsible a lesson. Though he was never normally considered to be a hateful person, he couldn't help but feel outraged. After all…he could sense the culprit's location.

Naruto at this time was chowing down on numerous bowls of Ramen which had the words '**Goku's property**' etched on each bowl. He didn't know how but he knew his time was up. Not even Kurama could handle the stress of the upcoming battle. He was an insect in comparison.

* * *

**SECOND ONE-SHOT**

"DAATTTEEEBAAAYOOOOOOO!" squealed Naruto. He just fired up a GIGANTIC PLANET-BUSTER move against his opponent.

"OI!" hissed Vegeta. He didn't even have a scratch on him. This made Naruto very scared and the bijuu inside him were giving him their secondary power since he's the main character. "What the fuck are you even saying, you worthless peasant?"

"Dattebayodattebayobelieveitbelieveit"

"THE FUCK YOU ON ABOUT?" roared Nappa. "VEGETA LEMME DESTROY THIS PATHETIC PLANET."

"Be quick about it." said Vegeta. "We have to move to Earth after this."

Nappa nodded and pushed two fingers upward, destroying roughly two thousand ninja. Naruto was badly injured by the attack but his Sage Mode luckily saved him from dying. Plus he had his bijuu powers he got handed to him for no apparent reason. Not to mention the Sage Powers Hagoromo decided to give to him all of a sudden because he's the main character.

Vegeta got impatient and used his weakest KI blast to destroy the planet and the two Saiyans got into their spacepods to head to Earth.

That's how the 4th ninja war ended. By Vegeta's **weakest** KI blast destroying the planet.

* * *

**Comparison Sheet ENDS here.**

_Yes that's right. Learn by example. I COULD have posted much more detailed comparisons, but I don't really have to get into it. What I said proves to be more than enough. The Narutoverse characters are peasants when compared to monsters like the DBZ universe characters. Narutards blatantly give pathetic examples in an attempt to overpower Naruto, and I've shown how pathetic that really was. I haven't pulled any of those DB/DBZ feats out of my ass. They are all factual and are all found in the manga. _

_Unlike fairy tail dragon slayer who blocks everyone who has a different opinion, I welcome every response and I won't be a bitch and delete guest reviews either. If you wish to challenge my facts, you're more than welcome to do so. But I highly doubt it'll come to pass. I've used REAL facts instead of making shit up. __You may think that I've written this stats sheet to show up fairy tail dragon slayer. It wasn't my intention at the start. Everyone that had a different opinion than his stats were called dumbass openly and were ridiculed for having a voice. This is the fucking Internet. Does freedom of speech mean nothing to you? I've went out of my way to post the actual facts and I could've gone into more detail but I chose not to. I've posted this to get the facts straight and prevent all of this bullshit assumption from spreading. I do commend fairy tail dragon slayer for he does have dedication to be able to post regularly about the stats sheet. It's just the way he went about it is completely absurd and needs to be criticized. I wouldn't have written this had it not been for the blatant biased views and stats. It's fucking absurd._

_Do I think Narutoverse is worthless? No. I never said that. Naruto feats are fucking insane compared to other anime. But when you go around and fucking compare that to DBZ, you're out of your mind. Anyway leave me some reviews because I fucking worked HARD trying to compile all of this shit together. I'd appreciate getting acknowledged for this shit. If you want me to post REAL factual comparison charts for Narutoverse and other anime, let me know in the reviews. If I get the time, I'll go ahead and compile the notes. I won't be biased. All of it will be actual facts._

_Peace._


	2. Chapter 2

_First off, I'd like to say thanks to the guys that reviewed. Fuck, very few authors (might as well call this fic '**Viagra**'_ _because the reviews stay the fuck up) has such a view rate from what I've seen so far on this site. You dudes, whether you flamed or posted appreciative comments, made this the 9th most reviewed fic on here, and this isn't even a fucking real fanfic…just a comparison sheet. Lmfao. Almost 800 reviews on a single chapter. Fucking amazing. I did nothing whatsoever to deserve this shit, but who am I to refuse the acknowledgement? I'm gonna be greedy as hell and say thank you all, especially the flamers who posted since their flames provided a lot of warmth to my testicles._

_On the real though. I don't cower from flames, I actually respect that shit. You know why? This is FanFiction. When the motto says to unleash your imagination, you should fucking unleash your imagination. If you think I'm a douchebag or if I'm funny, I'll thank ya for both comments. What I am is honest. I won't try to manipulate my views or force them on other people. _

_I won't be a bitch like 'fairy tail dragon slayer' or other authors who don't have enough testicular fortitude (yeah, I fucking said it) to handle a few flames and respect the people enough to keep the flames there. But alas, those authors feel the need to delete those reviews. Meh. It's a matter of principle and I've been taught differently. Respect people's opinions, bitches. _

_I've been laughing my ass off while reading some of the reviews. Some were intelligent enough to realize that fairy tail dragon slayer has been trying to sway the populace with a few fucking calculations, but none of that shit makes any sense whatsoever. When you apply mathematics to an anime world, you're not being smart, you're actually being retarded…a Narutard if you will._

_I see people are confused by my usage of 'Narutard' in the first chapter. If you're a fan of the Narutoverse, I ain't gonna judge. Clearly I've read the manga or otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to write that fucking chapter in the first place. Here's the thing. If you like Naruto but accept that even with all his strength, he ain't Kami, you're a logical fan who has a brain. But when you go off and say '**Oh Naruto is l33t. Naruto's UB3R powerful. More powerful than Beerus! More powerful than fucking everything!**' then you're being a Narutard. That's the difference. Don't over-exaggerate Narutoverse feats, like what fairy tail dragon slayer does. Lift millions of pounds with Sage Mode. Give. Me. A. Fucking. Break._

_Like I was saying, Narutards have always felt the need to literally force their shit down people's throats in the hopes that they somehow manage to convince them. It's become petty and very pathetic. You want math? You got some fucking math. Now sit back and read this shit, kids. _

_There was once a mathematician who invented the number 0…mostly cuz he wanted to mathematically express why he wanted to fuck his wife's tight, intoxicating, and utterly virgin asshole. What could he do? The dude was tired of the same ol' pussy. But alas, the wife was also a mathematician and shrugged off her husband's "**anal**-lytics" and focused on the math involved in the ordeal. Then, she found out that by placing a 1 beside the 0, you get 10. Therefore; if I, wizardkol1, am a dick, then fairy tail dragon slayer is rightfully and wholeheartedly, a pussy._

_2 + 2 will ALWAYS equal 4. _

_On the other hand, if a Narutard like fairy tail dragon slayer tries to brainwash you by saying '**2 + 2? Why, that's fucking easy. 2 + 2 = Thomas Jefferson, sucka!**' then you should proudly raise your hand and dish out your middle finger. You should never stand for illogical bullshit._

_I haven't updated this stats sheet in forever because I felt it wasn't needed. I displayed the points I wanted to display so I'm no longer responsible for another update. But going over the reviews, like I do daily, I've noticed that I've been accused of inflating my own review count. Lmfao. Really? What the fuck would I get out of doing such bullshit? It makes no sense whatsoever._

_To whoever made the assumption, I don't know what you're smoking, but you need to give me some of that shit too. Such a high sounds fucking awesome in my opinion. NO. I HAVE NOT REVIEWED MY OWN STATS SHEET. I capitalized that shit to emphasize my point. If I wanted to reply to the guest reviewers, I would've posted a review from my own profile, seeing as I haven't made a single reply as of yet. The only replies I've made are through the PM system and that's it. Don't make illogical assumptions because it makes my balls tingle with sadness._

_Next I'd like to target another situation in the review board. I also see an accusation on my part of removing someone's review, which quite frankly, is fucked up. I've received an abundance of flames and I didn't remove that shit. Why should I begin deleting some random dude's review? I think you have me mistaken for a Narutard who goes by the name fairy tail dragon slayer. He's the one who deletes guest reviews, not me. Like I said before, I haven't reviewed my fic yet and if I had, I would've been a fucking man and admitted to inflating my own fucking fic. I checked my email box to double-check this shit and I only see a handful of reviews from "unknown" in my email notifications. So, unknown: either you didn't press send on the review, or the internet fucked up on your end. This whole review deleting shit has nothing to do with me. Here's something you should always remember about me**. I don't censor people's opinions.**_

_You can flame your ass off, but all you'd see outta me is a goddamn smile. Unlike fairy tail dragon slayer, I don't give a fuck about flames because I welcome that shit with open arms. Cool. Now I'd like to get into something a little interesting. So who's ready for a few one-shots? I'm not in the mood to extend the comparison sheet just yet cuz I'm lazy as fuck. Kudos to 'puiwaihin' for the aid in the first one-shot. Thanks dude. The other one-shots are my creation. _

_Flamers, if you're out there and waiting to flame, then you're most fucking welcome. My testicles are cold as ice right now, and they need some warmth. Get on with your shit already! But if you're someone with a brain, I'll say thank you for the appreciative comments in advance._

* * *

**1st ONE SHOT.**

"Hey, Vegeta, could you be a dear and get the mail for me while you're up?" Bulma called out, pushing a strand of blue hair back away from her eyes so that she could see see the computer screen.

"Get the mail yourself, woman! I'm the Prince of all saiyans, not your errand boy!" Vegeta yelled back from the level below.

"Well, if you don't want me to work on the Blutz Wave generator to help you surpass Goku, then I guess I'll just stop my work to do it myself..."

The spikey-haired saiyan prince grumbled. "Alright already, I'll get the damned mail!" Muttering under his breath, Vegeta strode back from the mailbox holding a stack of letters, which he started to look through, crumpling and then tossing envelope after envelope into the trash. "Bill...bill...court summons...bill...junk...junk..Hogwarts acceptance letter for Trunks...junk...junk...and, oh great, fan mail," the saiyan snarked.

"'Oh Goku, you're so awesome...'," Vegeta causally tossed the letter aside and shot a tiny amount of ki out, causing it to combust and completely incinerate in a couple seconds. "'Oh, Great Saiyaman, your helmet is so big and amazing. I want to...'" that letter joined the first. "Ah, here's one. 'Prince Vegeta, you are a man after my own heart. Your power and strength are legend' ...yadda...yadda...yadda... 'your greatest fan, M. Bison'...loser."

After a couple seconds, a loud "WHAT!?" could be heard throughout Capsule Corporation.

Bulma was down the stairs in seconds, which was impressive considering she was not a trained fighter. "Hey, cool it, Vegeta! We don't need to replace the walls to this room again!" she scolded. "Now what is it that's gotten you so riled up?"

"Just LOOK at this!" Vegeta screamed, handing a sloppily handwritten note over to his...well, he'd say 'woman' but that's a bit chauvinistic.

Bulma quickly scanned the letter, frowning occasionally, but in the end just shrugging. "Oh. It's just a Narutard."

"But look at what that says! It says that some scrawny little fox kid is stronger than Kakkarot! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BE STRONGER THAN KAKKAROT!"

"Oh, just forget it, Vegeta. It's just a silly kid who doesn't know what he's talking about." Bulma put her hands on Vegeta's shoulders in a placating manner.

Vegeta shoved her hands off. "I will not forget it and I will not calm down! We're going to put an end to this once and for all!"

"Alright, alright. We'll just go up to my computer and see what it says. You did upload all the information from your old ship's database to the Capsule Corps computers, right? We'll just see what they say about this 'Elemental Nations' place." Bulma was already heading back upstairs.

"Elemental Nations?" Vegeta said, pausing for a second before breaking out in a loud, barking laugh. "Oh, yes, I remember that place. I'm pretty sure Nappa and I blew it up on our way to Earth. Oh, this should be rich."

* * *

**2nd ONE-SHOT.**

Videl was not having a good day. First, that fucking retarded Great Saiyaman decided to annoy her this morning, and now, she had to deal with a bunch of blasted bandits. The mayor of Satan City was held hostage by these thugs and there were a fuckton of them surrounding the vicinity from every corner. And all of them were armed. She didn't think her day could get any worse.

"HOLD IT, DATEBAYYOOOOO!" cried a voice from behind the scenes, making everyone turn their heads.

To the surprise and utter shock of Videl and the bandit party, an ORANGE wearing stranger stepped forward with what seemed to be retarded look on his…whiskered face. Whiskers? The fuck? Was he a cat or some shit? Videl didn't know nor did she care. If this guy planned to annoy her like that blasted Great Saiyaman, then he had another thing coming.

"Oi…is that the Gold Fighter?" asked a bandit, clearly worried.

"Naaaah. He looks like the Gold Fucker to me." reassured another bandit with a smirk. "He's too fucking scrawny to be the Gold Fighter. He ain't worth our time so just ignore that retard."

"OI!" cried the blondie. "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI DATTEBAYOOO! BELIEVE IT!"

The head bandit shook his head. "Pour that assclown a bowl of milk or some shit. Do you see those whiskers on his face? The fuck is that shit?" He laughed his ass off at his taunt, and his henchmen joined him.

"I know who you are!" exclaimed the Mayor, ignoring the fact he was currently a hostage. This captured everyone's attention, even the blondie's. "You're Catwoman's son…Catboy!"

Naruto's face fell and a tear fell down his cheek. Were his whiskers that noticeable? Fuck. He just landed to a new dimension and wanted to save the day…with his B.S powerups and all the shit he got handed to him on a silver-platter.

"Get away from here! You're ruining everything!" hissed Videl, seething at the blondie's arrival.

Though Videl had to give some props to that bandit for his taunt. 'Pour that assclown a bowl of milk or some shit.' It was quite amusing to say the least. Even the mayor's comment of 'catboy' made her want to roll around and laugh her ass off. But she needed to stay serious.

The blondie fuck shrugged off the insults. "Dattebayo, dattebayo, dattebayo…BELIEVE IT!"

This wasn't going her way. Videl knew better than to allow this retard into the game. But to her shock, the blondie went off at a speed which surprised her, but since she was only a human, she shouldn't have been too surprised. Perhaps he was the Gold Fighter? No. That wasn't it. The Gold Fighter was much, much more muscular than that scrawny whisker teenager, and the Gold Fighter was much more handsome. Also, the Gold Fighter was easily faster than this cat-like boy. Wait…she didn't fucking think that. The Gold Fighter was not handsome!

A loud gunshot was heard, followed by a dozen more, making everyone jump in alarm. The sight wasn't pretty.

The blondie was now lying in a pool of blood…clearly he wasn't fast enough to outrun a speeding bullet, which didn't surprise Videl in the least bit. She knew Catboy wouldn't have lasted a second against those bandits. Now she had to take care of business herself…and she did.

Naruto Uzumaki didn't even know what hit him. As his spirit passed on, he went over what happened and screeched at the top of his lungs. He thought he was a powerful ninja. He received unwarranted powerups from the Sage, then the bijuu, but before all of that shit, he took Kurama's power…which he didn't do alone since he had to get mommy to help him in the mindscape. Now he was at a loss for words. A powerful ninja he was, but he was no Z-Fighter.

Fuck, even Yamcha soloes the Narutoverse.

"Miss Videl!" exclaimed Gohan hidden under his Saiyaman disguise. "What happened?!"

"That fucking retard happened!" cried Videl, fuming. "He got in the way and he got killed as a result. I told him not to go running in like that!"

Gohan frowned. "Who does he think he is? A Z-Fighter?"

"A Z…what?" questioned Videl.

"Forget it," muttered Gohan. "Good work on those bandits, Miss Videl. See you later!" He left without allowing Videl a chance to respond. He would hear her rants later.

Gohan frowned again as he flew around Satan City. Fuck, the blondie shouldn't have tried to save the day. Even Krillin was able to casually evade speeding bullets. He would have to get Shenron to revive all those that died today, and hopefully the blondie would be revived too.

He wasn't aware that Shenron…**just didn't give a fuck.**

* * *

**3rd ONE-SHOT.**

Kaguya Otsutsuki was a horny woman…ah, she was a horned woman, my mistake. Breaking the 4th wall aside, she was the progenitor of chakra. She was like the mother of all ninja…or the ultimate horny MILF if you will.

As they say, once you go black, you never go back. At least that's what the sex craved women say. Yes, that's why Kaguya created Black Zetsu. The only reason why she created the black tree formation was because she had kinky alien sex with the Shinju Tree. That, and the fact she wanted to have some incest so she told Black Zetsu that he was her son. Quite the predicament.

Anyway, the 4th ninja war was underway and Kaguya was solo'ing everyone on the battlefield, including the supposed Child of Prophecy. The creator of chakra wasn't at all amused by how stupid the blond ninja was. The only thing the dude had on him was a bunch of shadow clones, each as retarded as he was, not to mention the fact that his only feat was creating different types of Rasenshuriken out of his ass. Not necessarily the greatest idea of a ninja.

Goku and Vegeta watched on the fight with bored looks. Both of them were sent here by Whis because the dude refused to train them in the Super Saiyan God form unless they observed the Blond Hero win the 4th ninja war. Honestly, the two Saiyans felt that they could've intervened by slamming a weakass ki blast and that would've ended things in a fucking second. But noooooo…Whis said not to interfere under any circumstance. That fucking retard.

"Kakarot…tell me again…why the fuck are we here?" growled Vegeta, crossing his arms. He would rather go dancing with the woman than to stand here watching a pointless fight.

"I…I don't know, Vegeta. I mean…I dodged moves faster than this when I was a child." said Goku with a frown.

Before Vegeta could express how he was the "Prince of Saiyans" and that he wasn't going to stand around here for another fucking second, he turned his attention to the supposed Blond Hero who Whis said would end the war and bring peace to the Shinobi World. He didn't care about that shit though. At least Saiyans fought honorably. Ninjas however, were fucking thieves.

"REVERSE HAREM NO JUTSU!" cried a pathetically perverted Naruto, creating almost twenty men.

But at a closer look, one of the dudes in the Reverse Harem no Jutsu looked oddly similar to Sasuke Uchiha.

Heh, come out of the closet much, Naruto?

Kaguya's eyes…all of em'… twitched as she watched the horde of men surrounding her, each of them trying to form seductive expressions. She had had enough of this shit! Without a word, she vanished into thin air and cut down the clones before turning the blond reject into dust. There. Fucking there.

That blond idiot had the nerve to call Jiraiya a pervert while he went around creating fucking Sexy Jutsu as a child? Now he was using a Reverse Harem no Jutsu? And he wanted to become Hokage with all this shit? The fuck? Goku knew Naruto would've fallen off the Nimbus Cloud that he used to ride casually. Even for a ninja, that was quite fucked up.

"Let me get this straight…" began Vegeta as he laughed his ass off. "The _HERO_ died while demonstrating a yaoi screenplay?"

Goku and Vegeta had only one word to say. "Fuck."

Having had enough of this shit, Vegeta fired a weakass ki blast and destroyed the Earth, sending him and Kakarot back to the home of Whis and Beerus. The 4th ninja war was fucking retarded. For all that shit…a casual ki blast was enough to destroy the planet. Weakass ninja.

* * *

_Heh, I'm still smirking at this shit. Almost 800 reviews on a single chapter. It doesn't matter if 99% of those reviews was of a consistent argument between guest reviewers because it's fucking amazing nevertheless. Lmfao. Thanks for the chuckles. _

_Now I gotta ask. _

_Since I'm lazy as fuck, and I do put that statement loosely, I need to know what I gotta do next for this little comparison sheet. What do you guys wanna see on this shit? _

_Strength Comparison? _

_Speed Comparison?_

_Attack Power Comparison?_

_What?_

_Leave your opinions in the reviews and let me know what I should be doing right now. Once I get off this goddamn laziness, I'll go ahead and write the next and hopefully, final chapter to this beautiful little series. When will I update again? The fuck do I know. Yeah, I swear too damn much but I've come too far to give that shit up. It's an addiction of mine now._

_Oh and another thing. People have requested that I write some fanfics. Heh. I never thought of it like that but a few have convinced me to at least think about it. Should I become an author? Rofl, the thought of me writing some fanfic is amusing because the readers will get annoyed the fuck out from my laziness to update. Anyway, it's been real, dudes and dudettes. _

_Peace._


	3. Chapter 3

_Kon'nichiwa, folks. How the fuck are ya? _

_I decided not to end things in this chapter. There will be more. Why have I decided to do this? When fairy tail dragon slayer wrote about that Naruto vs Superman shit, I decided to lengthen this stats sheet as well. Fortunately, I see more and more people waking up to the truth which gives me a little hope. I thought the readers of his stats sheet were as easy as a $2 prostitute, but it turns out that it's not true. So kudos, amigos._

_Chapter 3, this one: Section A (miscellaneous) and Section B (Hyperbole)._

_Chapter 4: Strength Comparison._

_Chapter 5: Endurance Comparison._

_Chapter 6: Speed Comparison._

_Chapter 7: Fuckton of One-shots._

_**P.S:**__ I'd like to give a hand to '**mahpa**' who was the beta for this chapter. You'll see that there is a lot less cussing in this chapter than the previous one because mahpa removed almost everything, but since it's me, I dirtied some parts back up again. I just can't stand clean writing. It's sort of like a reflex. Anyway, the One-shots are not beta'd so prepare to read a lot of profanity and cussing in that, just the way I like to write shit. Thanks again for your hard work, mahpa._

* * *

SECTION A:

**(**Miscellaneous**)**

Taken directly from fairy tail dragon slayer: "**Oh, and just so you know, I was not the person that started the Stat Sheet wars, there were 6 more Stat Sheets before mine, but they were long since taken down. Don't blame me for a war I'm not taking part in.**"

Mommy, the cool kids are jumping off a cliff so I'm gonna do the same!

I assume everyone here has a brain which functions normally. You guys realize that fairy tail dragon slayer KNOWS people got taken down for these "stats sheets", which means he also realizes he's doing something wrong. Then he goes and says he has no part in this flame war. Allow me to be clear.

I did **NOT** know there were other stats sheets aside from FTDS's one since I only made mine as a direct response to his. I assumed he was the one who started these sheets on this site. However, now that I am aware of this knowledge, I won't cower from it and will be sensible and will man up like a real man should. So if I'm the reason behind these flame wars, and even if I'm not the real reason behind it, I'm _**still**_ going to take responsibility.

Flame me, praise me, or fairy tail dragon slayer can blow me. At the end of the day, I'm still the person who does **NOT** censor anyone's reviews, I'm still the one who does **NOT** block people I don't agree with, and I'm still the one who does **NOT** blatantly downplay DBZ.

I wonder what the slogan of this website is. "Unleash your Imagination." This is the slogan of this site, right? So fairy tail dragon slayer blocks people who are "rude" and the only way for him to even consider unblocking them is if they apologize, which they simply can't since they are unable to reply to him due to the fact that they're blocked. **NOT** that they have to apologize for shit in the first place. Anyway, he censors guest reviews and moderates the reviews in order to accept only the good ones, while at the same time, he blocks any sensible reviewer who debates.

This ain't kindergarten, Cinderella. On this website, and on every other internet site, one can say whatever the hell he/she wants and it's completely justified because after all, it is the fucking internet. An author who cannot accept criticism and flames alike is **not** worthy to be called an author.

It's the same as downloading an iPhone app from iTunes, an Android app from Google Playstore, a Windows Phone app from Market, and so on. What if the developer could moderate the reviews and make it so only the 4/5 or 5/5 star reviews come in? What if the developer decides to delete any and all flames for his/her app? Right. You have to accept shit for what it is.

If someone flames me, I won't be all "apologize to me" because you know what? I am a man who actually accepts people regardless of whatever they have to say. You, on the other hand, fairy tail dragon slayer, are a **discriminator**. You are **trash**. You are **not** an author. Just like in real life, you have to accept that everything ain't rainbows and sunshine, okay? But if you want to continue living in your little fairy tale, go right ahead, you precious Futanari princess. Rofl.

"**Naruto in Sage Mode along can lift up and throw with EASE over 406,560,000 pounds. This is also known as 203,280 TONS! Le gasp!**"

I asked this already in the past, but once more, just for the fuck of it…can you honestly believe this shit? Apparently, fairy tail dragon slayer believes it because he wrote this statement and I disproved it in the first chapter of my at least logical stats sheet. But enough about my clearly and undeniably "l33t" skills in proving the Narutard wrong time and time again.

In the year 2012, an asteroid (Asteroid 2012 DA14) whizzed by like a beast, missing the Earth and its inhabitants. The people of Australia had the clear-sight view of this gigantic asteroid which was 50 meters long, and was traveling at an impressive speed of 28,000 km/hour. But wait…how much did it weigh? Ah, yes. It weighed 200,000 tons.

So here's the scenario.

Naruto…in Sage Mode…can apparently lift up an asteroid with EASE. So tell me this, fairy tail dragon slayer. Why didn't Naruto just hold the meteor that Madara summoned from the sky with his apparently godlike Sage Mode? It should allow him to handle the weight, right? If the 2012 DA14 asteroid weighed 200,000 tons, a meteor should weigh the same, right? Then why didn't he? Oh, that's right. Naruto, even in Kyuubi Chakra Mode wasn't enough to withstand that shit.

According to Wikipedia, icebergfinder(.com), newfoundlandlabrador(.com), and geography-site(.co).uk, an iceberg weighs 100,000 - 200,000 tons and that's agreed on. So let me get this straight. The highest possible estimate of an iceberg's weight is equivalent to what Naruto in Sage Mode can EASILY lift? Are you serious? Once a Narutard, always a Narutard.

In Arizona, USA, a meteor literally devastated the landscape. The crater was measured at 1.1 kilometers and 200 meters deep. The source of this is the US Geographical Survey. And do you know what the weight of this meteor was? Ah, yes. It was 100,000 tons. Sooooo…long story short…Naruto in Sage Mode can apparently lift **TWO** of these fucking meteors EASILY. What retarded logic, but it's to be expected from an over-exaggerating Naruto fanboy.

The Eiffel Tower, including its non-metal components, weighs roughly 10,000 tons. Therefore, Naruto is able to lift **TWENTY **of these towers stacked on top of each other. Not bad for a scrawny fox brat. Oh, wait. He can't do that shit. It's just an assumption made by a blatant biased hypocrite.

There are so many more examples, but the thing is…you fail, Narutard. And then you say "Ah, I applied math to an anime world. I'm awesome!"

No, dipshit. It's illogical to apply the laws of physics and mathematics to a world that obliterates human logic on every occasion. Anime are never supposed to be taken literally and seriously. Then again, fairy tail dragon slayer is a special kind of Narutard. But what makes it worse is that he used the logic that if Fukasaku, a toad can lift so much, then Naruto can do the same. It makes no sense. Then he expects people to follow him blindly. Fucking disgusting.

"**Naruto without Kurama is like Goku without him being a Saiyan.**"

No.

Just no.

You're absolutely wrong. Why? In the Narutoverse, there are civilians, and then there are ninjas. In the DBZ universe, there are civilians, all of whom wield KI by the way, and then there are Saiyans. Or in other words, there are humans, who all wield KI, and there are KI wielding aliens. So Naruto being a _ninja_ is **equivalent** to Goku being a _Saiyan_. Naruto being a _jinchuriki_ is therefore **not** equivalent to Goku being a _Saiyan_.

Then of course, there's the fact that Naruto was born from Kushina Uzumaki, a member of the feared Uzumaki clan, who were known to have extremely potent chakra and held the longevity shit. Along with that, his father was the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf.

Goku, on the other hand, was born to Saiyans who were mere peasants, evident by the fact his mother was a cook, and his father was a weakling compared to the Saiyan elites, and that was about it. No bullshit powers ups, nor did Goku receive shit on a silver-platter.

"**Naruto's chakra sensing surpasses Goku's sensing ability. He sensed a person from across the continent! Naruto owns Goku.**"

Wow.

And people call me biased.

Listen here, Narutard. Goku used his Instant Transmission to teleport himself from Earth to New Namek in a fucking second. Clearly, he had to sense the energy of the Namek race in order for him to teleport there. Goku has also been shown to teleport to King Kai's planet with his Instant Transmission. Both of these feats were performed in the manga and in the anime so don't give me your 'it's not canon' bullshit because you're just spouting nonsense.

So, Naruto, who can sense a person across a _continent_, is a BETTER sensor than Goku, who can sense people across the fucking GALAXY?

And _**I'm**_ being biased? It quite frankly takes a special type of retard to even consider this sort of thought.

"**Goku can be pwned by genjutsu. HAAA!**"

The joke's on you, Narutard.

Ninja cannot cast a genjutsu on someone who doesn't have a fucking chakra network. Since the basic foundations of genjutsu entail messing with one's chakra points, Z-Fighters who wield KI energy will be completely unaffected. So basically, your little illusions are worse than useless.

Tsukuyomi? **Lol**.

Infinite Tsukuyomi? **Lol.**

Every Genjutsu? **Lmfao.**

Itachi, Sasuke, Madara, and Kaguya all gang-up on Goku and use a genjutsu to immobilize him, or so they try. Then, after the illusions are set, Goku yawns because of the weakass attempts before firing up a pathetic as shit KI blast, destroying the Elemental Nations casually.

"**Naruto's Truth-Seeking Balls are more powerful than fucking everything!**"

Allow me to set the record straight, and I want you all to listen carefully.

Truth seeking balls are able to negate/absorb NINJUTSU and all forms of chakra except for Senjutsu, **not** all forms of energy. This means although the "balls of death" or "deadly nutsack" if you will, are impressive in the Narutoverse, they don't do shit to anyone from outside the Narutoverse.

People bitch about the Edo Tensei, and by people, I mean fairy tail dragon slayer. He says the truth-seeking balls negate the Edo Tensei, but carelessly leaves out that the technique falls under the category of **NINJUTSU**. It's possible to disintegrate a reanimated corpse with that because the T.S.B negate Ninjutsu. Epic fail.

But screw that. The range of the truth seeking balls is only 70 meters. LMFAO.

According to the 4th Databook, the T.S.B have the power to destroy a forest, which is impressive in the Narutoverse, but pathetic as shit in DB, so let's not even get started on DBZ. I mean Kid Gohan, at age 4, destroyed a mountain and a fuckton of land behind it with a simple KI blast. What does that tell ya?

You forget that chakra is **NOT** equivalent to KI so you cannot say the truth-seeking balls will affect any of the Z-Fighters. Truth-seeking balls negate every form of chakra aside from Senjutsu, and that's in accordance with the 4th Databook. NOWHERE does it say that these pathetic as shit balls do anything to someone who wields KI, but that clearly doesn't stop a hypocritical Narutard from making shit up and declaring his biased logic as canonical.

"**Naruto can breathe in space! Naruto beats Goku!**"

Nowhere does it state that Naruto can breathe and live in space. He was able to survive on the Moon as shown in "The Last", but wait. What's this?

Let me give you a quote. "_**The moon itself from outside seems to have a harsh, barren, and lifeless environment with a landscape consisting of many craters, canyons, and mountains. It also seems to be bigger than the moon in real life, having earth-like gravity and an oxygen-enriched atmosphere even on the surface. **_

_**However, beneath the surface there is a small city-sized cavern, relative to the size of the moon, that has a vast body of water, the size of a large sea and there are floating terrains, and a lush forest. One of the terrains holds the ancient ruins of the Ōtsutsuki's ninja village. However, unlike Earth, everything in here is floating away and reversed in position (the sky below and anything else above). Every living thing in the Moon's interior is supported by an artificial sun where the Ōtsutsuki's Tenseigan is stored.**_

_**Inside the moon's interior there are many trees growing as well as insects (such as fireflies) and spiders. There is also evidence that cattle and agricultural crops are also there; in a scene, Toneri and Hinata dined on various foods, suggesting the moon dwellers were capable of sustaining themselves. **_

_**A large (now ruined) ancient city, where the Ōtsutsuki lived in the past, is also located here. There is a broken Hamura's statue and some ancient writings on the wall about Ōtsutsuki clan and Tenseigan, near its symbol, on the floor there is a secret entrance which opens and gives access to stairway leading to the basement where the cemetery of main family of Ōtsutsuki clan is located.**_**"**

Soooooo…there are **trees**, **insects**, **water**, and **oxygen** found on The Moon in the Narutoverse. How interesting. Why have I never read this shit in fairy tail dragon slayer's stats sheet? While in the DBZ universe, the Moon is barren and has no oxygen, just like in real life. So when you go off and spout your bullshit about Naruto breathing in space when he just survived on the Moon, remember that the Narutoverse's version of the Moon has OXYGEN to begin with. **Lmfao.**

Over-exaggeration is not a compliment and I don't know why people believe such a hypocritical Narutard, who neglects basic facts and posts stuff which suits his Naru-wanking standards. At least be sensible and admit that you're a complete bullshitter. The Moon was about to be destroyed by a Chakra Cannon which takes like forever to power up. Do you remember how long it took Piccolo to destroy the Moon with a weakass KI blast? That's right...a fucking second.

If it wasn't for the oxygen found on the moon, Naruto would've been reduced to cannon fodder within seconds. Why? Because that is a fact, not a blatant assumption. Even if I'm biased towards DBZ, I don't over-exaggerate any of the DBZ feats because I post only what is factual and canonical. I NEVER make shit up. Can the Narutards say the same? Nope.

"**Kaguya's Ash-Bones can kill Goku!**"

Stop doing drugs.

When "destroys at a molecular level" comes into play, you shouldn't really take that shit seriously because it's just a hyperbole. But in this case, let's say it isn't a hyperbole and instead, we accept it as a literal meaning. So we have here a molecular-level single-person destroying attack, just like the Rasenshuriken which claims to destroy "at a cellular level", remember?

In early DBZ, Piccolo destroyed the MOON with a casual KI blast, way back when his power level was 329. Then later on, he fired stronger blasts at Raditz, who CASUALLY knocked that shit out with what? Ah, right. He negated the moon-buster attacks with his bare-fucking-hands.

I don't need to even get into another example. So, Raditz, who with his hands, can block attacks capable of destroying **THE MOON** and casually for that matter, but _cannot_ survive an attack which can only kill **ONE** person at a time? Sigh. I really, really need a fucking drink right now.

Naruto's greatest feat was channeling bijuu and sage chakra to his hands to block a moon-buster from Toneri. Let's see. Raditz did that in early DBZ, while POST-WAR Naruto did that in The Last. Remember when I said Raditz soloes the Narutoverse? I think I was spot on, chief.

You wanna end the 4th Ninja War? Just tell Vegeta to make two Saibamen (I say two just in case the first one gets bored) and send them off to the Elemental Nations. **Weakass ninja go bye-bye!**

* * *

SECTION B:

**(**Hyperbole**)**

Now, fairy tail dragon slayer has been on about Naruto's "Speed of Light" feats and I'd like to put that shit to rest once and for all.

According to Kishimoto's 1st Databook, Haku moves at the Speed of Light. Here's the verse quoted directly from it. "**The abominable and tremendous ability, passed down only within Haku's clan... The **"**Kekkei Genkai: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals" is a technique wrapped up in many mysteries. Only one thing is clear: it is said that no method in existence can defeat this technique. In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but Haku. For Haku, it's possible to move between the mirrors at the speed of light. It's impossible to see attacks send out from this literal light speed movement. For the opponent, nothing is left but to wait in amazement.**"

And if I recall this correctly, Haku, a person can move at the "Speed of Light" in the ice dome, was someone two newly graduated genin were able to defeat.

_So was it just a hyperbole?_

_I think so._

Amaterasu from Kishimoto's 2nd Databook: "**The Uchiha clan, originally significant as "those with the fans which manipulate fire", traditionally specialize in Katon jutsu, but there is a legendary jutsu unknown outside the clan. This is "Amaterasu". The appearance of these flames are jet-black. The high temperature is like the sun, and one time touching it is the last. It is said that this is named after the Goddess of the Sun as it continues to burn for seven days and seven nights. However, the Mangekyou Sharingan is necessary to activate this jutsu, and for this reason there are not many who have learned this jutsu. Therefore, the details of this jutsu are yet unrevealed.**"

Amaterasu does **NOT** burn for 7 days and 7 nights, nor is it **ANYWHERE** near the temperature of the sun. And oh, right. I almost forgot the best part. Amaterasu, a jutsu as hot as the fucking sun, was sealed in a normal piece of paper by Jiraiya back in Part 1 of the series. **ROFL.**

_So was this shit just a hyperbole?_

_I think so._

Kishimoto's Databook 3: "**Amaterasu, representing "the material world and light" and Tsukuyomi, symbolizing "the spiritual world and darkness", are two jutsu that can only be used by the ones who awakened the "Mangekyou Sharingan", the almighty eyes that can see through anything. The power of the violent god resides in the ones who are able control both jutsu: that is Susanoo. The chakra becomes tangible and takes the shape of the great, strong belligerent god. His fighting spirit doesn't abate until he has destroyed all the enemies before him.**"

Because clearly, NO ONE has EVER survived the "godlike" Susanoo…except for like almost everyone who fought against it.

_Hyperbole?_

_I think so._

The only person I can actually believe who moved anywhere close to "light" speed was Maito Gai when he used up _**ALL**_ of the 8 gates. He literally warped space/time and his body converted to fucking mush when the technique disappeared. He would've been crippled for life if it wasn't for Naruto's healing. He began solo'ing Madara and that's because his speed was unprecedented. Aside from this feat, NO ONE even comes close in speed.

Storm Release Light Fang from Kishimoto's 4th Databook: "**A ninjutsu used by those who gained the six paths power, they emit a beam of light to bisect the enemy. Like a sharp and pointed fang, it cuts all things with the speed of light, making it impossible for the enemy to evade even one swing.**"

Apparently, this technique moves at the "speed of light" and because Naruto dodged it, it makes the blondie reject faster than even the speed of light. When it comes to anime logic, you should ALWAYS use your fucking brain and realize some things are hyperboles.

And then of course, there's the obvious mistranslations from free-time writers who translate the Databooks. Kishimoto writes this shit in Japanese, not English. This is a fact. A mistranslation example is where Hiruzen Sarutobi was the "Strongest Hokage" in a translation of the 2nd Databook. Another is when Kimimaro was said to be invincible, or how Nagato's Sage of Six Paths technique was invincible, the Raikage was faster than lighting, and etc.

_So was this just a hyperbole?_

_I think so._

"**Itachi's Susanoo is completely invincible.**" Quoted from Zetsu.

Yeah, because that is factual. Madara was "_**invincible**__"_ in his Sage Form and look what happened to him. He got **fisted** by Black Zetsu and was reduced to fucking cannon fodder. All of these examples are hyperboles and are clear cases why you should not take anime logic literally.

"**Naruto moves instantly in the war! In a blink of an eye!**"

Why?

Is it because he was one place in one panel and another in the next? A panel is not a standardized measure of time. How big is an "entire battlefield"? This is meaningless without context. This is not quantification. It's just a hyperbole combined with undefined terms.

In chapter 1 of this stats sheet, I said Mr. Popo told _**KID**_ Goku that he had to move faster than lightning. (_**Manga Issue #164, Page #5**_) When was this? Waaaaaaay back in Dragon Ball. What this means is that Kid Goku, before he even fought Piccolo, was faster than lightning. I said no one takes that seriously, so no one should take Narutoverse hyperboles seriously either.

All right.

Say I take hyperboles literally.

So in that case, Kid Goku, who was about as strong as Krillin at that stage in Dragon Ball btw, is **easily** faster than the Third Raikage since he's faster than lightning, which means he should be faster than Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra Mode or just as fast. And if I were to say…let's test the speed of Adult Goku? Do you really want to hear about it? Do you really think Narutoverse characters are faster? **LMFAO.**

I said it once and I'll say it again.

**DO.**

**NOT.**

**TAKE.**

**ANIME.**

**SHIT.**

**LITERALLY.**

"In the blink of an eye", "speed of light", "faster than lightning", "lightning speed", etc. are all examples of common hyperboles and examples of figurative language in fiction. When you use mathematics to calculate speed and shit in an anime, you're doing the exact opposite of what you should actually do, which is to keep your damn mouth shut and just enjoy the fucking show.

The anime world is not the real world.

You know why?

There is no logic involved in an anime.

In the Narutoverse, a 5 year old genin can kill a Missing-Nin and it's considered justified because the person wasn't a part of his/her village. Itachi, at age 13, killed his parents and a vast majority of the Uchiha clan because of the orders given to him by the Hokage. The Mist village's genin exams entailed the graduating class fighting in a battle to the death. Orochimaru experimented on thousands of people but was set free after the war. Sasuke was an international criminal but was pardoned casually. Obito was considered the "coolest guy ever" by Naruto.

And while there are so many other examples, I'll get something else clear. Are any of the above mentioned things in the least logical by our real world standards? When you cannot EVEN debate realism or logic in an anime world, you should know it's pointless to calculate shit.

Anime are supposed to be taken lightly, not literally and definitely not seriously. Kishimoto is known to throw hyperboles at every occasion because frankly, ninja are weak as shit. He uses "invincible" for practically every villain out there, "unstoppable" for moves that ninja dodge casually, "speed of light" and "lightning speed" for practically everything in the war.

Akira didn't need to toss many hyperboles in DBZ because that shit is actually literal. Goku **IS** that fast, he **IS** that strong, and he **IS** that capable. Anyone with a power level of 329 and higher is a Moon-Buster, evident by how Piccolo destroyed the Moon in early DBZ, and anyone with a power level of 18,000 and higher is a Planet-Buster, evident by Vegeta's fight against Goku.

The reason why the anime filler showed Vegeta destroying a filler planet is because **IS** capable of destroying it. I explained how he could've destroyed the Earth while firing his Galick Gun and that's the reason why Goku became alarmed as shit because he knew it would happen.

Goku while fighting Cell, summoned his Kamehameha wave and everyone freaked the fuck out, including Cell because it could've easily destroyed the Earth. Cell was absolutely a Solar-System Buster, like stated in the manga and it's not a fucking hyperbole. Buu was a Galaxy Buster because he DID destroy galaxies before the fucking Kai race stopped him, and this is factual since he's much stronger than Cell. And Broly was also definitely a fucking galaxy-buster.

Therefore, almost everyone in DBZ is a planet-buster, which should be painfully obvious to everyone by now. On the other hand, NO ONE aside from Kaguya Otsutsuki in the Narutoverse can be considered a planet-buster, and that is if and **only** if we're going with the feat of her Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball. Naruto, at best, is a moon-buster. If you don't get that, you are a clear-case Narutard.

Long story short…DBZ pwns.

* * *

**1st One Shot.**

"Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku, running towards his friend and rival.

Vegeta groaned. "What the hell are you on about now, Kakarot?"

"I read a book and I need to ask you something."

"Wait just a fucking second." began Vegeta with his eyes widened, shock written all over his face. "You read a book!?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I read a book and it has something to do with the Saiyan race."

Vegeta was still shocked at what the fuck happened to his rival. He never pictured Kakarot to read a book but somehow, the spiky Saiyan managed to pull off an impossible feat...even greater than transforming into a Super Saiyan God. But remembering the "Saiyan" part, he just nodded, still at a loss for words.

"Well it says in the book that the Saiyan race destroyed a whole lotta planets back in the day...but there was something that perplexed me the most." said Goku, impressing Vegeta even more by using the word 'perplexed' in his explanation. "It said that the Saiyans went to the Otsutsuki Planet and turned them all into slaves, and that you were among the Saiyans who went to that planet. Is that right?"

"Otsutsuki?" asked Vegeta, shrugging. "I have no idea who the fuck those morons are."

Goku furrowed his eyebrows. "Well they were these horned people with bulgy eyes. Their leader was Kaguya Otsutsuki."

"WAIT!" exclaimed Vegeta suddenly. "I remember it now. The specific region on that planet I went to was called The Elemental Nations."

Goku nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" he grinned since his rival understood what he wanted to say. "So could you tell me what happened to the Otsutsuki Clan?"

"There's nothing to tell, Kakarot."

"But...what about the Shinju Tree?" queried Goku, crossing his arms. "I thought that tree gave the Otsutsuki clan a lot of power! Like the Tree of Might, remember?."

"The...Shinju...Tree..." Vegeta lost all control of himself and fell to his ass, laughing hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"What happened?" asked Goku, clearly concerned and interested. "Tell me, Vegeta!"

"Aaaha." Vegeta chuckled out hard and wiped away a few tears. "I remember it now. After I arrived to The Elemental Nations, I made that alien chick Kaguya my bitch." he smirked like Hitler. "The Shinju Tree was actually the name she gave my penis."

Goku choked on the riceball that he was eating, while Vegeta continued to laugh his ass off. After regaining his composure, Goku patted his chest, clearly disturbed by the first answer. But since he wanted to hear more, he couldn't leave shit at that. He couldn't believe his rival made Kaguya his bitch.

"And the chakra fruit?" asked Goku after a few minutes.

Vegeta smirked similar to the homosexual smirk Naruto always gives Sasuke. "Ah, 'chakra fruit' was the name Kaguya gave my testicles."

Goku merely facepalmed. "**Fuck.**"

* * *

**2nd ONE SHOT.**

Superman could be seen flying, saving civilians, helping hot chicks, getting his ass handed to him by Goku, but currently, he was lighting up a cigar in his home. His ass was red from the beating he received by the Super Saiyan God…nothing sexual in those words btw, not that there was anything wrong with that. Anyway, Superman was smoking a Super Cigar.

"Ding ding!" rang the neighborhood prostitute…I mean door bell. Yes, it was the door bell.

Clark Kent, or Superman raised his eyebrows before putting down his cigar. "The 4th wall is something we should all break every once in a while." He walked over towards the door and opened it up to see an ORANGE wearing jobless goon standing there with a retarded look on his whiskered face.

"All right, that's it." said Superman sternly. "I don't want to be involved with your mother, Catboy. So tell Catwoman that I'm not interested!"

Naruto, the mentioned Catboy, frowned. "I'm not Catboy!" He shrieked like one of those Jurassic Park type mega-sized fucking alarm systems. "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, DATTEBAYOOO! BELIEVE IT!"

"W-wwhaa…in…da…fuq…" said Superman, blinking. "What are you talking about right now?"

Naruto jumped up and down like a fucking leprechaun, similar to what you see in a Lucky Charms commercial. "Dattebayo, it's magically believe it!" Yep. Just like the fucking leprechaun from Lucky Charms.

"All righ"

"WAIT!" roared Naruto in protest, stopping Superman's super response. "I'm stronger than you because I have truth-seeking balls!" he blinked and smiled. "Dattebayo." He clearly couldn't say a sentence without that shit verbal tic.

Superman bristled red. "You come here, ruin my afternoon cigar, and then have the nerve to talk about your balls?" he fumed at the cat-like tangerine...or orange clothed human, whatever. "Your balls seek the truth, right? Then go bother the government and convince them that your nutsack is the most righteous nutsack of all!"

"How do I do that?" asked Naruto with a dumbfounded look.

Superman sighed. "Go to prison and reach down for a bar of soap. That'll help get 'your balls' rolling." he snickered. "You see what I did there?"

"Y-you mean…"

"Yes," replied Superman with a nod. "For you to show you have truth-seeking balls, you need to take it up the ass quite a bit of times. You're okay with that, right?"

Naruto grinned creepily like an enthusiastic pedophile. "BELIEVE IT!"

Superman nodded. "Good for you. And remember, there's nothing wrong with that. You're free to love who you want," he narrowed his eyes. "Just take your gay ass elsewhere."

Naruto smiled. "OKAY, DATTEBAYO!" He flew away with the powers he got handed to him on a silver-platter by the Sage since he could NEVER achieve such a power on his own.

Superman looked up at the blondie reject before shaking his head. "**Fucking moron.**"

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER 3._

_We'll continue this in the next chapter which is going to be a Strength Comparison. I know this chapter wasn't much of a comparison or stats sheet like chapter, but like I said, there will be 4 more chapters in this stats sheet. I wasn't going to create another chapter after this one, but the whole "Naruto beats Superman" and "Naruto beats Goku" shit that fairy tail dragon slayer created left me with no choice whatsoever. Prepare to be knocked the fuck out, Narutard. _

_The second one-shot was a light joke in concern to Goku and Superman so don't be all judgmental and get red-faced about it for those who are Superman fans. At least wait until I make a comparison between the two to actually consider reviewing about it. Always keep in mind that these one-shots are for shits and giggles, nothing more, nothing less. I don't know when I'll update with the next chapter so don't get your hopes up but I will update whenever I get the time. _

_B__tw, over 1,200 reviews in just 2 chapters. Fucking unreal! Thanks for the support, dudes and dudettes! _

_Peace._


	4. Chapter 4

_**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER, BUT IT WILL HAVE A ONE-SHOT AT THE END.**_

_**THIS IS ACTUALLY A RESPONSE TO FAIRY TAIL DRAGON SLAYER'S 35**__**th**__** CHAPTER.**_

_Chapter 4 will be uploaded (and will be uploaded as chapter 5 since this non-chapter is now technically considered chapter 4) whenever I actually find the time to get off my ass and stop being lazy, but we all know that ain't gonna happen for a while. See? This is why I would fail at being an author. The readers would get fucked up with all the wait._

_So what's this update for if it ain't an actual chapter? This update is directly against fairy tail dragon slayer's 35__th__ chapter, which made me laugh so hard that it made me forget how my dog died two week ago. Ruffles, my loyal friend, I'll miss you. But you're lucky to have passed on since you're not being objected to reading about an ignorant, bloated Narutard._

_Before I start, I wanna get something straight. I posted 3 chapters and in each chapter, fairy tail dragon slayer decided to flame, and no, he didn't simply leave a review. Check each review and tell me, unbiased of your personal opinion, that he did not flame me each and every time. _

_I don't care about the flaming, I'm just saying how hypocritical the Narutard is. He can't handle flames so he blocks everyone who flames him or acts as a critic to his over-exaggerations, but he thinks that it's perfectly reasonable for him to flame others. Why? What goes around comes around, bitch. I don't mind flames because it is freedom of speech, which is why I have **never** censored anyone's reviews nor have I ever blocked anyone for any reason whatsoever. Personally, I think fairy tail dragon slayer needs some more tissues lotion because clearly, jerking off repeatedly to an animated whiskered blondie reject poster must get tiresome._

_But forget all this shit. Why do you keep reviewing, Narutard? You should've been done with my stats sheet long ago since you consider it non-factual, which is ironic since up to this point, I have not once made any fucking thing up and have only used manga and canonical facts. So…are you just terrified? Are you panicked the fuck out because you realize just how full of shit you truly are? _

_Do you know how easy it would be for me to block you and effectively take your voice away, just like what you've done to countless people who even dare initiate a debate? Do you know I could just as easily moderate reviews and reject any and all flame guest reviews like you do? _

_Do you think that being an author gives you the right to take away one's right of freedom of speech? Do you think it's a justified act to block people then send them a PM, which they are unable to overview and/or respond to due to the fact that they're blocked? Are you that self-centered and are that much of an arrogant snot? But most importantly, do you know why I don't block people and why I have such a staunch belief system? __**It's because I fucking hate censorship.**_

_The reason why I __**ALLOW**__ you to continue flaming me, fairy tail dragon slayer, is because even though I think you're the biggest egomaniacal Narutard trash out there, who is also __**not**__ in the slightest bit worthy of being called an author, I __**WANT**__ you to continue expressing your freedom of speech. You being a member of FanFiction gives you the right to speak as you please and I will never get in the way of that. That's why even though I could block you like you blocked me all that time ago, I won't do it because unlike you, I can take flames and criticism like a man. That's the difference between you and me. Then of course, you make shit up so there's that._

_Anyway, let's start this thing._

* * *

"**youtube.(c.o.m)watch?v=(s8GRpUo6d0M)**"– just take out the brackets and you're good.

Baruto: The Movie. This is basically what the 35th chapter of fairy tail dragon slayer's stats sheet was all about. First things first, I'd like to get something clear here.

Baruto: The Movie is the sequel to the Naruto Gaiden (Seventh Hokage) manga, where in the last chapter, it was revealed that Sarada was in fact, the biological daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. Do you remember what happened when Naruto was fighting the experimental Uchiha in that manga?

"_This level won't kill you…you're exaggerating. Your battle skills are growing rusty pathetic._" Kurama to Naruto in **Naruto Gaiden: Chapter 6 (Page 14)**.

"_Damn…he got us. Just like Kurama said…pathetic._" Naruto to himself in **Naruto Gaiden: Chapter 6 (Page 18)**.

Naruto was PATHETIC AS SHIT in Naruto Gaiden and that manga is the prelude to Baruto: The Movie, a movie where Baruto graduates from the academy and is going to participate in the Chunnin Exams. He was much stronger in The Last. Gaiden explained how Naruto neglected training after he became Hokage and how even his motor skills are now pathetic. Then of course, you're forgetting about another fact.

In Naruto: The Lost Tower, Naruto and Minato used their Supreme Ultimate Rasengan, in which Minato states that familiar chakra resonates which makes the Rasengan ultimately more powerful. This sort of resonance occurred yet again in the fourth shinobi war when Naruto and Minato, in their Chakra Modes, used their Parent and Child Rasengan. The resonance is what makes these Rasengan more powerful.

"**Naruto did this FEAT, this ACTION, while he was restrained by TWO Black Chakra Recievers, they were not only stopping him from using, but preventing him from using his chakra, disrupting the amount he could use and the amount he could control to nearly nothing.**

**Naruto did this feat in his BASE form as well.**

**Yes, Boruto was the one to use the Rasengan, but he did not create it. Naruto couldn't use it, because he could barely move... but that is the point.**"

That doesn't matter. Naruto doesn't need to be ultimately powerful to do that shit because you need two people joining their power to pull off the duo-powered Rasengan. There was a resonance between Naruto and Baruto, which made the Rasengan many times more powerful than it ever should've been. This is exactly what happened with Naruto and Minato on two separate occasions. Oh, right. Naruto and Minato were in base form when they used the 'ultimate' Rasengan in Lost Tower. **Lol.**

Plus, Baruto threw a **Wind** Rasengan, **not** a regular Rasengan. Do you see that shit swirling around the Rasengan? It's fucking wind chakra. That's how he threw it towards Naruto in the first place since it's laced in wind chakra. You forget that you cannot throw a regular Rasengan, idiot. And then again, how much energy does it even take to summon a Rasengan? With Naruto's reserves, even with his energy suppressed and body restricted, he should be able to easily summon a Rasengan.

"**Some of you don't believe me when I said that Naruto could destroy planets with his Rasengan if he wanted to, and while that is fine, guess what... now I have hard core PROOF that he can do it.**"

I don't see Naruto destroying any planet in this video, you ignorant hypocrite. Your proof is a personal opinion, which means less than shit to me. Stick with manga/canonical facts and stop bullshitting for once.

"**It would be easier to lift off the feats that it did after it was used.**"

This should be interesting.

"**1\. The INITIAL shockwave created by it destroyed nearby mountain ranges just from the shockwave, not even the attack itself, just it's shockwave created an Earthquake and destroyed entire mountain ranges.**"

Vegeta destroyed mountains, and caused thunder and lightning to form, causing wind to swirl around like a fucking tornado, which then caused the sky to darken…**and all of this was done just by powering up**. This was waaaaay back in early Dragon Ball Z, when he fought Goku for the first time in the Saiyan Saga.

Gohan powering up to SS2 literally fucked up the entire battlefield and shook the planet. Even a flare of his KI makes the sky change color and makes clouds disappear.

Goku turning SS1 for the first time on Namek did the exact same shit. Thunder, lightning, wind formations, and all of that shit.

Goku SS3's power up was so intense that not only did the Earth shake like a shrieking fangirl, but planets ACROSS THE GALAXY felt the influx of energy, evident with how Gohan from Supreme Kai's planet felt it.

Earthquakes? Anyone and I mean anyone in DBZ can cause an earthquake by powering up. If they're on the ground, even slightest KI burst will make the earth shake. Sigh.

"**2\. It has great suction, all of the crushed mountains around it were drawn right back into the Rasengan and destroyed, making this nearly impossible to escape simply because you are always being drawn right towards it.**"

Your use of hyperboles is absolutely disgusting, just like your master, Kishimoto. 'Nearly impossible' is not a proper term to describe a move which has only been used ONCE. What does 'nearly impossible' even mean? Is it a term to describe something which can be evaded one out of two times, or more? You being a mere fan gives you no right to declare something that only Kishimoto can, Narutard. When the Kamehameha hits you, you don't really get time to escape that shit if you've been hit, either.

"**3\. It shot off, and just by shooting off it destroyed a mountain range sized tree trunk and created even more shockwaves that destroyed more things around it. The attack STILL hasn't exploded yet, remember that, so far this is all shockwave and how the attack is moving.**"

A mountain range sized tree trunk?

Lol. I don't even need to go into anything more.

"**4\. It destroys hundreds of THOUSANDS of mountains as it shoots off, creating many extreme Earthquakes as it leaves a scar on the planet itself. Everything that it rushes passed is destroying, leaving nothing behind it that is left standing from the force of how powerfully and quick it moves.**"

Hundreds of THOUSANDS of mountains? Lmfao, I'm dying! xD

Leaves a scar on the planet? Where was this shown? Oh, right. Nowhere was any of this shit shown. And where were these hundreds of thousands of mountains which were apparently located on ONE region within a continent? How did you even calculate that the attack destroyed hundreds of THOUSANDS of mountains? Where was this stated? Do you even listen to yourself? Fucking retarded! Plus, destroying mountains is easily passé with every weakass KI blast the Z-Fighters use, sorry.

"**5\. It changes direction, before it shoots off and in seconds it has already surpassed terminal velocity and escaped orbit.**"

What happened was that this blast dispersed in the sky. That's the farthest it could've shot up towards, and it did not escape orbit, you mindless idiot.

In DBZ, a **weakass** KI-blast is able to reach the moon from earth with ease, something only the Chakra Cannon is able to replicate or so it was implied. Master Roshi's Kamehameha destroyed the moon in seconds in Dragon Ball, while Piccolo did that in early DBZ. The Saiyan Saga is where the whole Planet-Busting scenario began.

Debunked.

"**6\. It explodes, and this is no mere 'explosion' this is an explosion that the raw size of it alone is larger than a moon, comparible to half of the planet it is next to and to kick it off, only HALF of the explosion is actually shown. The explosion shakes space, and the boom is still heard on Earth.**"

How are you so sure that this explosion was bigger than 'a moon'? What's 'a moon' really? Did Kishimoto say anything? How have you come to this conclusion?

Comparable to half of the planet? The Elemental Nations is ONLY A CONTINENT, while the rest of the planet has never been shown, you over-exaggerating Narutard. Stop making shit up.

Shakes space? Where in the blue hell did you get this from? And how the fuck does one 'shake' space? I see that nowhere in this video. Your use of hyperboles is very amusing, lol.

Boom is heard from a blast? That was passé in Dragon Ball.

Forget about the television show and come back to reality for a second. How big is the Moon in the eyes of a human being on Earth? Big, but not humongous because it's so far away. To human eyes, a blimp could easily be considered larger than the Moon. The sun doesn't seem so huge, but it's only because it's so far away that we don't even consider that the distance plays such a fucking big role.

Now tell me, honestly. How the fuck have you come to the conclusion that the 'raw size of the explosion' was bigger than a moon? Were the dimensions of the blast handed to you? **NO.** Did Kishimoto declare this anywhere within his interviews, the movie, the manga, or the databooks? **NO.**

The reason why the blast seems huge is because a human's perspective is the P.O.V, which is logical since human vision is not all-knowing and is not perfect, but taking your shit logic and declaring that the blast is bigger than a moon and that the blast is comparable to a planet size explosion is retarded.

Tell me something. Did you see the size of Goku's Spirit Bomb when he shot it against Kid Buu? Don't I have the right to say it's bigger than a moon? Several of Goku's Kamehameha waves were also larger than what we consider to be 'moon-sized' according to our human eyes. I could but then again, when I write my stats sheet, I always use facts which were deemed canonical. Since I don't have the dimensions of the Spirit Bomb, I won't be a retard and calculate it myself. It makes no sense to do that shit.

Bigger is not always better. Super Vegeta was weak as shit because he only had power, but he didn't have the speed and agility that his lower form had. Everyone realized this later. Piccolo, in DBZ fired a weakass KI blast and destroyed the Moon within a fucking second. A humongous-sized blast means it's more destructive in nature, which is why you don't see a lot of 'huge-sized' attacks in DBZ. Then again, small KI attacks are also planet-busting, evident with Beerus's feats. I'll go into that in the later chapters.

The reason why Z-Fighters use narrower and smaller sized blasts is because they concentrate the KI in order minimize the destruction. Piccolo was able to destroy the Moon in a fucking second, but Raditz casually blocked KI Blasts which were stronger than the Moon-Buster blast with just a hand and without so much as a sweat. This is done to prevent damage to Earth and to ensure their training sessions are done without need to change planets every time they power up. It makes no sense to throw Moon-Buster KI blasts for volley-ball practice. Ninja, on the other hand, are incompetent weaklings.

"**Yes, Boruto was the one to use the Rasengan, but he did not create it. Naruto couldn't use it, because he could barely move... but that is the point.**"

Baruto's involvement was the whole turning point, idiot.

It's the same as Goku and Gohan's Father/Son Kamehameha, which ultimately led to Cell's demise. Remember that Goku wasn't even physically present but his mere mental presence gave Gohan enough motivation to destroy Cell. So what is your point? Ah right, you have no point.

"**Naruto could BARELY move, he could BARELY use his chakra, yet he STILL created a damn-near planet sized explosion without breaking a sweat or taking up any real charging time for it.**

**Naruto CASUALLY created a PLANET-BUSTING Rasengan, while in BASE MODE, AND while his chakra was being restrained and disrupted.**"

Damn-near planet sized explosion?

This explosion was on an area within a CONTINENT, yet the blast is PLANET size wide? Are you even listening to yourself? No wonder why numerous of your fans have begun to question your over-exaggerations. At best, this weakass technique can wipe out two villages at once, nothing more.

CASUAL PLANET BUSTING?

No. There was no planet destroyed, nor is anyone other than Kaguya in the Narutoverse an actual planet buster. I consider Kaguya a planet-buster, only from the feat of her Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball. If she didn't have that, I wouldn't even consider her a planet-buster. Naruto is NOWHERE near as strong as Kaguya so stop hyping up Naruto when he has performed no significant feat and has only grown **weaker** over time.

"**Naruto did NOT use any power ups. He was being physically restrained, he had his chakra levels being restrained, yet he STILL managed to make something with so much power without so much as breaking a sweat OR struggling.**

**He EASILY and WITHOUT EFFORT created a planet-busting attack, yet some people purposely bash his strength and make him out to be such a weak character**."

He was weak as shit in Gaiden and remained pathetic in Baruto The Movie. He just stopped fighting after The Last. The reason why he got restricted was because his movement became so fucking sloppy due to his lack of training, just like the pathetic as shit fight scene I saw in Naruto Gaiden the manga.

Let me destroy a city and call it Planet Busting. Lmao.

The reason why we, or I, myself in general, bash the blondie reject is because he IS weak. He may be strong in the Narutoverse because after all, it is Kishimoto's creation, but compared to various other manga and anime, Naruto is a weak piece of shit. Fuck, even Yamcha soloes the Narutoverse.

"**Naruto managed to do all of this without sweating or struggling.**"

So…then were the restrictive chakra rods in Naruto's body being used for anal pleasure?

Chakra Anal Beads.

Pardon me for my lack of judgment.

"**Naruto - Casual Planet Buster, Base Mode.**"

Just because you said it, doesn't make it canon. Stop hyping up your cartoon life-partner.

"**He can't make a wish, and restore planets or save the lives lost.**"

He could just ask his devoted life-partner/homo-lover Sasuke to revive people with the Rinnegan, or he could also ask Orochimaru to summon the dead via Edo Tensei.

"**Naruto can send people STRAIGHT into space with extreme ease, meaning that people without the ability to both survive planet buster attacks and breath in space can't survive some of his casual planet buster attacks.**"

Can send people into space with _extreme_ ease? Has this been done? STOP MAKING SHIT UP. His strongest move wasn't even able to exit the Earth's orbit, let alone do anything significant. Anyone, and I mean anyone with a power level greater than 329 in DBZ is a moon buster. Naruto is just weak as shit.

"**Oh, and while I'm at it time to debunk something.**"

This should be interesting.

"**Naruto's moon has no air, you want to know why?**

**Because, the moon is smaller than the Earth, meaning ALL of the atmosphere would be drawn RIGHT to the planet. That is why OUR moon has no air, while the INSIDE of the moon has air, the outside does NOT have it. **

**That is why there is NO life on the moon, on the outside, because there is no air on it. Obviously they could breath in space, otherwise they would have never survived there long enough to plant those trees and create the inner air pocket in the first place.**"

Narutoverse's Moon has OXYGEN, WATER, and WILDLIFE like planets and insects. I said this in the previous chapter. Also, the Moon was man-made since Hagoromo was the one who created it. There was life on the Moon because the Otsutsuki clan lived there.

The oxygen on Narutoverse's moon allows everyone to breathe there. Hinata was also seen dining on the moon near a lake with insects roaming about. There is oxygen there. The water allows everyone to remain hydrated. There's no reason why ANYONE should have a problem with surviving there.

Oh right. If you forgot, there's also a portal in the Elemental Nations which takes a person directly to the moon. So forget about a spaceship. Just use a portal to go to the oxygen-having moon. Lol.

You are also forgetting that the Otsutsuki clan are Alien Species. They are not human. As stated in the manga, they come from another world but where they came from was never mentioned. This means their feat of surviving in space is not all that farfetched since Frieza is shown to survive in space as well. The Otsutsuki clan made the Moon oxygen-enriched and made it so that it was full of fucking water which would allow future generations to come there and survive with the utmost ease.

So an Otsutsuki breathing in space is not canonical, but at least it's a logical assumption. Human ninja like Naruto on the other hand? They are not able to survive in space because they're human. At best, they can survive on the Moon, but then again, their Moon has oxygen, water and plants. Even we could live on the Narutoverse's Moon. Sigh.

Your case?

Debunked.

"**Naruto. Is. A. Casual. Planet. Buster. Even at his weakest, planets are nothing more than slight annoyances to him if he actually wanted to destroy them.**

**Naruto at his strongest is WELL beyond a Planet Buster, and he is WELL beyond that with ease.**

**He doesn't even need to TRY to destroy planets.**"

Once again: your opinion doesn't make something non-canonical and magically turn it into a canonical feat. Naruto at his prime is a Moon-Buster and that's if and ONLY if I am being generous.

You're just over-exaggerating Naruto feats again, which doesn't make sense. You did the same when you declared that if Fukasaku can lift so much that Naruto in Sage Mode is able to do the exact same. They are different species, moron. An ant can lift up to 10x its body weight. Can a human do that? Why the illogical claims? "Naruto is a strong ninja." If you would've said this all that time ago, I would've never reviewed in your stats sheet, which means I would've never created my stats sheet as a response.

But when you say "Naruto is so strong that he beats Goku and beats Superman," that's where you and I have a problem and that's the whole reason why these counter stats sheets like mine were created in the first place. The problem is that you don't stop there. You make even more shit up and then declare your utterly retarded as fuck assumption as the word of canon, which it is not. At the end of the day, you are not Kishimoto. You cannot arrive to these illogical claims.

"**I LOVE it when I am proven right.**"

Lmfao.

Arrogant are we? Sorry, but I just debunked everything you said. Your debate skills are pathetic.

Your review in my previous chapter showed me just how much of a sore loser you truly are. You had absolutely no counter to give me and so you resorted to a rant instead. Kudos on the cussing btw, I liked it. But tell me something. Why are people forbidden from flaming you, but you feel that you're free to flame others? Is this in any way justified? Not really. Those who haven't read fairy tail dragon slayer's review on my 3rd chapter, go ahead and read it now. You'll see exactly what I'm talking about.

You were unable to debunk anything and went off ranting about how Goku had a power level of 8,000, not 9,000. I laughed my ass off when I read that. Your statements went off about how I'm lying about the 'real feats' of the truth-seeking balls, which I actually took from the Manga, and the Databooks respectively. You on the other hand, made every fucking shit up about how it negates everything when it clearly doesn't and according to the databook. It only has a capacity to destroy a forest. That is all.

You may never admit it but people are slowly coming around, Narutard. All of this started the moment you began over-exaggerating Naruto feats to the point you declared he's able to defeat Superman. That was your biggest over-exaggeration. At least now, I can smile knowing that the people are coming around to the truth and that I'm here to play a major role into making that a full-on reality.

"**The best part, Naruto, shown in 'The Last' can shoot the Rasengan in the form of a beam. He can shoot casual planet busting attacks in the form of a beam.**"

This 'beam' was unable to destroy the moon, let alone destroy a planet. Master Roshi in Dragon Ball pwns. Debunk that.

"**The best part, this CAN'T be disproven, because you can WATCH it and see it happen. You can visually see the proof, and it is simply that, proof.**"

That's why I always say we should consider the anime show as canon, but you on the other hand, cannot even bring yourself to accept DBZ anime as canon. Hypocrite. Anyway, whatever you said was just as easily debunked. Use your brain next time when you plan to host a debate session with a man who uses logical and critical thinking on a daily basis.

And be warned…I am going to use Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection of F, and Dragon Ball Z SUPER, as my canonical points later on so you better be prepared. Akira himself declared those two movies and the SUPER series as canon in a recent interview.

I say this because at this moment, more and more people are moving away from your bullshit and are finally realizing their mistake in trusting you blindly. And by the time this stats sheet of mine is over and done with, I can guaran-damn-tee that the populace will know the truth first hand.

I, however, cannot help the blind ignorant Narutards like you, fairy tail dragon slayer.

* * *

**1****st**** ONE-SHOT. (**_**Credit for this one-shot goes to WoW. Thanks for the freebie, man.**_**)**

"Casual planet busters eat free." Naruto saw a sign as he passed by one of the streets looking for a good place to eat lunch. He could see only a few people inside of the store, and he could see some people being kicked out.

Naruto walked in.

"Would you like a table or a booth?" The waitress asked Naruto, who only shrugged.

"Surprise me." Naruto told her with a grin.

If casual planet busters eat free, he was going to clean this place out SO quickly.

He looked across at four men sitting at a rectangular table.  
"Thy is not worthy of thy hammers wrath," exclaimed one of the four men, he had long blond hair and a silver helmet, along with a large hammer.

"Thor you son of a bitch once I've finished this drink you'll be wishing you never messed with the Prince of all saiyans!" Shouted a drunk Vegeta, as the last two members of the table, Goku and Superman laughed.

Naruto went over to them, if they were casual planet busters they must be pretty powerful and interesting people.

"Hiya guys, the names Naruto, believe it!" He yelled over enthusiastically.

"For the love of the living tribunal catboy me and your mother are done!" said Superman before Goku decided to butt in.

"Are you really a casual planet buster?" He asked.

"Of course, I can even prove it, watch this," Naruto told him as the group stepped outside, carefully avoiding the table of a hungry galactus.

Naruto powered up and threw an extremely large bijuudama rashenshuriken using all his chakra, it dwarfed even the city they were standing in. It exploded just out of Earths orbit lighting up the sky.

The drunk Vegeta fainted, before a shocked Thor and Superman laughed their asses off.

"Firstly that wasn't casual you look as if you're about to die, secondly, well how do I put this to you. Your attack was just over moon level," said Goku before he flicked the exhausted Naruto out of the city breaking his spine and jaw. He would need a few more bullshit power ups before he could bust a planet, let alone do it casually.

* * *

**2****nd**** ONE-SHOT.**

Nail had sweat pouring down his antenna and was pounding his fists against the wall quite hard. After allowing Krillin and Gohan, two humans into Elder Guru's room, the powerful guardian of the dragon balls was surprised to see that Guru went so far as to unlock their secret hidden power. But now, Frieza, one of the biggest fucktards in the universe was heading towards them. Luckily, Gohan and Krillin had dashed off earlier so they were safe…for now.

"Nail," voiced Elder Guru with a frown. "Come here for a moment."

Nail wasted no time and stepped inside. "Elder?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"There's another…" Guru paused as an ORANGE wearing reject appeared in a flash. "…you're here, Naruto Uzumaki. I was wondering how you appeared on Namek."

Naruto was a man of few words. "Dattebayo, Dattebayo, Dattebayo, BELIEVE IT!"

A man of few retarded words, sorry.

Nail growled. "Shut the fuck up!" he roared, grabbing his ears. "We Namekians have sensitive hearing."

"OKAY, BELIEVE IT!" boasted Naruto similar to how Harpy Lady shrieks in Yugioh.

Elder Guru sighed. "Wait… I see everything now." He sighed again. "You created perverted techniques in your younger years, techniques displaying nude women performing a pole dance and so forth, taught this same move to Konohamaru, an innocent child, went so far as to create a harem full of these nude women, and then created a harem of nude men. But you blatantly consider Jiraiya, your former teacher, a pervert. You're very hypocritical, Naruto."

"_A blind follower of this youngster should be called a Narutard._" Guru finished in his mind.

Kurama inside Naruto's head rubbed its head with a paw. "_**I can't disagree there. You were and still are a pretty lame piece of shit, Naruto. You clearly need to grow the fuck up." **_Naruto meanwhile was just seen gritting his teeth.

Nail bristled at this perverted whiskered garbage who dared step foot into Lord Guru's quarters. Before he could voice out his disgust, Guru cleared his throat, stopping him from speaking.

"You are impure," declared Guru strongly. "You do not deserve to be on our planet, Naruto. Please leave now."

Naruto was red in the face, emphasizing how angry he was. His whiskers literally wiggled like a near-dead insect and his ears blew steam, mostly because he was a hot-head. That green alien dared insult a PLANET-BUSTER like him? He would have to teach that Namek a lesson.

"But wait." Interrupted Guru again with a bigger frown. "That's not even the worst part. Your own son Baruto hates your guts because you can't even dedicate time to your family. He told you that he would never forgive you if you didn't show up at your daughter's birthday. After you became Leader of your village, you began to neglect your own kin. Shadow Clones were all you knew and you used them all the damn time. Why the fuck don't you use shadow clones to finish up your paperwork while you spend time with your family?"

Nail seethed. "You're not only a shit pervert, but you also willingly neglect your family?" He fumed. "What kind of a leader are you?" his eyes narrowed. "Or are you just angry because you turned out to be a limp noodle who can't satisfy his wife like she wants you to?"

"HAREM NO JUTSU!" cried a pitiful Naruto, who couldn't resist using his powerful techniques. He'll show them a limp noodle! _Dattebayo._

Nail and Guru twitched at the sight of the horde of nude women and turned away because unlike the blondie reject, they respected the female race, regardless of the species.

Naruto was floored at this shit. Those green idiots were unfazed by his technique? But before he could rage out like a pathetic fat-ass who explodes upon losing a game, his eyes bulged as a red colored beam shot into his chest and killed him instantly.

In walked Frieza like Chuck Norris, but his tail swayed wildly like a retarded rat. With a smug smile, he looked down at the dead blondie reject and crossed his arms.

"Now who the fuck was this bitch?" asked Frieza casually. "What a weak piece of shit."

Nail sighed. "He was Naruto Uzumaki, a man-child who neglects his family."

Guru nodded. "Although he's very impure, we need to host a funeral." He looked at Frieza and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for taking care of him, Lord Frieza."

"My, my…" said Frieza. "What respect." He chuckled. "I like it. Since you spoke so kindly, I'll allow the both of you to live. I won't even ask about the dragon balls."

Nail's eyes widened. "Wait. Are you actually going to leave us be?"

Frieza nodded solemnly. "Being subjected to a blondie shit like that must've been painful enough, even more than death itself. So yes, I'll allow you to live." He took off in the sky. "I'll come back in a few years."

"It's a miracle," whispered Guru. "Thank you for your sacrifice, Naruto-san. At least your worthless existence proved to be beneficial for the Namek race."

Naruto just laid there like a fucking retard. Weakass ninja.

* * *

**3****rd ****ONE-SHOT.**

SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star both walk into a bar, hoping to get fucking wasted today. This bar wasn't in the ocean, but Sandy recommended it so they agreed to go because Squidward had been acting more retarded than ever and they had had enough of his insults and ridicule. They needed to be somewhere away from the Pinocchio-impressionist.

"Squidward?!" cried SpongeBob, disturbed by the big-ass nose freak. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to get a drink!" yelled Squidward. "But it looks like I can't drink because there's an ORANGE wearing piece of shit shrieking like a petty little bitch, and because of him, the bartender is not serving anyone."

He pointed towards a blondie reject who was really shrieking, making Squidward's statement absolutely justified. He was currently yelling at Goku and Vegeta, two Saiyans the Bikini Bottom residents were familiar with since they hung out with the two a while back. Goku almost ate Mr. Krabs at that time so explaining how why he shouldn't do eat the restaurant owner was the best part. It was a pure shits-and-giggles scenario.

Patrick Star coughed. "What is this, I don't even."

"It's the Hash-Smoking Ass-Grabber!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "Wait, that's not right." he murmured. "He's the Mash-Potato Dick-Smasher!"

Squidward groaned. "You mean the Hash Slinging Slasher. And no, he's not him. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'M A CASUAL PLANET-BUSTER, DATTEBAAYYOOOOOOOO!" cried Naruto with tears rolling down his whiskered face. "BELIEEEEVE IT!"

Goku just slammed a finger and shattered Naruto's Sage Mode, beating the piece of shit insanely casually. Vegeta just kicked the reject and caused Naruto to shriek. At the end, Naruto was bleeding from head to toe, showing how pathetic he truly was. What a planet-buster.

Patrick coughed again, gathering everyone's attention. "Excuse me, cat-shit." Everyone fought back laughter except for the reject of course. "Are you like even a continent buster?"

"_**You grew pathetic, Naruto.**_" Kurama ranted inside Naruto's head. "_**You were MUCH stronger when you fought Toneri. Now, you're just a little bitch**_**.**"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I'm so pathetic, DATTEBAYO!"

Goku smiled. "Good. At least you understand, Naruto."

Vegeta nodded. "Now get the fuck outta here and go home and jerk off to the image of Sasuke like you were going to do."

Naruto grinned like a prison bitch. "I'M COMING, SASUKE!"

Vegeta and Goku nodded. "That's what he'll be screaming rather soon."

SpongeBob raised his hand. "Ummm…." he started his question. "Isn't Naruto straight?"

"No he isn't. He just uses marriage to Hinata as an excuse to hide his homosexuality and to save face. His two children were produced via Artificial Insemination. But he shouldn't have to keep hiding his true self, even though he's weaker than I was when I was a child. He should be free to love who he wants." said Goku.

Squidward groaned. "His wife must be a happy woman."

Vegeta shook his head. "I feel sorry for her. At least I always keep Bulma satisfied."

"I satisfy Chichi every day!" admitted Goku rather proudly. Of course his Super Saiyan form always left Chichi satisfied for days on end, unlike how Hinata must cry since her husband is actually a homosexual and not a heterosexual like he claims he is.

Patrick hummed. "Okaaaayy…. I need a fucking drink."

Everyone drank to their fill…completely forgetting about the blondie reject.

Naruto, who?

Who indeed.

* * *

_Yes, the chapter 35 of fairy tail dragon slayer's stats sheet is officially and downright debunked. There is absolutely nothing left for me to say other than the fact that the Narutard continues to post shit to sway people with his illogical and blasted biased claims. He has not provided facts. He is just a bullshitter and you'd be a fool to actually believe his shit. I am at least on the safe side. If you get used to my profanity, you can admit that I've NEVER provided any information without backing it up through the manga._

_Like I said, this chapter is not the official chapter 4, which was supposed to be a Strength Comparison. I've been quite busy so I haven't even begun to research the manga and canon to fortify my research so you're all going to have to wait until I release chapter 4, which will now technically be considered chapter 5. _

_I forgot to ask this but what do you guys wanna see the most in this strength comparison? Lifting feats? Punch feats? Hand to hand combat feats? I'll be sure to include everything but be sure to let me know what category you want the most detail. And yes, DBZ SUPER is going to be a part of this comparison because it is in fact, canon. So yeah, let me know. _

_Oh and if you have any one-shot ideas, do write them in the reviews or send me a PM and I'll credit you in the chapter that I post the one-shot in. Thanks to the people who have submitted their ideas and one-shots by the way. Writing them so frequently does take a toll sometimes._

_Btw, this has now surpassed fairy tail dragon slayer's stats sheet in review count. Rofl. I didn't think that would happen in just 3 chapters, but it did and this whole thing makes me quite the happy lad indeed. Thanks for the support, dudes and dudettes._

_Peace. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, my fellow scholars. How the fuck are ya?_

_To celebrate 1,700+ reviews for this stats sheet, I'm here with the "Strength Comparison" chapter which will include lifting feats and hand to hand feats. But before that, I wanna say thank you to those that reviewed and spent time with providing me with such fucking awesome feedback. Be sure to keep a manga site (Mangafox is a good choice) ready in another tab to overview manga scans._

_Let's get on with this shit._

* * *

But before I get on with this shit, I'd like to welcome you all to Debunking Narutards 101. I'm wizardkoli1, your professor for this seminar. Since some people actually bought fairy tail dragon slayer's bullshit on chapter 36 of his stats sheet, I feel it's time that I debunked it casually. At least a majority of the populace have begun to question your illogical claims. I like it.

Let me first say that you used a _**VIDEO GAME**_ and declared its feat as canon. Bullshit. How the fuck do you base a game's feat and immediately think that it's a source of canonical information? Should I perhaps do the same thing for DBZ? Oh, wait. No, I can't do that because you would whine and bitch about it. So let's stick to the fucking facts, okay? Narutards I tell ya.

"**Go to Youtube, look up 'The Last Naruto the movie [AMV] - Had enough' by ZombiesTube08 - Then Pause it at 3:37, the SECOND it reaches that point or you will miss it. Naruto punches Toneri and this happens.  
1\. A 10 foot crater appears, a 30 foot crater around around that crater, and 200 foot crater around THAT crater without Naruto even touching the ground with his fist.  
2\. Toneri goes flying so fast he reaches Lightning Speed, and even forms lighting around him for less than a second second. Two large glowing shockwaves form in the air from the speed he is sent flying.  
3\. Space collapses in on itself, before it explodes and makes the crater so deep the bottom is pitch black. Meaning the crater is so DEEP that you can't even see the bottom.  
4\. Toneri bounces across the ground 4 times, before his body plows completely through a mountain, before he hits another mountain and creates a 25 foot crater with his body, and around THAT crater a 150 foot crater forms.  
5\. Toneri is forcefully powered down, and lost the Tenseigan's power from the punch.  
Naruto wasn't even at full power, he wasn't in Sage Mode when he used the punch, meaning he could have punches even harder... and he caused large amounts of destruction to his surroundings without even touching them.**

**There, you will see the results of Naruto's single punch**."

I didn't know you were color blind, fairy tail dragon slayer.

My condolences.

Throughout the battle in that movie, Naruto was in Kyuubi Chakra Mode, but his chakra shroud disappeared right before he began punching Toneri with ORANGE CHAKRA laced fists. Do you know what this means? He was focusing Kyuubi Chakra Mode power into his fists. The damage done was not done in base form, it was through Naruto's powered up fists. Base power my ass.

_A 10 foot crater appears, a 30 foot crater around around that crater, and 200 foot crater around THAT crater without Naruto even touching the ground with his fist? 25 foot crater with his body, and around THAT crater a 150 foot crater forms?_

Just where in the blue hell are you getting these values from? Did Kishimoto secretly hand you these quantifications? Didn't I tell you to stop making shit up the last time? I think I did.

Lightning was formed around Toneri so that means he's faster than Lightning Speed? Well I suppose when Gohan transformed into SSJ2, you completely missed out on the lightning visibly sparkling around him. Or how everything turns to mush when Goku transforms into SSJ3.

Two chapters ago, I clearly said "lightning speed", "speed of light", "faster than light" are all case examples of fucking hyperboles. Nice try, Narutard.

"**5,000 Shadow Clones, and this is age 19 Naruto. Shadow Clones can use ANY move that the user uses, meaning if Naruto is capaple of using a super punch with the power described above, ALL of Naruto's clones are able to use that SAME punch.**

**...**

**Imagine that punch, multiplied by 5,000... by 5,000... by 5,000... did that sink in for some of you?**"

When Naruto summons a Shadow Clone, his power gets divided by half. This is the basic foundation behind the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu as stated by the jutsu's groundwork. So when he creates 5,000 clones, his power is actually divided by 5,000, **not** multiplied, you blatant hypocrite. If his punching power is 1000 N, his punching power after summoning one clone will become 500 N, **not** 2000 N like you're trying to imply. It divides, not multiplies. At least use the information given to you by the manga like you claim you do. But then again, you are an over-exaggerating Naruto fanboy.

Dividing chakra still means the original user is losing chakra, that is why the Kage Bushin is a forbidden technique, because when a normal person creates 100 clones, they divide their chakra so much that they have only a minuscule amount left to fight with. Less chakra = less strength. Less chakra = less stamina. Less chakra = less endurance. Less chakra = less speed. It is NOT multiplication.

In the fourth ninja war, Naruto's chakra levels plus Kurama's chakra levels are how the blondie reject handled the distribution so he wouldn't appear to be winded the fuck out. Even if he tired out, Kurama's chakra is how he was able to handle the strain of this shit. If shadow clones could really multiply his power, then why the fuck did he get solo'd by Madara's meteor? If shadow clones could really multiply his power, why the fuck did he and his clones get so easily solo'd by Kaguya? Idiot.

"**Also, remember this, Goku was nearly killed by a person weaker than Zarbon.**

**Sorbet, who was stopped by Tagoma, whose strength was stated to be around the same as Zarbon's strength, was stronger than Sorbet.**

**Zarbon, who had a power level of around 24,000, was slightly stronger than Sorbet.**

**Yet this runt by DBZ standards, was able to defeat Goku as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan with ONE SHOT.**

**Oh, and by the way, a SINGLE hole in his chest and Goku was pretty much defeated. A hole that was MUCH smaller than the hole Sasuke put in Naruto's chest when he was younger.**"

How strong was Black Zetsu? He was fucking weak.

How strong was Sage of Six Path Mode Madara? He was able to take on both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time, easily solo'ing them with no effort at all.

Tell me how did Madara lose again?

Ah, right. He lost when Black Zetsu, a weak piece of shit, gave his "godly" asshole a good ol' **fisting**. So don't come crying to me with your illogical and hypocritical bullshit, all right?

For the gun shot scene at how Goku was affected by Sorbet's laser gun, I'll be discussing that in the "Endurance Comparison" which is going to be the next chapter, so be on the lookout for that shit.

"**At the same time, when a DBZ fighter is caught off guard, they lose ANY form of defense.**"

Although I have plenty of fucking examples, let me just give you two.

Caught off guard, Six Path Sage Mode Madara was reduced to cannon fodder via Black Zetsu. This was mentioned in the previous point as well.

Caught off guard, Naruto, the 7th Hokage was reduced to cannon fodder via a simple hit from his daughter. This is supposedly the blondie reject who is apparently godly. Lmfao.

I could give more examples, but I think I made my point. It's like you want me to debunk everything you say, Narutard. At least kick up the difficulty a little. You make this shit too easy.

Quoted from fairy tail dragon slayer. "**Naruto's Songs- All Sung by Naruto's Voice Actor Junko Takeuchi in Naruto's voice. ****Naruto could have become a Singer instead of a Ninja.**"

Let me just rephrase this, okay?

Naruto's _**VOICE ACTOR**_ could have become a singer instead of a voice actor.

That is what you should have said. Saying Naruto's voice actor has the ability to sing and declaring that Naruto the character could have become a singer is the same shit you did by declaring Fukasaku lifting up shit and declaring that Naruto in Sage Mode is capable of doing the same thing. At least use your brain for once. It's become pathetic.

This is what I mean by when I say don't over-exaggerate and for you to fucking stop making shit up.

As the old saying goes, "You just went full retard. Never go full retard." But then again, this saying does not apply to a brain-dead, hypocritical, Narutard.

**Epic fail.**

* * *

**Strength Comparison**

**(**Naruto vs. Goku**)**

Since fairy tail dragon slayer wants to act as a math professor, I'll gladly take the spot as the professor for calculating DBZ feats. I didn't use mathematics and physics before because I say it's absolutely retarded to use such laws in an anime world, however, it seems like some people refuse to believe shit unless it's quantified which it can never be.

First and foremost, Akira has not given me any of these quantifications. I'm calculating them as I go along the manga. Feel free to prove me wrong as I'm not a fucking genius. This is just to show the comparison between Naruto and Goku. Unlike a certain Narutard, I stand clear with the fact that these calculations are not canon because I am neither Kishimoto nor Akira.

**NOTE:** I have not completed the Strength Comparison at this moment. I didn't get the time since I was busy attending the funeral of a family friend. It's not like I was a brother to the guy, but fuck…the funeral depressed the shit out of me. After the funeral, I just lazed around like I always do so don't blame me for not going into a lot of detail, which I wanted to do prior to the recent events.

But even if I had the time, I might not have gone into the whole mathematical calculations thing. I just hate math. Never liked that shit. And the fact I fucking hate applying math and physics to an anime world makes all the decision to me. What I'm going to do is include only the most important calculations but other than that, I'm just going to include the manga scan information.

So whatever I think of next for the Strength Comparison will be posted in a fixed portion of the next chapter, which is the Endurance Comparison. If not, I'll just continue the Strength Comparison alone in the next chapter and will make Endurance after that. And if I'm just lazy as fuck, I'll simply skip the remaining Strength Comparison and continue on with the Endurance. :P

xxx––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– xxx ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––xxx

Kid Goku in Dragon Ball (_**Manga Issue #01, Page #12**_) lifted up a car with Bulma inside, and then proceeded to throw it. At the least, this car, which is almost identical to the Renault 5 Turbo, should weigh roughly 1.5 tons. This is including the weight of Bulma who was inside the car.

Force = M (mass) x A (gravity) = 1.5 ton (1500kg) x (10 ms^-2)

Force = 15,000 N.

Now this is just for when Kid Goku lifted the car. Applying physics here tells us that it would require at least twice the force to throw the car like he did. This gives us 30,000 N minimum.

In real life, splitting 1.5 inch thick concrete slab takes roughly 1,900 N.

A cylinder of bone less than 1 inch in diameter and 2.33 inches long can withstand 25,000 N.

This means Kid Goku can casually shatter a cylinder of human bones. This was when his power level was 10.

Kid Goku in Dragon Ball (_**Manga Issue #3, Page #3-4**_) lifted up a boulder and shattered it like glass by "hugging" the shit out of it. That was at least a 2 ton boulder.

Kid Goku carried Turtle on his back for 120 fucking kilometers. (_**Manga Issue #3, Page #6 and onward.**_) And according to real life facts, a sea turtle generally weighs between 300 - 700 pounds, but just for the sake of balance, I'm going to consider Turtle as a 350 pound animal.

Force = Mass x Gravity.

Force = 350 pounds x 10 ms^-2

Force = 158.756 kg x 10

Force = 1587.6 N

This is the force required for Goku to lift Turtle.

Then he walked for 120 km with Turtle hung on his shoulders. On average, it takes a human roughly 5 minutes to walk 1 kilometer, which means it takes approximately 10 hours to walk 120 kilometers. Now let's take into account that Kid Goku has a 350 pound turtle on his shoulders and he's walking casually. If you note the manga scan, the sun hasn't even set which means he's way moving faster than a normal human. How much strength do you think it would take for Kid Goku to carry Turtle for 120km? This was when Kid Goku was a weak piece of shit btw.

Let's fast forward.

The Little Boy, a destructive piece of shit which shook Hiroshima in 1945. Filled with Uranium-235, it's weight was 64 kg, almost the same as an average adult male. Now the blast yield for this atomic bomb was 15 kilotons of TNT (63 TJ), and this information is available everywhere.

Tsar Bomba, the single-most powerful artificial explosion in human history, also often referred to as Kuz'kina Mat'. Now this bomb weighed 27,000 kilograms and its blast yield was measured at 50 Megatons of TNT (210 PJ).

Tsar Bomba is calculated to be 1350-1570 times the combined power of the bombs that destroyed Hiroshima and Nagasaki, 10 times the combined power of all the conventional explosives used in World War 2, one quarter of the estimated yield of the 1883 eruption of Krakatoa, and 10% of the combined yields of all nuclear tests to date.

Now that's a fucked up bomb, don't ya think?

Next, we'll move onto the Moon.

The gravitational binding energy of a spherical object is close to (3/5) GM2 /R, which is the energy one needs to completely overcome gravity and blow the object apart. Plugging in the numbers for the moon gives you about 1029 J. That's the equivalent to 2 x 10^19 tonnes of TNT.

Like I said before, the largest nuclear bomb ever detonated was the Tsar Bomba, which was 50 megatons (equivalent to 5 x 10^7 tonnes of TNT).

Applying the math, this gives us roughly 10^12 Tsar Bomba or 1,000,000,000,000 if you want the exact number.

So…long story short, if **each and every person** in the world owned approximately **143**Tsar Bombas, and then pooled together all of them, **then and only then** would we have enough nuke to destroy the Moon. So... what all of this means is that it takes _**A LOT**_ of fucking energy to blow up the moon.

**AND TO THINK MASTER ROSHI DID THIS IN DRAGON BALL, WITH PICCOLO DOING THE SAME THING IN EARLY STAGE DRAGON BALL Z.**

Now let's talk about speed and distance.

The distance from the Earth to the Moon is 384,400 kilometers. Piccolo fired up a weakass KI blast which destroyed the Moon within seconds. In the manga panel, this destruction was instant, but let me **underestimate** the blast. Let's say it took a minute for the blast to destroy the Moon.

Speed = distance/time

Speed = 384400/60

Speed = 6406.67 km/second

Speed = 23,064,012 km/hour.

So Piccolo's blast, severely underestimated, flew at a speed of over 23 MILLION kilometers per hour. This is also known to be 50x slower than the Speed of Light which is calculated to be 1,079,252,848.8 km/hr. This is Piccolo before he fought Raditz btw.

Juubi's Bijudama destroyed the Shinobi Alliance Headquarters almost instantly. Is this faster than the weakass KI blast Piccolo fired at the Moon? **LOL, NOPE.**

So when it was stated that Vegeta with a power level of 18,000 can destroy the Earth with his Galick Gun, you should at least realize that it's easily possible and that it's not a hyperbole. That's why the filler showed Vegeta destroying that filler planet. It's because he's able to pull off this feat. If Piccolo, a person weaker than Raditz was able to manifest Moon-Buster attacks casually, it's EASILY possible for Vegeta to blow up the Earth. It's only logical.

Nappa effortlessly obliterated a city with a thrust of his two fingers. (**_Manga Issue #213, Page #6_**), and a highly concentrated version of this attack did no harm to Goku whatsoever. To destroy a city of that size, you need around 15 Kilotons of explosive TNT.

Meanwhile, Nagato destroyed Konoha, a village, which is logically smaller than a city, with his Shinra Tensei. So let me be a bitch and make the destructive property equal to a city-wide explosion, which is roughly 15 kilotons of TNT.

Nappa effortlessly destroyed a city with two fingers.

Nagato used Shinra Tensei to destroy a land smaller than a city.

Hmmm...interesting.

When Nappa fired up a concentrated version of this attack, Goku stood unfazed. (_**Manga Issue #226, Page #3**_). But at the same time, even Kyuubified-Naruto was taking the beating of a fucking life-time when Nagato used the Shinra Tensei. Fuck, the Sage Mode Naruto couldn't handle the fucking strain of the jutsu…he had to use a fuckton of clones to save his ass.

So when I say Raditz soloes, I'm not really being an over-exaggerator, I'm merely stating the facts. Narutards on the other hand are the ones who don't have common sense.

Naruto's Tail-Beast Rasenshuriken wasn't even enough to destroy the battlefield, let alone destroy a country. It created a crater but that was it. It's not even slightly impressive. The Elemental Nations itself is a continent, which is much smaller than the size of the Moon.

Piccolo should be able to casually destroy that small-ass continent.

For Kaguya Otsutsuki to destroy a planet, she first has to entrap everyone in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, use the Nativity of Trees, drain the chakra of every 'slave' inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and then finally activate the Expansive Truth-Seeking Balls. Lol, talk about taking precious time to charge a blast. **FUCKING PATHETIC!**

Meanwhile, almost everyone in DBZ is a casual planet-buster.

Yamcha soloes.

HEY, HERE'S A QUESTION.

If Naruto is the casual planet-buster Narutards claim he is, WHY the fuck didn't he just destroy the Moon? He could've stopped the Fourth Ninja War casually and prevented the deaths of so many people. I mean the Infinite Tsukuyomi requires the Moon for it to entrap everyone, right? And don't fucking bring up the thing about how the Earth will survive without the moon. Before Hagoromo and Hamura sealed Juubi, the people of the Elemental Nations easily survived without it.

So why the fuck didn't Naruto just destroy the Moon or why didn't Hagoromo voice this out in the mindscape? It should be well within his power….BUT WAIT! He isn't capable of doing this shit. It's just a pathetic assumption which came from an over-exaggerating Naruto wanker.

Lol, casual planet-buster my ass.

Once again, Yamcha soloes.

Now let's fast forward to DBZ: Battle of the Gods.

Goku punched King Kai's Planet and smashed the shit out of it. In DB SUPER (**_Manga Chapter #2_**), Goku actually punched his way through from one side of the planet and came out from the other side. He busted a planet with ONLY his fist. Check and see it for yourself.

King Kai's Planet has 10x gravity.

Let's take an estimate of the planet's diameter. Let's lowball it and say it's 200m, which means the radius is 100m.

Volume = 4/3 x pi x r^3

Volume = 4/3 x pi x 100^3

Volume = 4188790.20

Mass = r^2 x g

Mass of King Kai's Planet = 0.0000000024636827904 x (earth mass)

Mass of King Kai's Planet = 0.0000000024636827904 x 5.97219 × 10^24 kilograms

Mass of King Kai's Planet = 14,713,581,723,998,976 kg

Density = M/V (both things we already calculated)

Density = 14713581723998976kg / 4188790.2047863905m^3

Density = 3.512608892.9415128417291527 X 10^9 kg/m^3

U = 3GM^2 / 5R (where G is the gravitational constant (6.674×10^−11 N⋅m2/kg2 ), M is the mass, and R is the radius. According to the calculations we just made, King Kai's Planet's mass is 14,713,581,723,998,976 kg, and the planet's radius is 100m.)

U = 8.66 x 10^19 J

GOKU BUSTED A PLANET WITH A PUNCH.

The most dense material known is Osmium, which has a density of 22661 kg/m^3, and, because of that, it's also the material which is most resistant to compression (462 GPa).

King Kai's planet is still half a million times denser than this, and thus even way more resistant to physical compression.

Even if King Kai's planet had the same gravitational force as Earth, the fact it has such a small diameter would still imply a huge density, and indeed, it would still have a density around 200,000 times bigger than the density of Earth.

If you're still skeptical of this, read on. When Goku powered up to SSJ3, King Kai's planet wasn't torn apart, not even shaken up a bit, but when he powered up to SSJ3 on Earth, Earth nearly tore itself up to its core. The Earth shook, and even people in the afterlife felt the surge of energy. So, I think it's safe to say that King Kai's planet is above Earth's density.

We are no longer talking about KI blasts. This was a fucking PUNCH. Goku destroyed a planet which is much, much denser than the Earth and did it with his fist alone. So when you go off and say Goku is not a planet-buster, you're right. He isn't. He is AT LEAST a galaxy-buster, taking into account that Kid Buu was stated to be a galaxy-buster by the Supreme Kai.

Goku's punch is capable of destroying a planet, so where do we stand on the whole 'endurance' feat? That will be expressed in the next chapter. But where does that leave Goku in terms of KI blast destructive properties? LOL. It's not even worth discussing this shit any longer.

In DB SUPER episode 3, Goku, in base form, was seen lifting a fucking gigantic metallic object, which was far larger than the size of King Kai's Planet. I could do the calculation myself, but since I'm lazy as fuck, you couldn't pay me to even bother with the whole thing right now. That is, of course you want to wait until I get the muse to do it, which might take forever.

Fortunately for me, another person on the internet did the job for me. Go to Google Images and type in 'darkvslight346' and one of the first few images that will come up will show you the calculation done on a picture, which should have a yellow colored background. From the picture, you'll see that Goku is capable of lifting at least 55,000 tons in base form.

I think I'm going to stop right here.

Let's talk about Naruto.

Naruto evaded Toneri's Moon-Cutter strike with Kyuubi Chakra Mode activated, while pouring chakra into his palm to loosen the blow. Let's say he didn't do any of that shit, which he clearly did from what is seen from The Last.

Piccolo summoned a KI blast, much stronger than the one he used to destroy the Moon to fucking bits and pieces, however, Raditz blocked it with just a hand. So in this point, Raditz is much stronger than Naruto, which should be simple and clear to all by now.

Naruto's greatest lifting feat was the Rhino he picked up via horn. We're only hypothesizing the weight of this Rhino. Nowhere did it give you the actual amount of its weight. At best, this Rhino was nothing more than 100 Tons. I'm giving that because 2 tons is a Rhino's average weight and 50x that is 100 tons. Fuck, let's give him a total of 200 tons which makes the Rhino 100x heavier than the average Rhino. That is the most I'll give Naruto in Sage Mode.

In Dragon Ball, Kid Goku lifted Gillan, a talking pterodactyl, by the tail, and sent him flying across the ring, and up into the fucking air. (_**Chapter #39, Page #10**_). Do you think that creature weighs less than a Rhino? Aaaaaah…not really. This was before Goku even fought Tien, and this is quite before he fought against King Piccolo.

In the 23rd Budokai (_**Manga Issue #187, Page #6**_), Goku flipped Giant Piccolo, who would have at least weighed 100 tons judging by the Namekian's outrageous height, which is equivalent to what Naruto in Sage Mode did in terms of lifting feat, or at best, Dragon Ball Goku is almost there. By the way, this is Goku before Dragon Ball Z started. **LMFAO.**

Adult Goku would therefore, be much, much stronger and should be able to lift something much heavier than that pterodactyl, which is why that lifting feat of DB SUPER was shown in episode 3. It's because Goku can casually do this shit. There's no questioning it now.

With a kick, Goku sent Frieza crashing through not one, but two islands on Namek. (_**Manga Issue #309, Page #14-15**_)

Zarbon, piledriving Vegeta into the ground, created a crater kilometers across. (_**Manga Issue #263, Page #13**_).

And to estimate the total destruction, it should be by my estimate, be worth much, much more than what Nappa did that it's no comparison, which means it's far more powerful than the weakass Shinra Tensei, a move which pretty much soloed everyone in Konoha.

SSJ3 Gotenks, slamming Buu into the ground, created a Grand Canyon like crater. (_**Manga Issue #495, Page #12**_)

To understand the value of such an explosion, we need to understand its size. The Grand Canyon is 277 miles long and 18 miles wide. This is merely an estimate so let's say the punch destroyed a city in terms of distance. To destroy a city means to fire up at least 15 kilotons of TNT. This is just me underestimating the shit out of the DBZ feats by the way. It should by my calculation, be measured at 75 Megatons, but that's just me looking at the manga scan.

DBZ pwns.

* * *

**1****ST**** ONE-SHOT.**

Goku and Vegeta both frowned as they looked at Whis and Beerus. Today, the two Saiyans were going to learn how to transform into the next Super Saiyan God form, which they wanted to name UB3R GAWD, but for some fucking unknown reason, a blondie reject appeared on the God of Destruction's planet with a retarded look on his whiskered face. Whis said the blondie fuck was boasting about how he was a casual planet-buster, and so he chose to bring the idiot here to see if such a thing was possible.

None of the warriors agreed to fight the retard because sensing by his power level, Naruto, who loudly announced himself, wasn't even worth fighting. At best, the blondie could hold his own against Raditz but that was about it really. And to make matters worse, the reject wasn't letting up. Whis wanted to just send the blasted fool back to the Elemental Nations and be done with it.

"Sexy Jutsu!" cried a perverted as shit Naruto, creating a naked lady whose lady-parts were barely hidden within a pile of smoke.

Now transformed as a nude woman, the ninja displayed a few seductive poses, hoping to entice the two Saiyans and get them to fight him/her…whatever. The "casual planet-buster" or if you want something more believable, "the Energizer-battery powered rabid AIDS infested over-exaggerating fucktard", even went so far as to moan like an eager, yet **very** cheap transsexual prostitute and bended over frequently so the men could take a good hard look on her ass.

But suddenly, before anyone could voice their disgust toward the blondie reject's absolute pitiful attempt to garner their attention…_The Incredible Hulk_magically appeared, pulled off his pants and shoved his building-sized cock inside the henged ninja's "pussy" without even hesitating.

"**HULK SMASH!**"

Goku and Vegeta reacted similar to how a petty bitch with Acrophobia (a term for an extreme fear of heights) would react at the top of Mount Everest…they fucking hurled. Beerus and Whis were literally on the same page. Whatever desserts they ate on Earth came plummeting out of their mouths since they were unable to stomach the screaming, not to mention the horrifying, terrorizing, brutalizing, and worst of all, bloody, gore. The scene looked fucking painful.

"It's like the time I watched that '2guys 1horse' video clip. Damn. I almost feel sorry for the weakass ninja." Said Beerus plainly with a shiver. Even he, a God of Destruction, was not someone who would administer such level of destruction.

Vegeta scoffed but was pale-faced because he remembered that video clip all too well. A fucking worker from Capsule Corp. showed him that clip and needless to say, there was one less human on the planet Earth. Even to this day, he refused to go anywhere near a horse. But most importantly, he made sure his Saiyan armors came with extremely powerful ass protection.

Goku nodded along. "Well that's what you get when you over-exaggerate to the point that you claim you're a 'casual planet-buster' when you're nowhere near close to that level. I hope Naruto realizes that at best, he's a moon-buster and that's **only** if he starts training again."

Meanwhile, The Incredible Hulk pulled his cock out of…what remained of his bloody sex-partner before his eyes went wide upon realizing he hadn't fucked a chick…but instead, he went and screwed a scrawny fox brat. Granted, who he thought was a woman died the very second he slammed his "green lantern" inside what he considered to be a welcoming cunt, it didn't make the situation any less infuriating and embarrassing. Was he supposed to be alone for all eternity?

Angered, the green beast went off in a rage, jumping from city to city, leaving Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whiz behind, none of whom were able to say anything productive at the moment.

After a while, Whis slammed his staff on the ground. "**DEATH BY PENETRATION.**"

* * *

**2****ND**** ONE-SHOT.**

Homer Simpson was not a happy man. No, he was fucking outraged. First, the Power Plant's supply of doughnuts ran out, which to him, literally spelled doomsday, but to make matters worse, the strippers in the strip club were on strike, and today was supposed to be Juicy Wet Thursday. He wanted to lay back on a chair, drink a few beers, and enjoy hot naked chicks with daddy issues taking turns shaking their asses on his chubby crotch. Was that so much to ask?

"Homer, why the fuck are you here?" asked the strip club owner. "Today is Wednesday so you ain't gonna see shit. Tomorrow is Juicy Wet Thursday, remember?"

Homer's eyes went wide as he slammed his head against the counter. "**DOH!**" And with that Shakespearian-level dialogue, he got up and walked out of the strip club. But he had to admit that he felt extremely happy. Tomorrow he would see all the strippers he wanted.

Outside, Homer frowned as he saw a fuckton of people, but he assumed that it had something to do with the girls from the strip club who were on strike today, protesting against some shit. Somehow, those chicks wanted more money even though they were earning quite heavily, not to mention all the extra cash they got from banging horny customers in the private lounge room. These strippers were earning more money than the average doctor for crying out loud.

Greedy bitches be cray.

"Homer!" cried Marge, the lovable fatass's wife as she saw her husband. "You need to see this!"

"I wasn't in the strip club!" shouted Homer firmly. "I didn't see shit!"

Marge raised an eyebrow. "Today is Wednesday so of course 'you didn't see shit', Homey. Tomorrow is when things turn wild and juicy."

Homer's eyes narrowed. How the fuck did his wife know about Juicy Wet Thursday? Was she like a double agent? A wife by day and stripper by night? Was she in fact, Bouncy Titterson, the most famous stripper of Springfield? **DOH!** No. None of that shit was true. Marge wasn't someone who would strip in front of people…she just did that for him. It must be one of his wife's two sisters, both of whom he considered to be absolute crack depraved, $2 whores.

"…and that's why we're all here." Marge finished explaining the reason why there was such a huge crowd outside.

"Wow, Marge. That was quite the Vagina Monologue." said Homer plainly before licking his lips. "Mmmm….vagina."

Marge huffed at her husband's response, feeling irritated at his casual attitude. She did love to talk a lot, however, that didn't mean she was giving a fucking vagina monologue or something similar to that effect. She just loved to gossip. But after a moment, she walked towards the unconscious blondie who was laying there with a retarded look on his whiskered face.

Meanwhile, Naruto, the mentioned blondie, woke up and went wide eyed. He glanced at his surroundings and noticed everyone around him was…yellow skinned? How ABSURD! Yellow was a disgusting color! But the fact he looked like something only a living, breathing, mutated Orange monster would fuck was lost on him. No disrespect to oranges by the way.

Then again, he was a weakass ninja so none of that shit mattered.

"_**Goku beat you casually so do you know what I did?**_" spoke a voice inside Naruto's head, giving him the fucking creeps. "_**I sent you here just as casually. I'm Shenron, if you don't remember.**_" The dragon's tone was now dark and cool. "_**Anyway, you no longer wield chakra and are downgraded to a normal human level. Enjoy life in Springfield, Narutard.**_"

"_I'M STRONGER THAN GOKU, DATTEBAYO. BEELLIEEEEEVE IT!_" Naruto roared inside his head, only to hear Shenron laughing his ass off.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he remembered whatever went down on Earth. He challenged Goku to a fight, saying he was a "casual planet-buster", but then he got his ass handed to him faster than a group of thugs get their asses handed to them by Chuck Norris. His PLANET-BUSTER attack was actually nothing more than a country-buster, which Goku explained he was able to perform as a child. Naruto never felt so humiliated.

Then after the fight, Shenron came along, saying he didn't give a fuck about blondie rejects and sent him away to another universe. Now he realized he no longer had chakra nor could he feel any of his former strength. His power was no more than the average civilian.

As Shenron kept laughing his ass off like Hitler on steroids before cutting off the mental link, vanishing back to his own dimension, Naruto collapsed, falling unconscious once again.

Suddenly, before anyone could speak out, Smithers, Mr. Burn's assistant, came forward with a lustful smile plastered across his face, freaking everyone the fuck out. With a casual prance, he crouched down and hefted the blondie reject in his arms, carrying him bridal-style.

"Mr. Burns doesn't seem to be interested in my advances." Spoke the homosexual assistant. "So I'm going to practice on this specimen in the hope that it improves my chances. Mr. Burns will be mine sooner or later!" He cackled like a fucking maniac and ran away with the blondie in his arms. "But for now, we're going to christen my bed, Catboy. From now on, your ass is mine!"

Everyone just remained freaked the fuck out.

Marge smiled. "Well that blondie is going to get laid tonight, and by Smithers no less."

"What a fucking gypsy." Said Homer with a smirk. "**By the time Smithers is done, the blondie's asshole will no longer be a hole…**_**it will be a smile**_**.**"

Everyone shuddered at that fucking mental image before going about doing their own business, like nothing happened. They completely forgot about the strange ninja's appearance. After that day, no one saw Naruto for several months…not that anyone gave a rat's ass. BELIEVE IT.

* * *

_That's all, folks._

_Now that first one-shot was brutal and graphic in my honest opinion, but it was amusing nonetheless. Lol, poor, poor fox brat. Getting manhandled anally by The Incredible Hulk and dying from the penetration should be embarrassing enough. That's literally the worst way to die. __**BELIEVE IT!**_ _Lmfao. _

_AND DON'T WORRY. I'm watching the reviews and have taken whatever one-shots I saw posted there into consideration. Rest assured, I will try my best to include all of them sooner or later. Thank you for all the fucking hilarious suggestions. XD_

_Like I said in the start, I didn't get time to go into a lot of detail in this strength comparison, mostly because I neglected several of the Naruto feats, but that's only because it's just not worth it. I really, really hate math so don't blame me for taking the easy route out. This is not to mention that the funeral I attended took up my time along with my lazing around. But even if I did get the time, why the fuck should I calculate a blondie reject whose power is negligible compared to the likes of Goku and the Z-Fighters? _

_I will calculate some more DBZ feats though, but that'll be done in the next chapter or if I even get around to doing it. The next chapter, if I don't include the next Strength info, will be the Endurance Comparison. Hopefully you all liked the information I provided and if you have any information you want me to include, let me know and I'll see what I can do. _

_Peace._


	6. Chapter 6

_Good morrow, fellow humans with working brains. How the fuck are ya?_

_The reason I haven't updated in a while is…well…it's cuz my place got looted. Yeah you heard right. A fucking burglar broke into my place. Let me give ya'll a little backstory. Before I started college, which was last winter (2015 winter semester), me and a bunch of my friends rented out a 6 bedroom house together. Parties, chicks, everything was the works, bro. The expense per person worked out to be $385/month…yeah, it's a fucking steal if you ask me. It's very affordable for a college student who works part-time. We got the house from an elderly dude who sold it cuz he wanted to go to Florida to retire. Bye bye, biaaatch! _

_Anyway, I get a text from my neighbor telling me our place was broken into and our shit was stolen. He's a chill dude who has the slickest CBR 1000. Two houses were apparently broken into on the same day. I have no idea what the fuck happened. My friends and I were out for the weekend at another friend's place. He didn't join college so we had to keep him company. We were all highschool buddies. So we were out there when all this shit happened. Quite FUCKING convenient! We made it back and the police was there, you know, "doing their job" or whatever the fuck they wanna call it and had us wait outside so we wouldn't "disturb" them. Then they came up and began asking for statements and shit, asking us about what was stolen. __**Bro, we don't fucking know what was stolen yet. **__**LET US THE FUCK IN FIRST!**_

_We were let in afterwards and the damage was unreal. The guy who did this stole my laptop, my iPad, my desktop, my passport, even my fake ID I got made when I wanted to go to the club in highschool…he fucking stole everything I had aside from what I was carrying at the time. I still have my phone and wallet. That's it, dawg. I got nothing left. Well I still have my clothes but that shit is just everyday wear. My textbooks don't count cuz who the fuck gives a shit about books outside of class? A lamp? Useless. At least I still have a bed to sleep on. I don't dare go back to my folks cuz that shit is cray. Fuck. All of my homeboys in the house got burgled…well, except for one of my friends because he never keeps anything valuable at home. The robber destroyed my friend's family portrait though. What a fucking bitch. I can't believe all this shit happened the night my friends and I were out partying. _

_So I'm using the college library's computer to post this chapter. I had reached halfway into chapter 6 (Endurance Comparison) but I no longer have the drive to continue that shit since I am no longer in possession of my goddamn laptop. If the police track down our shit, well and good, but if not, I'll just I'm gonna have to remember everything I wrote down. I even used a lot of math too. FUCK! The police say the dude would've most likely taken all our stuff to a pawn shop so meh, let's see what happens._

_It'll take a while for me to update with "Endurance Comparison", but what I'm gonna do is debunk fairy tail dragon slayer's 38__th__ chapter because a lot of people have PM'ed me about it. Sorry for the lack of response dudes and dudettes, but I'm working my ass off trying to pay for a laptop. It's tough as shit when you're in college and barely have any money since you tend to spend more than what you make. Either you waste all your cash on drinks and partying or you're spending it to pay for your utilities and shit. _

_Forget all that for a second. I just checked the stats out and it made me fucking happy, knowing that the Narutard was taken down like the filth he is. Over 2060 reviews in 5 chapters. FUCKING UNREAL! I'd like to thank you all for the support and hope you guys continue to review like the monsters you are. The 1__st__ reviewed fic on this crossover is fairy tail dragon slayer's shitty fic. It has 2300+ reviews. My stats sheet has 2060 reviews and it's growing at an impressive speed. So you guys wanna have some fun?_

_2060 reviews in 5 chapters = 412 reviews per chapter. Let's try making this chapter give the stats sheet a total of 2500 reviews. That means we need ~440 reviews for this chapter which is doable from what I've seen you guys are capable of. How about it huh? It's gonna make me feel like a refreshed motherfucker after getting screwed by that fucking burglar. Let's take the Narutard down. Let's make this become the most reviewed fic on this crossover. A stats sheet has more reviews than the top fic. LMAO._

* * *

**CLASSROOM #:** 69

**COURSE TITLE:** DEBUNKING NARUTARDS 101

**PROFESSOR:** wizardkoli1

**RULES TO FOLLOW IN THE CLASSROOM! (VERY IMPORTANT!)**

Please observe silence because class is now in session.

If you don't observe silence, then your professor, wizardkoli1, will not pass you that complementary joint after class.

Your phone, your tablet, your dick...you can't have any of this shit out during class.

Wait till Juicy Wet Thursday.

And most importantly, wear a poncho cuz Narutards be jizzing over a Naruto poster.

Debunking Narutards 101 (Today's Lecture: Debunking chapter 38 of what fairy tail dragon slayer calls his stats sheet.)

*_This was pretty much a rush job so don't mind the lack of description I put in my counterarguments. I only have a total of 2 hours to get this done because the library hours end at that time. And my job's gonna kick my ass throughout this week._*

* * *

"**Because SOME morons, you know who you are…**"

Yes, I do know who I am, Narutard. Next?

"…**thing that striking strength can vastly differ from lifting strength, how about I give you some proof taken right from the movies where Naruto and Goku are at their strength.**"

I believe you meant to say "think" that striking strength instead of "thing" but whatever. Anyway, this should be interesting.

"**Naruto's movement speed is so fast, that it uproots a tree the size of many mountains, and then CREATED multiple mountains as well. Might I remind you, that even things going at the speed of lighting don't directly affect their surrounding."**

A tree the size of many mountains? I love how quantified this statement is and not vague in any way. From the start of your retarded as shit 'stats sheet', you have not once given a canonical quantification for any of your statements and you know why? Kishimoto never once quantified that shit. You were the one who went to such lengths to measure something that simply cannot be measured.

Nowhere in that video did it show Naruto creating mountains by running, and let me tell you that capitalizing shit doesn't magically make your statement become canonical. It's still an assumption.

"**Even things going at the speed of LIGHT doesn't cause that level of damage to their surroundings.**"

Speed of Light attacks would FUCK up the earth, which is why the weakass KI blasts fired by DBZ characters are so deadly. A weakass KI blast destroys the Moon. Fire something more powerful than that and you have yourselves a fucking apocalypse.

Might Gai's fully opened Eight Gates is an example of damage done to the earth via supersonic speeds. A punch creating earthquakes and shit. Naruto is a bitch in comparison. If he really ran at the speed of light and punched the ground, it would be enough to destroy at least a country. But since the Elemental Nations is situated on a continent, the damage shown in that video was pathetic. DBZ pwns.

"**Their (Naruto and Sasuke)'s movement speed is so fast that they HAVE to slow down, heck, the fight itself is slowed down**."

Every anime depict character fighting each other in a slowed-down fashion. How the hell will you see shit if characters fight at real speed? Can your eyes capture that shit? Is this even a fucking argument?

"**Their feet are turning everything they touch into lava, just by coming in contact with it. Not setting it on fire, but completely liquifying it intol molten lava.**"

Perhaps, the bijuu chakra he got handed to him on a silver-platter from Son Goku had something to do with this shit? It's because Naruto received Son Goku's chakra that he attained Lava Release. This ain't a feat. This is the orange retard applying whatever was handed to him by chakra monsters. Bitch.

Beside that fact, if a character were to run over an area like that at nearly lightning speed, the friction and intensity of the hand-to-hand combat would be easily enough to create lava. This is not a feat. It's physics which you clearly don't understand. Goku while fighting Frieza on Namek is a clear case example of this shit.

"**Naruto shows masterful use of a sword, able to hold a proper stance and defend against a god using two blades at the same time. This shows God-like levels of swordsmanship.**"

Here's something.

Let's take a godlike character who only knows Ninjutsu and Taijutsu and hand him two swords, weapons he doesn't even know how wield properly. Then we'll send someone who knows how to handle a sword. Who's gonna win the swordsmanship match? Anyway, this shit is illogical. Naruto hasn't been shown to train in Kenjutsu because he never had someone to hand that knowledge to him on a silver-platter.

So fuck DBZ. A side character from Bleach should be able to pwn Naruto with ease. By the way, love the "godlike level of swordsmanship" part. It's so quantified!

"**Naruto punches Momoshiki, and the shockwave of his punch shatters the mountain that gets punches. Shatters, and might I remind you that this mountain is so large that Naruto isn't even visible when compared to it. His body compared to the mountain is so small, that it isn't even slightly visible.**

**Look right above the cut section of the tree, and you will see a GLOWING BLACK and ORANGE figure! The shattered, mountain sized remains of the HUGE tree are scattered and destroyed by the shockwave of Naruto's next punch. Momoshiki's body creates MOUNTAIN SIZED shockwaves as he is sent flying at extreme speeds... and when his body hits the upper parts of another huge mountain top, it gets shattered.**"

I won't even bother with this shit because it's that retarded. I only have to give you one example. Goku punched through King Kai's planet and literally came out the other side of the planet. (DB Super Manga chapter #2) I've calculated the striking feat in the last chapter. Check that shit out.

NEXT?

"**Naruto's NEXT physical attack, even though it missed, creates a mountain sizes explosion. This is a purely physical battle at this point, no energy attacks in the slightest.**

**Naruto PUSHES TWO mountains away from him with PURE physucal strength, and THEN he trasnforms into his Tailed Beast Form. These are two fucking huge mountains, and he pushes them aside. The fact that the mountains were destroyed first, prove this, considering the fact that Kurama standing up was SHOWN to completely and utterly outclass nearby mountain-sized objects in size.**"

Once again, Goku busted a PLANET with his FIST.

"**Naruto's Kurama form might look like energy, but the fact remains that it IS a body. It has a physical form, so any strength it shows is physical strength**."

What the fuck does this even mean?

This is not Naruto's physical strength. It's Naruto using Kurama's chakra transformation by synchronizing with the bijuu in order to pick shit up. You did it when you talk about Sage Mode and now here you are, doing that same pathetic shit for no reason whatsoever. How about we give Goku a Giant Ape transformation? Can't he lift shit up in that form? You're so fucking delusional that it's laughable.

"**That means he could lift entire mountains with a single hand, and destroy MUCH more than that with actual attacks.**"

He _could? _He _**could**_ lift entire mountains with a single hand? You're basing this on an OPINION of what you think Naruto could do? I'm not even surprised to see you making this shit up. After all, we've been seeing you do this from the start of your pathetic stats sheet.

"**A swing of a sword in this form, a feat of physical strength, was shown powerful enough to destroy massive quantities of land. The shockwave was so large that it made Kurama-form Naruto look small. He sliced a mountain sized opponent in half, and caused actual natural disasters with that show of physical strength. Tornados, lightning storms, earth ripping earthquakes.**"

Goku powering up to SSJ3 shook Earth at its core. Tornadoes, earthquakes, and even the people in the afterlife, in another dimension, were able to feel the power. This was explained repeatedly in my stats sheet so I have no intention of providing the manga scans now. Check the earlier chapters and see it.

The same goes for when Gohan powered up to SSJ2.

SSJ1 Goku on Namek did the same shit too.

"**Naruto shows FAR more physical striking power than Goku EVER has, seriously, go watch the other LINK that I posted. The one with Goku at his STRONGEST and Golden Frieza.**"

Naruto's physical striking power is greater than Goku's? So busting a planet with just your fist is INFERIOR to a fist that crushes a mountain?

Oh mama.

Goku at SSJ3 was capable of destroying a planet that's OUTRAGEOUSLY denser than the Earth. Now let's consider the fact that he transforms into Super Saiyan God form, a form that's multiple times stronger than his SSJ3 form. You're telling me that this sort of beast is inferior to a scrawny fox brat? LOL!

"**Naruto's opponent Absorbs Ninjutsu, so Naruto was forced to resort to PURE Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. No Ninjutsu in the slightest, because his opponent would absorb it. Naruto was forced into a pure physical battle.**"

Hey, Pein was able to absorb Ninjutsu too. It didn't take much beside a simple Sage Mode to put that bitch in his place. And by the way, summoning bijuu chakra is not an example of pure physical strength.

"**Naruto showed mountain shattering physical strength without even resorting to Kurama form, and IN Kurama form Naruto shows a physical feat capable of destroying so much land that even his giant (Above Mountain Sized) battle avatar seemed small in comparison.**"

Again, Goku pwns. Planet-Busting Fist Mountain-busting fist. I already explained this shit over and over and over again. Check the calculations done in the previous chapter.

"**Like it or not DBZ-fanboys, and you won't like it, but Naruto would wreck Goku in a fight.**"

You had no argument to begin with.

"**He is Faster.**"

How?

"**He is Stronger.**"

Again, how?

"**He has more Striking Power.**"

And here's the hat-trick. How? You weren't able to debunk Goku's planet busting with a fist feat. Naruto doesn't even come close. So, how? This sort of shit is illogical. Just stop. It's embarrassing.

"**He is BIGGER!**"

That's not what Hinata screamed last night when Goku was fucking her senseless. "HARDER GOKU OOOO MYYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDD! NARUTO IS SUCH A SMAAAAAAAAAL FOX. U GOTTA POUND THIS PUSSY! CAGE THIS HYUUGA BITCH!" - (Hinata Hyuuga at 2 AM)

"**He is more skilled.**"

It's amazing how quantified this statement is.  
"**He has more skills.**"

Did you just reiterate?

"**He has more HAX/OP skills**."

Lol.

"**Naruto has fought a wider variety of opponents (Punch, Kick, Ki Blast is NOT a Wide Variety).**"

Chakra, chakra, and more chakra is not a variety, either.

"**Naruto doesn't lose chakra by taking physical damage, something Ki Users are weak to.**"

Goku's fist busted King Kai's planet. Several of these fists were blocked casually by Beerus. Naruto's fists are unable to level a city, let alone a country. Your examples are fucking useless.

"**With every punch Naruto makes, Goku would grow weaker (the same does not apply to Naruto).**"

A single punch from Goku would obliterate the Elemental Nations.

"**Naruto is more powerful.**"

Did you just reiterate again?

"N**aruto is smarter. (He is the Dictator "Hokage" of an Entire Nation, holding absolute Military Might and authority who leads an entire army and guides everyone while doing immense amounts of paperwork that requires a good IQ.)**"

Naruto gets wrecked in a written exam during the chunnin exams. He doesn't have a GOOD IQ. He's shown to be dense idiot.

And remember, Narutard. Goku was offered Guardian of the Earth rank by Kami back in Dragon Ball. If you're the strongest, you're capable of being a leader in an anime. Intelligence has nothing to do with it.

"**Naruto is Pure Hearted (Meaning that the Spirit Bomb won't hurt him, look it up.)**"

Creating sexy jutsu as a child does not make you pure hearted.

Teaching sexy jutsu to a minor does not make you pure hearted.

And besides, KI and chakra are two separate entities.

Idiot.

"**Naruto is a battle genius, instantly learning his opponents weaknesses after seeing their moves once.**"

The same can be said about Goku. Roshi used the Kamehameha ONCE and Kid Goku copied it flawlessly.

"**Naruto has more reach to his attacks (Naruto is over 6 feet tall, while Goku is confirmed as 5'9")**"

You have nothing left so you resorted to height?

Shit.

"**Naruto heals faster, near instantly form most attacks (a hole in the chest pretty much kills Goku but barely slows down Naruto... and only for a second)**"

He heals because of Kurama.

Enough said.

"**Naruto has more stamina (able to fight for DAYS without eating, sleeping, or rest)**"

Naruto's physical strength isn't even close to Nappa's level so there is no argument about stamina.

"**Naruto can breath in space.**"

He can't. I debunked this statement two chapters ago. Or was it three? I can't remember. The Narutoverse's Moon has oxygen, water, plants, and wildlife. Surviving on a place where an average human can survive and calling it a 'breathing in space' feat is completely retarded.

"**Naruto is more durable (falling down to Earth from the Moon while in base form, and NOT getting killed by it)**"

He never once did this shit. Watch The Last. Sai had to save him from his flying ink bird. Durable? Goku busted a planet with his fist…a planet…and he came out the other side casually. Is that not durable? Lol.

"**Naruto is a Sage, he can sense what his opponents will do next and react to it before they even do it.**"

Goku can sense people from other galaxies. He can sense people in the afterlife. When in Dragon Ball, Kid Goku had to wear a blindfold to fight Mr. Popo and he learned to harness his sensing abilities from such an early age.

Next?

"**Naruto is scarier (scaring an army of Uchiha Clones with a single glance, paralyzing them with fear).**"

Goku was giddy thinking about fighting a God of Destruction.

And how is this an argument? He's scarier? You mean to tell me that the dude…a ninja that wears bright orange with shortass hair...is supposed to scare me? Naruto is scary? LMFAO! Dude, Piccolo up close looks like a dangerous motherfucker yet no one's afraid of him. This shit ain't even an argument.

"**Naruto is braver (Death means nothing in DBZ, so Goku being willing to die means nothing when compared to Naruto facing death proudly).**"

Lol. This ain't an argument, either. Every ninja is supposed to be brave and accept death. It's what they've been taught at the academy. What a fucking wank.

"**Naruto's attacks don't require a bullshit charge time. (Kaaaaameeeeeehaaaaameeeeehaaaaa!)**"

Piccolo fired a KI blast in a SECOND and it was so fast that it destroyed the Moon.

Stronger attacks might require powering up, but Moon-Busting attacks are fired instantly.

"**Naruto didn't steal his techniques from other races and people, he worked for them.**"

Let's see.

Naruto stole the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu by stealing the secret scroll from the Hokage's office.

He never worked for bijuu chakra. Let's say I give you Kurama's chakra. Did Naruto work for Lava Release? Did he work for Boil Release? Did he work for the Truth Seeking Balls? Did he work for the Six Path Sage chakra that enables him to fly? I could go on and on, but you've been debunked, bitch.

"**Naruto is a better father figure.**"

Okayyyyyy…

"**Naruto is a better father (It is only his JOB that keeps him away from home, and Goku is a Radish Farmer who barely does his job... nothing compared to being the leader of a nation)**"

You're reiterating, again?

Baruto stated to HATE Naruto in the series, claiming the man never spent time for his family. Naruto has a job? Can't paperwork be done via shadow clones? Naruto uses shadow clones to fight enemies during a war, uses them to learn chakra control, and uses them everywhere…but he CAN'T use them to handle paperwork so he could spend time with his family?

You're right.

At least Goku was in the afterlife.

Naruto was in the same village as family yet he neglects them.

"**Literally, with every single time that Naruto punches Goku, Goku will lose physical strength and Ki, making him weaker.**"

Once again, another case of reiteration. I answered this earlier.

"**If it came down to a brawl, Naruto's reach is superior, his attacks would always hit first.**"

It seems like you're so desperate that you can't find more things to say. Another case of reiteration.

"**I could LITERALLY go on longer about all of the ways that Naruto is a better fighter, a better person, and a better dad that Goku. I could make a longer list, way longer, that goes into detail explaining each and every single way that Naruto has surpassed Goku, and each way that he was better than him to begin with.**"

You made a complete fool of yourself trying to convince me. There was no PROOF involved at all.

"**You know why I didn't?**  
**I actually respected Goku as a character, but guess what, the kiddie gloves are off.**"

Hide yo kids

Hide yo momma

Hide yo wife

Cuz Fairy Queen took his gloves off!

"**Naruto!**  
**Is!**  
**Better!**  
**Than!**  
**Goku!**"

LMFAO!

HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

Wait...I ain't done yet.

HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH!

"**That is the END of that! It doesn't matter what you say, the videos are proof of Goku being inferior to Naruto. By the time Goku tries to charge up a Ki blast, Naruto will have beaten the shit out of him and stopped him in his tracks.**"

Goku can just use his Instant Transmission with his planet-busting fist ready. DONE!

"**Goku has never fought an opponent who fights like Naruto, so experience means nothing... and MOST of Goku's experience is simply him having years of training. Goku fights opponents for a few minutes, and then the fight is over... not a lot of time to get any fighting experience.**"

You based this on your opinion of opponent strength.

"**Can't use a Ki blast, if your opponents beats the ever loving shit out of you before you can use them.**"

You said this a total of 5 times already. Just look two statements above.

"**Naruto. Wrecks. Goku.**"

Lmfao.

"**Do you know something funny, if it came down to a fight and Naruto destroyed Goku, Goku wouldn't be NEAR as mad as the fanboys get. Goku would laugh, and challenge Naruto again because despite losing he would have had fun fighting a stronger opponent.**"

You're right.

Goku would laugh if he fought Naruto.

He would laugh at why the fuck he challenged a whiskered bitch who's weaker than his kid-self.

"**The DBZ-fanboys and fangirls simply hate it when ANYONE is stronger than Goku, or anyone in DBZ for that matter.**"

What we hate is when you Narutards make shit up and declare them as canon. What we hate is when you downplay DBZ feats while overpowering Naruto feats. What we hate is the fact you think that mathematical calculations and laws of physics applied onto an anime world makes any sense. What we hate is that you force people to agree with your views or you block them. That's what we hate.

"**So stop it with your delusions, unlike other Stat Sheets, I provice FACTS taken STRAIGHT from the manga, and confirmed canon information, as well as providing source material to back my words up.**"

You haven't provided a single fact.

I've debunked your shit so casually that it's cringe-worthy.

"**My 'opponents' in this provide none of that, and decide to discredit me by insulting me. Literally, my 'enemies' in this never once give any valid proof, and resorting to bashing and flaming.**"

Can you say wizardkoli1? At least address me properly, you nonsensical cretin. And to get the records straight, I've provided nothing but facts in my stats sheet. The reason why I didn't provide any manga scans in this chapter is because it isn't really a chapter and also because I already posted the facts in the last one.

"**I am going to say it again.**

**Naruto DESTROYS Goku in a fight.**"

LOL!

* * *

**ONE-SHOT.** (_Credits go to "guest" who posted this one-shot in the reviews section of chapter 1._)

"How much longer until we get there?" Beerus the God of destruction of the seventh universe moaned. Him and Whis were going to a planet which apparently had very nice food.

"Four more minutes, it's just on the other side of this galaxy," replied Whis, who was Beerus attendant and martial arts smiled as he imagined the tasty food. Four more minutes and then he could eat.

Naruto was stuck in his office signing the new peace treaty between the land of fire and the land of lightning, as the old one had expired. Shikamaru was concerned, lately Naruto hasn't had any time for anything as he was stuck in his Hokage office.

Shikamaru, as lazy as he was, thought Naruto deserved a break. "Naruto if you want me to I'll sign the papers for you, and you can have the rest of the day off," he said trying to sound enthusiastic, Naruto looked up at him and tried his best to hide a big grin.

"Really Shikamaru?" He asked.

Shikamaru put on a more stern face. "Yes, but hurry up I'm only going to do this once so go do something beneficial to yourself," he said as Naruto ran out without even hearing the entire sentence.

Beerus and Whis had finally arrived at the planet that called itself Earth. Apparently a lot of planets had that name. They walked through a large gate only to be stopped by two men who were both wearing a thick green jacket and a metal headband with a weird symbol, almost reminiscent of Whis signature, on it.

"Excuse me, could you please tell us where you are from," asked one of the men, who was clearly surprised at Beerus appearance. The man thought Beerus was another ninjas summon animal.

Beerus knocked out both of the men by attacking their pressure points before they could even register Beerus had moved. "How troublesome, the locals as rather annoying and weak," said the God of destruction, who was hoping he might find someone on the planet worthy of fighting with. It seemed he'd have no such luck. What a pity.

Naruto was walking through the streets, every few seconds a person would ask him for his signature, which started to become rather annoying, but he supposed he'd just have to live with it. He thought about his son Boruto who at this time was probably at the academy, he decided to spend the day with him once he got out. But until then he figured he'd get some ramen. As Naruto walked towards ichiraku ramen he saw two very odd looking individuals, a humanoid cat and a tall blue person with a floating ring around his neck, and a weird sceptre in his right hand. They were also dressed most peculiarly, they were obviously not from here, but then where we're they from?

Soon the duo walked towards Naruto before the previously mentioned humanoid cat Beerus spoke,"Hello local citizen, me and my attendant here were looking for a type of food it's called, uh..."

"Its called ramen," answered the so called attendant, Whis, before Beerus carried on.

"Yes that's it ramen, do you know where I can get some?" He asked politely.

Naruto still puzzled by their appearance replied,"Yes, actually I was just going to get some now," before he carried on ,"would you mind telling me where you're from by the way?"

Beerus who didn't look disturbed by the question in the slightest answered,"Lets just say I'm not from this planet. You're not disturbed by that are you?"

"No not at all happy in fact, now just follow me," said Naruto, maybe, just maybe this person was as strong as the Okutsukis, but he wouldn't hold his breath.

Poor little Naruto had no idea.

When they finally got to ichiraku ramen there were only two people there, Teuchi the owner and Choji. While Naruto had a friendly talk with Choji, Beerus and Whis ordered some ramen.

"Oh I'm sorry Choji there is eating the last bowl," Teuchi said apologetically, before Choji finished his bowl and let out a large burp.

"I'm going to destroy this entire planet!" Beerus shouted, with enough anger to scare everyone around him. Then he ripped off Chojis head before his brain could register what was happening.

"You monster I'm a casual planet buster I'll destroy you!" Cried Naruto, before going to six paths sage mode to fight the God.

Naruto attacked with a flurry of punches, each being blocked by Beerus index finger, before Naruto summoned 5000 clones.

He stands no chance, Naruto thought in his mind.  
How wrong he was.  
Each clone used a country level rasengan against him, destroying several of the mountains behind the village, and leaving a crater the size of a city, and as deep as the sea. And yet Beerus stood there smiling. Naruto distraught and angry readied the super tailed beast rasenshuriken. Beerus still stood there, this time he was laughing. Naruto by this point had lost it. He had to protect his friends, his family, his village. He put all his chakra into a tailed beast ball rasenshuriken, and unleashed it in a desperate all out attack.

Beerus once again tanked the moon level explosion, and laughed it off, before ripping out his vertebral column and throwing his body so far, so fast, it hit the moon while travelling at mach 600 speeds, completely destroying Narutos body.

"This rather was a waste of time," Beerus told his attendant, before he readied a marble sized ball of ki and shot it into the planet, which seconds later started to shake and burst out pockets of hot molten rock. Beerus laughed at the humans he saw running out into the open and embracing with loved ones. The funniest one was when a little blonde kid who looked like he had a leaf on his head ran towards who Beerus guessed was his mother, a woman with black hair and plain white eyes. As they embraced a geyser spewed up, killing the boy and taking the mother's legs clean off. She screamed and cried. It was ever so enjoyable to watch.

"Once we've returned I'll get you some of that Arceus meat that you're so fond of," said Whis in an effort to make his technical master happier.

Beerus smiled as the planet exploded, while they just stood there. Well it was about time he went home for dinner. Time to have some Arceus meat.

* * *

_Sorry guys, only one one-shot this time. This wasn't even my own one-shot and the credits go to the guest who posted it in chapter number 1. Thanks for the save, bro. I don't have a lot of time on my hands atm due to my schedule and cuz I have to get off this library computer soon, I'm gonna put an end to the chapter right here. _

_Again, sorry for the lack of description I put in my answers in this debunking seminar. If I had more time on my hands, I would've definitely put a lot more thought and effort into the counterargument. I still think I got my fucking point across and didn't have to waste a lot of time too. And now there's only 18 minutes left before the library turns off its third floor computer room. I'm gonna take this time to quickly skim through the chapter before uploading it. _

_Laters, dudes and dudettes. I'll keep you guys posted on what happens to the shit that fucking burglar ran off with. If he's caught, it'll be easier for me to complete Endurance Comparison and if not, it's gonna take some time for me to get my muse back. _

_Peace. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Aloha, my interweb homies. How the fuck are ya?_

_Well I have some good news. The police have found a lead and are working on getting our shit back. Maybe I might get a hold of my stolen shit but if not, I hope the fucker who did this retarded looting gets caught so I can wrangle the bitch's neck. I'm not gonna take this shit laying down that's for damn sure. I will get my stuff or at least get some fucking retribution. The police say they got some info about another robbery across town which matches the description of what went down in my neighborhood. If all goes well and it's the same dude, they'll definitely look into our shit. I hope I get my shit back guys. It's been hectic without a laptop._

_I had one free day to write but I just lazed around. My job and school have been fucking killing me these days and I barely get any time to party which I used to do every third day, let alone write some stats sheet. This is gonna be a really short chapter cuz I'm sitting down and finishing this chapter in two hours or so. I'm gonna debunk the 39th chapter of fairy tail dragon slayer's stats sheet before I move on with a quick feat for DB SUPER. I know this is literally worthless for a chapter but it's all I can do right now. I really need a vacation. When I get my laptop back or at least earn enough to purchase one, I'll write something lengthier. I actually had enough for an i7 but I spent all my cash on the bills for utilities &amp; rent, mobile plan and other shit. I also forgot that I had to pay off my last course's tuition fee so I'm earning money to pay that shit off right now which means I need to work a lot of overtime hours._

_Thanks to the dudes who came forward with the notion to help me out financially, but no thank you, dudes. I don't really do well with taking stuff for free no matter how badly I might need it. My folks were willing to fork up some cash but I turned them down too. If I can't handle myself right now in college, there's no fucking way I'm gonna be able to handle myself when I graduate and start my professional life. I need to stand up for my own fucking self and prove that I ain't a kid any longer. Thanks again dudes. You really made me happy and it was the thought that counts. I really appreciate the fuck outta the gesture. I would also like to apologize for the lack of responses. I've just been so busy and lazy when I'm not to reply. I hate typing on my phone and unless I get my laptop back, I can't really be bothered to respond but rest assured that I'm reading every review. I'm using my college library computer to type out and publish this chapter so I gotta be quick. I have graveyard shift tonight. Fucking hell. I hate that shit._

_We're almost at 2500 reviews, bitches! LMFAO! This is hysterical! Let's blast the fuck outta the reviews this time dudes and dudettes. Now let's get on with this shit._

* * *

**CLASSROOM #:** 69

**COURSE TITLE:** DEBUNKING NARUTARDS 101

**PROFESSOR:** wizardkoli1

**RULES TO FOLLOW IN THE CLASSROOM! (VERY IMPORTANT!)**

Please observe silence because class is now in session.

If you don't observe silence, then your asshole will experience a case of blueballs. Yes, you heard right so sit your ass down, dear students of mine.

"Professor wizardkoli1. How the fuck can my asshole get a case of blueballs?" You ain't let this shit go it seems. I ain't gonna explain but here's the basic idea. You take a Narutard, a bobblehead toy, and a rocket launcher. What happens next is like what fanfiction says "unleash your imagination."

A prostitute, a sex chat, a Narutard's momma…you can't "do" any of em during class.

Wait till Juicy Wet Thursday.

And always remember to wear a poncho cuz Narutards be jizzing over a Naruto poster.

Debunking Narutards 101 (Today's Lecture: Debunking chapter 39 of what fairy tail dragon slayer calls his stats sheet.)

* * *

"**The People of This Star were practically using the chakra that Kaguya had left behind**

**1\. That means that Momoshiki comes from a **_**different**_** star, meaning that not only do the Ootsutsuki clan come from a different planet... they come from a completely different galaxy. They are capable of Space-Travel under their own power, surviving in space, and Faster-Than-Light Speed travel for them to be able to travel across from Galaxy to Galaxy at their own leasure.**

**2\. That means that there are people on **_**other**_** stars. That means that there are **_**other**_** alien races exist, or existed, in the Naruto-verse. The Ootsutsuki clan being one of those races of Non-humans.  
This also means that the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and Hyuga clans are all partially Non-Human clans. Mix breeds between Alien and Human.**"

You're right when you say the ninja clans aren't entirely human. But they are so impure aliens that they're practically fucking human at this point. There is no way to show that the Otsutsuki clan continued to fuck humans and create mix breeds aside from the Hyuuga clan. Asura and Indra were the half-breeds. Every other generation that came afterward is even less impure. So when you talk about Naruto, he's literally as human as a fucking clown's colorful asshole.

Let me tell you something about how to acces Momoshiki's planet. **ONE**, with a portal created through an unspecified Space–Time Ninjutsu utilised by Momoshiki and Kinshiki. **TWO**, with a portal created through an unspecified Space–Time Ninjutsu utilised by Sasuke.

It's to be noted that both of the techniques use the power of Rinnegan. This is factual information so let's get on with this shit. Momoshiki does not travel at FASTER THAN LIGHT SPEED shit because that's just retarded after what was revealed to us. You assuming shit when it ain't canonical has gotten real old real fast. This portal is similar to the one set up in the Narutoverse planet Earth to get to the moon. It ain't a fucking insane feat. It's eyebrow raising at best which isn't even remotely impressive cuz I raise my eyebrow when I see drunk slobs on the street.

And what's that?

Goku travels across galaxies within seconds? He used the Instant Transmission to go to New Namek in a fucking second? WOW! Now that is some canonical shit. Thank you for putting the Narutards in their place, Toriyama-sensei. Your manga is definitely valuable, good sir.

"**This PROVES that the Human race did NOT have chakra until AFTER Kaguya had shown up, meaning that when Kaguya cast her illusion on the planet the first time, that she was casting it on a world of people **_**without chakra**_**. Chakra did NOT exist until Kaguya ate the Chakra Fruit, meaning that Genjutsu DOES affect people without chakra!**"

This is a fucking contradiction, like what Kishimoto is renowned for. His databooks and his manga information about Genjutsu clearly state that Genjutsu affect a person's chakra network which is why you require chakra to dispel it. See the Chunnin Exams and how the dudes cancelled out the Genjutsu that Kabuto set. Why the fuck does it require chakra to dispel? It's to counteract the affect it made to their chakra network. Up to the Kaguya arc, this is what the Narutoverse definition of Genjutsu is. After that, it's fucking redundant. And besides, the only Genjutsu she casted was the Infinite Tsukuyomi which she used to mind control the humans. Understand?

Let's talk history. The Shinju Tree had been absorbing the blood of the deceased humans since the creation of the Narutoverse, which was stated in the manga. The blood or lifeforce transformed into another lifeforce known as chakra, which took form of a fruit. This means that the human lifeforce was linked to the Shinju Tree to begin with. So when Kaguya casted that Infinite Tsukuyomi, it's conceivable that it would affect the humans, even though they hold no chakra. After all, that bitch tree was sucking dead human balls for over a millennium.

The Infinite Tsukuyomi is the first Genjutsu of the Narutoverse and every other Genjutsu is a fucking weak watered down version of it. The ninja form of Genjutsu is incapable of affecting the "blood" of humans directly, which is why the manga for over six hundred chapters continuously showed that Genjutsu is used to affect the chakra network, thus putting humans into a mindless state, and the way to counteract that is via chakra flare. If you think otherwise, you're a damned Narutard and require to get checked the fuck out.

"4**. Kaguya is capable of speeds Faster-Than-Light, as are most of the Ootsutsuki clan if the fact that they were able to travel between Galaxies **_**without immortality**_** (without chakra fruit no chakra, no teleportation jutsu, and no immortality). After all, Galaxies are located MANY Light-Years Apart from each other. For that distance to be crossed in a short enough span to keep Kaguya so youthful when she arrived on Earth, then she had to be MANY times Faster-Than-Light.  
Note: This PROVES that Naruto, who was capable of blitzing Kaguya, ALSO moved at speeds of Faster-Than-Light.  
This also means that Naruto could very well travel entire Light-Years (A measure of distance, NOT time by the way) within a small span of time.  
That means, ANYONE without the ability to move Faster-Than-Light by MANY times has NO chance of even seeing Naruto at his full speed.**"

No, the Otsutsuki clan only gained the portal feat via Rinnegan or Space Time Ninjutsu. Both of these feats are via chakra and immortality. The information about the GALAXIES has not even been quantified. There are a fucktons of stars within a galaxy. Take our Milky Way for an example. The sun is a star among a fuckton of stars within the Milky Way galaxy. You assuming that Momoshiki's Planet which is on another star is equivalent to it being GALAXIES away is fucking retarded.

The rest of your shit makes no sense cuz I just debunked your sorry ass. You fail in Physics which is why you make all these fucking retarded calculations. Physics does not compute in anime worlds, you Narutard. You fail. Your intelligence fails. Narutards fail.

"**5\. Momoshiki had seen, with his own eyes, people on other stars so that he could actually compare them. That means that he has travelled from Galaxy to Galaxy, Planet to Planet, and visited a LOT of worlds that actually have intelligent life on them**."

Again, there are a fuckton of stars in a galaxy. And again, let's take our universe for an example. The sun is just one star within the Milky Way…there are fucking ton more stars in the same galaxy. Take some Astronomy classes next time, you over exaggerating, unintelligent Naruto wanking fanboy. I require no other words as a counter. And besides, Momoshiki used the portal to teleport from his planet to Earth. He did not fly at UB3R speeds. Fuck.

"**6\. This also means that the Ootsutsuki clan are capable of wiping out planets should they so please to, meaning that Naruto, who has grown STRONGER than Kaguya, could easily wipe out planets as well with little effort... something I have ALREADY proven to everyone.**"

Having the ability to set up a portal is equivalent to wiping out a planet?

Naruto has grown stronger than Kaguya? He's grown FUCKING WEAKER over time to the point that Sasuke has surpassed him. The Baruto movie and the Gaiden manga shows that due to his Hokage promotion, Naruto has grown fucking weak. Epic fail.

Also, if Momoshiki was a planet buster, why didn't he just wipe out the Earth? Why did a "moon buster" attack prove to be enough to fucking tear him to pieces? Stop over exaggerating, Narutard. No, you have not proved anything. If anything, you're being disproved with each chapter you write and even your fans have begun to question your hypocritical bullshit. Lmfao.

"**-Exactly. Perpetual youth and longevity, supernatural phenomena, all can be gained by simply eating the cinnabar panacea." The orge named Momoshiki turned his hand to show the curiously coloured pill in his hand. "You can easily achieve results without any hard work, after all."-**

**Note: The Cinnabar Panacea refers to the chakra fruit.**

**1\. Kaguya was not immortal, and did not even have chakra herself until **_**after**_** she herself had eaten the Chakra Fruit. This means that when she travelled from galaxies away, she did it under her own power. She survived in space, no chakra at all, and her natural speed was enough for her to transverse many light years before she could even grow old... she was still a princess at the time.  
Note: This means that the Ootsutsuki clan didn't even have chakra, if Kaguya was the first person to eat the fruit she WAS the first person to gain chakra. **

**2\. Anyone in the Naruto-verse is capable of immortality, all they would have to do is eat the Cinnadar Panacea Pill and they instantly gain immortality. No more death by age, no more aging period. They live forever naturally.**

**3\. Kaguya didn't eat the chakra fruit until **_**after**_** she had left her home planet and arrived on Earth, where SHE was the one who planted the Shinju in the first place. She was apart of a Seed-plot to planet Shinju trees, similar to the one shown on her Home Planet (where the final battle takes place). She planted the Shinju Tree, and it was grown using the blood of humans and Ootsutsuki in war with each other.  
She was mortal, unrealistically powerful, even before the Chakra Fruit.**"

Let me just give you a quote.

"_In __Boruto: Naruto the Movie__, it is revealed that many trees have existed throughout various realms and ages, the Earth's Shinju being only one of them. Another such tree also existed where Momoshiki and Kinshiki hail from._"

Oh so what were you saying, Narutard?

The Shinju Tree also existed in Momoshiki's planet, which means there's a fucking high possibility of the chakra fruit existing on that planet as well. This is a factual statement so your own statements are thereby debunked.

Kaguya was a fucking alien to begin with, like the rest of her clan. Don't bring her natural alien feats and compare them to that of the human race back in the Narutoverse. That's like comparing an ant to a lion and going "ah fuck, my ant doesn't roar as loud as my lion." In any case, Goku has that "tiger blood" which one-shots that gayass blondie reject any day of the week.

"**4\. This also proves that Naruto can go Sage Mode on ANY planet, or even in space (which we have already seen in The Last). The Shinju needs natural energy to grow, it is mostly made of it, meaning that it isn't JUST the one planet with Natural Energy... the entire UNIVERSE has Natural Energy.**"

What does Naruto going into sage mode have to do with anything? EVEN IN SPACE? Where did Naruto go into Sage Mode in space? He went into the hybrid Kyuubi Chakra Mode on the Moon, which is a place I already CONFIRMED that has oxygen, water and plants. Therefore, the oxygen and the natural energy is enough for Naruto to gather it for his sage mode. You really don't know what you're talking about, heh? It's like you want me to debunk your shit.

"**Space travel is a thing in Naruto, the Ootsutsuki clan does it, and they even gave the suggestions that there are more planets with life out there, strong evidence actually.**"

Space Time Ninjutsu is a thing in Naruto, not space travel &amp; blitzing across space feats itself.

Lmfao.

"**Now you don't have to send Naruto to a different dimension, you can literally just send him to another planet and it would be believable for those two verses to interact considering the fact that Momoshiki mentioned there being a whole plot about growing Shinju's and cultivating Chakra Fruit , the Seed-plot, meaning that they had been planning on going to those other worlds and growing Shinju on them, and wiping out the population.**"

Momoshiki's planet itself held the shinju tree and chakra fruit. Your logic is invalid. Anything you said was easily debunked and it took literally no effort whatsoever.

**TIME FOR THE DBZ FEAT OF THE DAY, BITCHES. I ONLY NEED ONE.**

In Dragon Ball SUPER Manga chapter #4, Goku and Beerus collided with their fists…and the fist collision. I repeat… FIST COLLISION… caused a shockwave so great that it escaped Earth's orbit, created shockwaves IN SPACE, which continuously traveled to the point that the Supreme Kai on the Planet of the Kais was able to feel it while the planet trembled.

"An impact on earth is resonating all the way here!" speaks Old Kai in _DB SUPER Manga Chp #4_. "At this rate...the entire universe is in jeopardy!"

"Ah...err...benevolent ancestor...I've collected the Namek dragon balls." says Supreme Kai in fused form.

So the punch was close to universe buster level which was why Supreme Kai hasted to get the Namek dragon balls just in case the universe does get obliterated. To think this is just the 4th chapter of the manga or the 12th episode of DB SUPER.

Give me a second.

HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!  
AHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHHAH!  
HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wait.

So Goku's power has grown so much that a punch of his is felt by people from other dimensions and is closing in to becoming a universe buster feat...with just a punch? LMFAO! I told you SSJ3 Goku was a planet buster with a punch and the Narutards went all ape shit even with the quantified calculations and the canonical information present in my calculations. I am not even going to go into further detail regarding this chapter/episode because there is simply no point whatsoever. I've proved what I wanted to.

So now that in mind, we're comparing such a godly beast to a blondie reject who was barely moon level before becoming fucking weak in the latest movie? It's like comparing a comet to my nutsack and saying my nutsack is bigger. LMFAO! I would have gone into Beerus' speed/fighting/power feats but there is no fucking point. It's just going to be overkill.

Naruto's &amp; Baruto's UB3R Father Son Rasengan wasn't even able to escape Earth's orbit, while Goku's punch created a shockwave that not only escaped Earth's orbit, but traveled through space, not losing any momentum as it continued wrecking its way through other dimensions to the point where the Kais declared it would be hazardous for the entire universe.

I don't even need another counterargument.

I don't even need a single more point.

I don't even have to continue.

Remember, Narutards. Goku hasn't even turned Perfect Super Saiyan God yet. This is the crimson hair version, not the blue haired version. What happens when the Blue Haired SSJG Goku punches some shit? Or what happens when he fires a KI Blast? **OH FUCK!**

Lmfao.

Debunked.

* * *

**1ST ONE-SHOT** (Credits go to "WoW" who wrote this one shot in chapter 1's review section.)

Naruto was stuck in the Hokage office. Shizune was taking a day off and Shikamaru was on a mission, so he was alone. He felt really horny. He took the picture of Sasuke he had in his pocket out and unzipped his pants.

"Ohh Sasuke, uh uh dattebayo, believe it!" He shouted infusing chakra into his fingers to make his 3 inch cock feel better. Then Naruto summoned his truth seeking balls and formed one of them into a dildo. He took off his pants and slowly penetrated his anus with it.

"Ughhh believe it!" He yelled.

Shikamaru walked into the room. "Naruto, what the fuck are you doing you gay faggot, eww the fucks wrong with you!"

Shikamaru screeched quickly as he backed away from the smiling pedophile.

Then Naruto came.

"Some went on my shoes you fucking retarded cat!" Shikamaru cried. His brand new Jordans were covered in cum. Somebody was going to pay.

Naruto finally seemed to settle down as he took the dildo out his ass. "Sorry Shikamaru, sometimes I just get... you know...excited," said Naruto.

Kurama screamed from inside Naruto "Why do you condemn me to watch you do these things?" He cried.

While Naruto listened to Kurama, Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu on the unwary Naruto, he then proceeded to throw a kunai knife at him, it hit Naruto's stomach and ripped it open.

"How dare you hurt me! I'm a casual planet buster! Believe it! Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed before he died.

Casual planet buster indeed.

* * *

**2ND ONE-SHOT** (Credits go to "Lmao" who wrote this one shot in chapter 1's review section)

A lonely Naruto say in his office chair getting masturbated by a clone that looked like Sasgay just like it had happened every other night he needs to feel something up his ass.

"Oh yes Sasgay stroke my small dick" Naruto said as the clone that looked like Sasgay use small pliers to stroke his micro cock. A smirk found it's way into the Sasgay-look-a-like as he reply to the gay blonde reject.

"Yeah loser you love me stroking you extra small cock with hands, just think about all those times we were sucking each others small dicks in the academy bathrooms when we were 12".

"Oh yeah those a were the good times fucking each other day and night without noone knowing".

"Yeah they were...when are you going to leave that slut of a wife that you have?" The exact replica of Sasgay replied.

"Soon my love soon, for now let's just enjoy ourselves Belive it!". The retarded Ninja replied and with that sentence the Weak ass Ninja and his gay Uchiha clone took turns having anal sex with their small dicks.

What the dumbass Hokage never knew is that his "wife" was having the last laugh.

"YES! YES! YES!...GOKU" Hinata yelled finally reaching her climax as she was getting pounded from behind by Goku in his SSJ State.

As she was coming down from her orgasm Goku couldn't help but ask" Do you think your husband knows about our secret affair?".

Scoffing at the idea Hinata said "Seriously?, that fucking idiot and his butt buddy of a Uchiha clone will find out about us or the fact that Boruto and Himawari are not his children but ours"

"But-"

"But nothing! leave that delusional fool to his lonely nights fucking his pathetic clones, now keep pounding me with that long hard cock my Saiyan God".

Obeying her command Goku continued to drive himself balls deep inside Hinata.

Indeed she has the last laugh.

* * *

**3RD ONE-SHOT** (My creation)

The world of Arthur Franklin, the cartoon sensation, has met with a figurative class with another universe, thus opening up a fucking Pandora box of dark mysteries. Things are turning fucking hectic because for some unknown reason, a blondie reject emerged along with his retarded fellow not-so alien species. Arthur was confused as fuck but the aardvark just shrugged his shoulders cuz it's time to turn that theme music on. (If you don't know Arthur the cartoon, not much I can say dawgs. It was a cartoon I grew up with and I remembered it just now and thought making a theme song parody would be hilarious. But if you truly don't know anything about the cartoon, just go to YouTube and type Arthur cartoon theme song.)

All right so let's do this shit. Cue theme song parody.

"Everyday when you're walkin' down the street."

"Every Narutard that you meet."

"Has the same Naru-wanking point of view."

"And I say HEY! (HEY!)"

"What a fucking horrible kind of day"

"If you can neglect that blond haired gay"

"Then go and fuck Kaguya's ass right away."

"You gotta listen to them tits"

"Watch em bounce to the beat"

"Listen to her tight pussy"

"And the rhythm of yo dick"

"Open them juicy lips wide"

"Then shove yo dick straight inside"

"And finger her ass"

"But also flip off the blondie reject."

"What a wonderful kind of day! HEY!"

"DATTEBAYO!"

Lmfao.

I couldn't fucking stop laughing at this shit. I know it was a stupid as fuck one shot but I wrote it in like 3 minutes tops and I figured that's enough time. I'll write a better one next time. This was just a weakass attempt compared to the ones I used to write which were descriptive and more humorous. I know it's of pathetic quality but it made me giggle like a bitch so I know I must've done something right. Oh well wait for when I really sit down and write the one shot.

* * *

_Narutards see us logical thinkers rolling, they hating. _

_It's becoming less and less necessary for me to post because the feats are there for people to see it for themselves. Toriyama is doing all the hard work for me, god bless that fucking awesome sensei of ours. I think we need a round of applause because we closing in on 2500 reviews. I don't expect for us to reach 3000 reviews but fuck, we never know until we try. I promise that I'll at least try and work on the Endurance Comparison afterwards. I'll work on this just as soon as I get a day off or so but I can't promise when because I myself have no fucking clue. _

_Again thanks for the support dudes and dudettes. It's refreshing to read all the reviews at the end of a fucking tiresome day. Oh and btw, it seems like we're gaining the attention of a few retarded Narutards who are unable to comprehend logic. BELIEVE IT. **LMFAO!**_

_Anyway thanks for the shits and giggles guys. I'm loving the humorous one shots you dudes and dudettes are leaving in the review section. I laughed my ass off at the __"OHH 420 NOSCOPpe FTDS JUST GOT PENETRATED SORT OF LIKE HOW GOKU PENETRATED HINATA AMIRITE BOYZ". "actually, FTDS got penetrated BY hinata" review. That was some hysterical shit. Kudos on brightening up my pathetic as shit day guys. _

_Hope you dudes enjoyed this chapter even though it was a weakass one at best. The job and college classes are wearing me down dawgs. I don't know what else to tell ya. __Now I'll see ya'll later whenever I get the time to update. I just hope I make enough money to pay off my course's tuition soon. It fucking sucks that interest gets piled up every day. It's fucking sucks I tell ya but I gotta get this shit done! Here's to another few weeks of fucking hardcore overtime hours at a minimum wage job that hardly gives me hours to begin with cuz I'm a student. _

_Take care of the reviews brahs. Oh and I'll be sure to write a real, descriptive and humorous one shot myself next time. I've been itching to do it for a while but I just don't have the time to do it as you already know. So yeah that's all for now. I have only an hour and thirty minutes left before I gotta head off for my graveyard shift. Fucking hell. Sigh._

_Peace._


	8. Chapter 8

_Aloha, my online associates. How the fuck are ya?_

_Sadly I'm not here with the Endurance Comparison chapter like I said I would be. Looking back to the last chapter, it's obvious that I didn't put enough effort in the one shots. I've been using reviewer one shots and although I'm thankful for their willingness to help out, I wanna continue fucking making you guys giggle like uncontrollable little bitches. I said I would try and write something that's at least somewhat humorous so here I am with the one shots. The next chapter will definitely have the Endurance Comparison. Oh and by the way, I'm going to answer one or two fucked up reviews in this chapter as well. Let's see how this shit turns out._

_On a side note, I still haven't heard word from the police about my stolen shit. They were supposed to inform me whether or not the lead worked out, but they haven't gotten back to me as of yet. I think they're fucking holding back on the information. Whatever, dawgs. I'm gonna go to the police station tomorrow or so and ask this shit in person. I've heard from a couple of friends that cops usually hold back stolen goods as evidence for a period of time. Well if that's the case, at least fucking tell me that the stuff was retrieved. I'm growing old man balls here, waiting for the shit to turn up. In any case, I'll find out more soon enough. Thanks for the support dudes and dudettes. Now let's get on with this not-so-much-a-chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CLASSROOM #:** 69

**COURSE TITLE:** DEBUNKING NARUTARDS 101

**PROFESSOR:** wizardkoli1

**RULES TO FOLLOW IN THE CLASSROOM! (VERY IMPORTANT!)**

Please observe silence because class is now in session.

If you don't observe silence, I'll forcefully take you to the library, but wait…that ain't the horrific part so don't start crying just yet. What I'll do after that is tape your nutsack to our grandma librarian's desk and ask her to lick slowly and painfully. While this is going on, you'll also be receiving a rimjob from our rough bearded janitor. That's right. Pipe down, children.

The sex tape of Pamela Anderson riding Tommy Lee's cock, the viral video of Miley Cyrus twerking her chicken ass, or the video tape of Bouncy Titterson strutting around a family park completely nude…you can't watch any of this shit during class.

Wait till…later I guess.

And always remember to wear a poncho cuz Narutards be jizzing over a Naruto poster.

* * *

**Class Motivational Speech of the Day.**

"_WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY MOM, DATTEBAYO?!"_

"_I fucked her. Believe it."_

"_Oh, okay, dattebayo!"_

* * *

"**If you guys think that Goku, Dark Schneider, EGD is sooooo powerful, where were they during the fourth ninja war? EXACTLY they were far too weak to be able to face madara. That's why they were not there. This only strengthened my point of how Naruto could solo the fictional hyperverse. He and sasuke were the only ones infiction who were powerful enough to defeat the likes of madara and Sasuke.**"

This is a quote by Narutothegodofall, a particular Narutard who reviewed one of my chapters. I don't normally call out reviewers, instead I only take material from the opposing stats sheet. Regardless, I couldn't help but copy-paste this specific review into my Doc Manager to edit.

I don't know how but somehow there's a level beyond 'going full retard' if that's even remotely possible. Where were Goku, Dark Schneider, EGD during the fourth ninja war? Well…you moronic byproduct of an alcohol binge gangbang seminar…those characters were in their respective anime/series. That's the same as asking me why the fuck wasn't Captain Underpants present in the DBZ universe when Oolong wished for a pair of underwear back in Dragon Ball.

Narutards like you and your fellow asswipe fairy tail dragon slayer is exactly why I wrote this stats sheet in the first place. I didn't have a problem with Kishimoto's anime until you Narutards got up and started over-exaggerating Naruto feats, going so far as to bash other characters who are obviously stronger which has been deemed canonical. Then you bitch and whine when people start standing up to defend what is obviously right, but go to the extent that you start denying others of their freedom of choice by removing their reviews and blocking them.

Kishimoto can't toss other anime characters into his series because he would first need to get the permission of the creators in question. If he doesn't gain the permission, it's a breach of copyright laws. So other anime characters not showing up in the fourth ninja war somehow strengthens the 'fact' that Naruto soloes other universes? **LMFAO!** Fucking retarded.

I lost IQ points from just reading your username, Narutard. Your post only 'strengthened' my point of view of why we need to persuade female crack addicts to stop doing drugs during pregnancy. If they can't quit drugs, smoking, and drinking, they should apply for abortion. Because such a delivery will result in filth like Narutogodofall ripping through the flappy vagina.

Case closed, bitch.

"**In Legacy of Goku a dog kills Goku in three hits and you think Naruto can't beat that?**" is the Shakespearean level question another fine gentleman asked in the reviews.

No. _Goku_ didn't get killed in three hits, _**you**_ got him killed in three hits. It's not our fucking fault that you fail in video games, Narutard. I would assume that the "Believe It!" engraved dildo you have shoved up your ass probably made it difficult for you to sit properly, thus making it difficult for you to operate the controller. So yeah, go and get your ass checked out.

This is the kind of shit Narutards dish out on a regular basis. Then they bitch and whine about why we, the logical thinkers, don't follow their bullshit blindly. It's fucking retarded.

"**NO FILLER IS CANON!**"

Then why the fuck are you bitching about Dragonball Super episode 12? That was a canon episode and it aligns with the manga. In the manga, Supreme Kai gathered the Namekian dragon balls because of the fist collision between Goku and Beerus. That is NOT a fucking hyperbole and I already stated the facts in the previous chapter. Idiot.

"**Goku 40 tons WAAH WAAH WAAH!**"

Go fuck a goat.

Unless you're retarded, there's no possible justification for you holding such an assessment. I've already displayed in the first chapter how Goku lifts above 40 tons. And just to be make it clear, you piece of fucking trash, Goku was not lifting 40 tons.

Look at the manga scans.

Goku was floating. Take into account that gravity plays a hand here, and also remember the fact that the Grand Kai's planet is canonically depicted to be a larger version of King Kai's planet, which canonically states is a place of 10x earth gravity.

Goku was punching and kicking. NOT lifting. That's the main difference. He was not just flying, he was performing martial arts while being restricted by weights on his wrists and legs.

Cased closed, bitch.

""**The Universe is in Jeopordy" Quote, but if you forgot just WHO Old Kai is an his personality, then you will remember that he OFTEN exaggerates! He has a habit of blowing things out of proportion**."

And that's why Supreme Kai got the dragon balls **BEFORE** Old Kai made that statement?

Lol.

"**NARUTO DESTROYS PLANETS!**"

Goku actually punched through King Kai's planet, demonstrating his planet-busting capability through just a punch. He's WELL ABOVE planet-busting. I have stated the facts throughout, you mindless reject.

Naruto has never once destroyed a planet nor is he anywhere close to planet busting. He was in his prime when he blocked a moon-buster. I would NEVER put him above moon-busting, which is what Raditz does CASUALLY.

Check my earlier chapters and see that shit for yourself.

"**TRUTH SEEKING BALLS!**"

Let me reiterate what I said back in the 3rd chapter.

Truth seeking balls negate NINJUTSU, not all forms of energy. This means although the "balls of death" or "deadly nutsack" if you will, are impressive in the Narutoverse, they don't do shit to anyone from outside the Narutoverse. Fuck, they don't even negate Senjutsu.

People bitch about the Edo Tensei, and by people, I mean fairy tail dragon slayer. He says the truth-seeking balls negate the Edo Tensei, but carelessly leaves out that the technique falls under the category of **NINJUTSU**. It's possible to disintegrate a reanimated corpse with that.

But screw that. The range is a weak 70 meters. LMFAO.

According to the 4th Databook, the T.S.B have the power to destroy a forest, which is impressive in the Narutoverse, but pathetic in DB, let alone DBZ. I mean Kid Gohan, at age 4, destroyed a mountain and a fuckton of land behind it with a simple KI blast. What does that tell ya?

You forget that chakra is **NOT** equivalent to KI so you cannot say the truth-seeking balls will affect any of the Z-Fighters. Truth-seeking balls negate every form of chakra aside from Senjutsu, and that's in accordance with the 4th Databook. NO WHERE does it say that these pathetic as shit balls do anything to someone who wields KI, but that clearly doesn't stop a hypocritical Narutard from making shit up and declaring his biased logic as canonical.

**I'M GOING TO END THINGS HERE. I apologize for the lack of content but I have a lot of crap to deal with presently. I have to pay rent within the next three days, and continue working overtime to pay off $1200 in tuition. There's no time for me right now. Sorry guys but I'll try and make it up to you all in the next chapter. Now enjoy two beautiful one shots!**

* * *

**1ST ONE SHOT. **

Naruto was excited. The excitement caused him to shit his pants, thus momentarily lowering his balls to the point that they were dangling, brushing against his kneecap. What he didn't know was that this would be a permanent change. He had old man's balls now.

"YOLO!" shrilled Naruto like what a hooker does while riding a client's cock. He ran FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT, though he **actually** ran as fast as the average ninja, which is pretty fucking slow.

Running at the "speed of light" (lmao), Naruto reached the Valley of End in minutes, when he should've been able to circle Earth a handful of times. So was it just an over-exaggeration made by an illogical fanboy? True that, homie.

"YOLO?" asked Goku, frowning. He was the blondie reject's opponent for some reason. "What in the world is that?"

Naruto, while running FASTER than the speed of light, PAUSED dramatically like he had ABS brakes installed in his filled-to-the-brim-with-semen ass. His face contorted into a pedophilic grin, making the Super Saiyan God turn serious because his Saiyan instincts demanded that he should watch out for any nearby children and protect them from the whiskered goon.

"**Y**ou **O**nly **L**ive **O**nce!" exclaimed Naruto. "You Dragon Ball tards are always reviving people with the dragon balls while we're only able to live once. HA WE PWN YOU GUYS!"

Goku sighed, vanishing behind the retard via Instant Transmission and in a second, he snapped the loser's neck, killing him casually. The blondie had no idea what happened because his reaction time was said to be FASTER than speed of light. Apparently, it was just an over-exaggeration made by a fanboy and because of the illogical claim, his life was now forfeit.

Suddenly, Sasuke, Naruto's devoted life-partner, came to his lover's side and activated his Rinnegan to utilize the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. He cried happily once his lover came back to life, while Goku simply shook his head, rubbing his temples in a frustrated manner.

"Urggggh." Spoke Naruto as he opened his eyes. "Dattebayo, dattebayo, dattebayo. Believe it."

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah." droned Goku, deadpanning at the reject. "You were saying we're able to revive people through the dragon balls. What the fuck do you call what your wife just did?"

Naruto glared at the guy who beat him effortlessly. "SASUKE IS MY HUSBAND, ARE WE CLEAR? HE POUNDS ME WITH HIS UCHIHA DICK ALL NIGHT LONG! BELIEVE IT!"

"I'M SOMETIMES THE WIFE THOUGH!" Sasuke added with an Orochimaru like purr.

Goku just shuddered at the fucking dialogue. "Whatever." he said flatly. "Your reasoning is flawed so shut the fuck up. The next time you wish to argue against the dragon balls, make sure your universe doesn't have methods to revive people as well. Otherwise, it's hypocritical."

The Super Saiyan God then lowered his fist and punched the ground, causing shockwaves to swirl all around the Narutoverse, exiting the planet's orbit, coursing through space and reaching different dimensions. Even people in the afterlife felt the fucking insane tremor. Seconds later, every planet was reduced to ash due to the shockwave, including the Narutoverse planet.

Anyway, Goku appeared back to his home planet of Earth with the Instant Transmission, which CANONICALLY declares that he's able to travel through galaxies in a fucking second. He smiled as he looked at Vegeta, who smirked back, cracking his knuckles.

"So Kakarot. You ready for a spar?" asked Vegeta.

Goku grinned. "Sure am, Vegeta. The retarded whiskered cocksucker I just fought was so fucking weak that my kid-self would've casually beaten him to a bloody pulp."

"Nice choice of words Kakarot." said Vegeta amused.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm just Saiyan."

Goku and Vegeta shared a hearty laugh before turning Super Saiyan God form, making their hair turn blue. Of course they had to travel to a different universe to fight because their fists alone were CANONICALLY revealed to be near universe buster level. They should really find like a hyperbolic time chapter place that can handle their strength. Perhaps Beerus could help create a place for them to fight at full strength. If their fists alone were universe buster level, they would need like a whole new nebula to fight each other via KI blasts.

* * *

**2****nd**** ONE SHOT.**

Goku and Vegeta were back with SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, and were enjoying an "all you can eat" buffet at the **Creamy Cunt Diner**. The Krusty Krab had lost a lot of business thanks to the **Hard Cock Café**, but now the Creamy Cunt Diner was making things worse. Everyone in Bikini Bottom were regulars at the fast (as in a hooker dropping her panties fast) food joint. The two idly wondered whether or not they should make a suggestion.

Juicy Wet Thursday would do wonders in this universe.

All of a sudden, an ORANGE wearing whiskered goon appeared. Goku and Vegeta sighed since they both unfortunately remembered who this stranger was. But since SpongeBob had a case of short term memory loss, he completely forgot about the reject.

"It's the Creampie Craving Dancer!"

"It's the McNugget Ass-Stuffing Prancer!"

"It's the Drag Queen Romancer!"

"It's the Orange Testicular Cancer!"

came the shrieks of SpongeBob SquarePants as he jumped up and down looking horrified as fuck. He recalled his coworker Squidward informing him about this dangerous man a while back when they were working a graveyard shift. This was not good…not good at all.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!" yelled Squidward. "It's the **HASH SLINGING SLASHER!**" he crossed his arms. "And that is not him. You got that?"

"Oh." muttered the sponge appreciatively. "Okay, thanks."

Patrick, on the other hand, was not as easy to convince as his best friend was. "MAGIC CONCH!" he took out a conch shell with a string attached to it. "Should we run away from this seemingly UB3R POWERFUL MAN?!"

"No." answered the Magic Conch Shell casually. "Yamcha soloes."

The starfish nodded eagerly. "THE ALMIGHTY CONCH HAS SPOKEN!"

Vegeta laughed his ass off, observing the look on the blondie reject's face as he heard the conversation. Even the magic conch knew how pathetic as shit the goon was. In the Narutoverse, perhaps the dude could be considered powerful, but in the other universes? **NOPE**!

"Hey, Naruto. Don't cry!" said Goku in the hopes to provide the sobbing catboy some comfort. "You never asked to be over-exaggerated!"

Naruto sniffled like a hooker in the midst of an accidental anal scene. "Y-yeah!" he exclaimed. "I know that I'm at best a moon buster and that I've grown weaker over time. I don't know why people keep thinking that I'm a CASUAL planet-buster."

"I guess I can give you some credit." said Vegeta with a scoff. "At least you admit how much of a peasant you are compared to the Saiyan race."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks for the encouragement, dattebayo!" he said happily. "Now I better get back to Sasuke. It's our anniversary. Believe it!" he then turned around. "Oh and Goku? Hinata was asking about you."

"Yeaaah?" asked Goku in concern.

"She was wondering when you plan to come back to our planet. It took her two years to recuperate from the hardcore fucking you gave her and now she wants more." answered Naruto with a proud smile.

Goku sighed. "That's why I had wished for Chichi's pussy to handle my cock through the dragon balls. I fucked her into a coma every time and she would hallucinate whenever I wasn't around."

"It's only natural." Vegeta piped in smugly. "Your punches are enough to be CANONICALLY declared near universe-buster level. Of course your cock will rip a human's pussy apart." He was very proud of Kakarot. The dude was acting like a real Saiyan.

Naruto nodded. "Well you impregnated Hinata two times already, Goku. Bolt and Himawari miss you, you know. They want to know when their father plans to return. And Hinata wants to get pregnant again."

Goku sighed again. "All right. I'll visit soon. Tell Hinata that I'm gonna fuck her in a spaceship this time. That way, not only will she figuratively see stars each time I pound her pussy, but she'll literally see stars since we'll be in outer space."

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME, DATTEBAYO!" shrilled Naruto before concentrating his energy. "Okay I gotta go. Time for me to take it in the ass! BELIEVE IT!"

The room was silent but no one dared speak.

SpongeBob SquarePants was scarred for life after hearing about that conversation.

Patrick Star casually picked his nose with drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Squidward, on the other hand, just didn't give a fuck.

"That was some gayass shit." announced the Magic Conch Shell, breaking the silence.

Vegeta laughed. "True that." He suddenly turned serious. "Oye, what're you gonna do about that Hyuuga chick, Kakarot?"

Goku smiled. "Well I'll tell Chichi that I plan to bring Hinata into our home. After so many hospital trips, she said it's getting harder for her to endure my Super Saiyan fucking. She'll be very relieved to hear that another woman is coming into the picture. It'll be easier for her in the longrun."

Vegeta smirked. "Plus that Kaguya slut is waiting for you back home as well."

"I completely forgot about that!" Goku laughed. "Well I guess it's time for us to depart." He waved at the Bikini Bottom residents. "See ya later, guys!" He and his friend vanished via Instant Transmission which he casually uses to teleport through the galaxies.

SpongeBob cringed. "I will never be the same again."

"Uhhhhhh… when are we going to the bar, SpongeBob?"

"You're already there, you fucking starfish!" roared Squidward. "Did you just zone out again?"

Patrick shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the powerful Magic Conch Shell. "Whatever. I'm going home."

**FIN.**

* * *

_That's all guys._

_I wanted to write more and debunk fairy tail dragon slayer's 40th chapter but I just don't have the time to get into it. I barely have enough time as is. I need to relax tonight because tomorrow is a full time college schedule and an overnight shift at my job. Again, I'll make up for this lack of content (or I'll try to) in the next chapter. Don't be surprised if I'm still unable to make things better in the next chapter. Things aren't really good at my end. I still need to speak with the police tomorrow about what the fuck is going on with the case. It should've been dealt with. Thanks so much for the support. Oh and I wanna give a shoutout to "Prof. WoW" for creating his new stats sheet. The dude's been a major support for my stats sheet. Give him the same love. I haven't checked out his fic yet but I'll get into it the minute I get some free time. Anyway, that's all I gotta say._

_Peace._


End file.
